


Победителю отходят трофеи

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Ballroom Dancing, Break Up, Closet Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Frottage, Hate Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Дум оказывается на супергеройском маскараде и завоёвывает внимание прекрасного и очаровательного Тони Старка.Всего один танец, всего один поцелуй, прежде чем Дум воплотит свой злодейский план.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Victor Goes the Spoils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479099) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



На этой особой вечеринке было слишком много сыра, и Дум считал, что нашёл этому причину. Даже под нежной красно-золотистой маской из шёлка не узнать фирменную бородку Тони Старка казалось невозможным. Не то чтобы цвета не были неузнаваемыми. Тони Старк не мог посетить даже бал-маскарад, не привлекая к себе внимания.

Дум улыбнулся; его серебристо-зелёная маска прижалась к глазам. Никто его не знал; ни один человек за последние пятнадцать лет не видел его лица. Он перекатывал между пальцев детонатор.

Рид Ричардс оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы обронить приглашение, которое Дум смог рассмотреть, во время их последней встречи, где ему пришлось отступить — снова! И как же это бесило! Но он получил отличную возможность.

И теперь Дум находился среди героев и мутантов, которые сделали его жизнь невыносимой, незаметной. Невидимой. Незамеченной.

Ну, может быть. Дум заметил, что Старк перевёл взгляд с тарелки с сыром (из которой периодически клевал; длинные пальцы подхватывали кубики и отправляли их в рот) и посмотрел в сторону Дума.

Дум снова обвёл комнату взглядом; некоторых гостей легко можно было узнать, несмотря на маски. Не похоже, что в городе так уж много каменноликих монстров, которые посещают вечеринки — Существо. Фу. И кто вообще пригласил эту каменюку? Это было варварством. И великий Тор собственной персоны; трудно не услышать этот звучный голос.

Краем глаза Дум заметил красно-золотое движение, что привлекло его внимание. Старк шёл к Думу. Проклятье! Он надеялся привести план в действие перед подачей десерта. Он щёлкнул крышкой детонатора.

— Выпьешь? — спросил Старк, протягивая бокал шампанского. — Прости, что забегаю вперёд, но ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя… _жажда_.

Дум моргнул. Что это? Сырный пикап? Он фыркнул, но убрал палец с детонатора. Возможно, в конце концов, он мог позволить себе попробовать шоколадный чизкейк; до него дошли слухи об особом поставщике Ван Дайн.

Дум уставился на бокал шампанского, не совсем понимая, что делать. Но согласился принять его из рук Старка — кристальный свет и хрупкость оказалась под его рукой. Обычно Дум не пил из таких хрупких сосудов. И, если уж на то пошло, Дум обычно не пил шампанское. Хотя у него и было припрятано несколько бутылок для особых случаев в винном погребе. Не то чтобы нечто особое вообще происходило. Он медленно покрутил бокал, наблюдая, как свет отражается от пузырьков. Эффект был довольно странным.

Дум пожал плечами, а затем опрокинул бокал, пробуя на вкус.

Шампанское было сладким. И немного напоминало газировку. Оно щекотало нос и пузырилось на языке, и, прежде чем он понял, что произошло, бокал был опустошён. Дум знал светский этикет — он был, в конце концов, правителем пусть и маленькой, но строго дисциплинированной нации, — но никогда раньше ему не следовал.

— Благодарю.

Старк ухмыльнулся. Широко, обнажая белоснежные зубы и растягивая пухлые мягкие губы. Не та улыбка, что предназначалась СМИ, понял Дум, и что не касалась глаз. Дум мог видеть глаза Старка, глубокие, и карие, и прищуренные в уголках, что были немного скрыты маской.

— А вот и ты, — сказал он, и Дума мгновенно охватила паника от мысли, что его раскрыли. — Я всё думал, какой у тебя голос. Знал, что он должен быть приятным. Хочешь потанцевать?

Что?

— Та…

— Танцевать, ну знаешь, — сказал Старк; его бёдра двигались в такт музыке. Дум отметил, что его костюм был… очень ладно скроен. Его брюки — ничуть не свободные — облегали узкие бёдра и выгодно подчёркивали упругие ягодицы, а пиджак обнимал плечи, словно любовник. — Конкретно со мной.

Дум собирался отказаться, но, видимо, в этом бокале шампанского было что-то, что сделало его… более смелым? Ерунда, в теле Дума не было ни одной трусливой клеточки. Он протянул руку и позволил Старку взять её.

— Перчатки, — прокомментировал Старк, обхватывая пальцами ладонь. — Стильно. Мне нравится. — Руки самого Старка были обнажёнными, а пальцы длинными и изящными. И всё же его руки были сильными, и Дума этот факт странным образом привлекал.

На танцполе Старк развернулся, и Дум ощутил мимолётную благодарность матери за то, что он действительно умел танцевать. Его мать настаивала на владении несколькими навыками, среди которых были дипломатия, танцы, столовый этикет, изготовление бомб, эко-терроризм и поэзия.

Несмотря на то, что Старк пригласил Дума танцевать, он, кажется, был доволен тем, что вёл Дум, и это, вероятно, оказалось хорошей идеей, ведь Дум был выше. Старк был лёгким, грациозным. Они начали с простого движения в два шага, с лёгкостью скользя по полу, но, как только Дум понял, что Старк талантливый партнёр, они перешли на всё более и более сложные движения, потом на быстрый темп румбы и, наконец, к атлетически трудным движениям свинга, в том числе и перевороту. Дум бы и не подумал, что Старк на это способен, пока тот не положил ладони на бёдра Дума и не ухмыльнулся с вызовом.

Темп следующей мелодии замедлился, и менее талантливые гости стекались на танцпол, чтобы начать танцевать этот нелепый медленный танец. Обвивать руки вокруг друг друга, качаться мелкими, топорными кругами. Убожество. Дум опустил руки, отпуская Старка обратно в эту дикарскую атмосферу.

— Ох, ещё нет, — сказал Старк, не выпуская пальцы Дума. — Безусловно, с таким талантом ты вполне в состоянии справиться с вальсом?

Дум не был уверен в разумности этого решения; вальс — танец для разговора, шанс на…

Но рука Старка была тёплой, даже через тонкую кожу перчатки, его улыбка — привлекательной, а рубашка из-за пота плотнее облегала грудь. Дум позволил утянуть себя обратно. Рука Старка скользнула ниже, на спину Дума, согласно правилам танца.

Что-то завертелось между ними, в нескольких дюймах между телами. Тепло и интерес.

— Если я спрошу твоё имя, — начал Старк, — ты скажешь мне правду?

— Сегодняшняя ночь не для правды, — ответил Дум, по иронии, честно. — Это ночь секретов, и я предпочёл бы не лгать.

— Необычайно откровенно для того, кто хранит секреты, — сказал Старк, его губы растянулись в порочной улыбке. — Мне нравится.

— Нагоняю таинственность, — ответил Дум. Он понял, что и ему это тоже нравится, хотя не произнёс этого вслух.

— Итак. — Старк легко повернул его, их тела двигались вместе, словно они репетировали. — Можешь мне рассказать что-нибудь, таинственный человек, что не выдаёт своих секретов?

— Это ловушка, — указал Дум, — и ты это хорошо знаешь. Может, ты и не творение Артура Конана Дойля, но твои остроумие и смекалка могут потягаться лишь с несколькими на этой планете. — Одним из них был, конечно, Дум, но он не мог этого сказать, не проиграв игру. И по какой-то причине Дум слишком сильно наслаждался этим моментом, чтобы испортить его. До хаоса ещё оставалось немного времени.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — сказал Старк, но не выглядел очень удивлённым этим откровением.

—  _Все_ знают, кто ты, Энтони Старк, — ответил Дум. Музыка, простая трёхтактная и ровная, совпадала с ритмом сердца Дума. Странно, что тот сложный спортивный танец, какой они танцевали ранее, не творил ничего особенного с пульсом Дума, но этот танец, близость делали нечто невероятное. Дум поймал себя на том, что смотрит на рот Старка, то, как эти пухлые губы двигались, и на скользящий по ним, чтобы облизнуть, розовый язык. Возможно, это происходило, потому что большая часть лица Старка скрывалась под маской и некуда было ещё смотреть, кроме как на невероятно подвижный ( _сексуальный_ ) рот.

Дум думал, откуда вообще появилась эта мысль, пока они продолжали двигаться по полу, забыв обо всём, кроме этого момента. Бурлящая музыка, вращающиеся пары, жар и удары барабана, нежное пение.

Как всё хорошее, и танцы, и вечеринки должны заканчиваться, и вот музыка достигла крещендо, а затем умерла. Старк взял Дума за руку и повёл прочь с танцпола. К самому его краю, недалеко от стульев, которые поставили для тех, кто хотел смотреть, а не танцевать — Дум заметил, что Рид Ричардс сидел на одном из них, оживлённо разговаривал с кем-то, кого Дум не знал, пока Сью Шторм сидела рядом, безрезультатно сверля спину Ричардса. Стулья неудачников.

— Спасибо за танец, — сказал Старк. Он приподнялся на носках, и, пока Дум открывал рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь — что угодно, на самом деле, — поймал губами поцелуй, который, видимо, должен был коснуться лишь щеки.

Но Старк никогда не был тем, кто упускал возможности, и поэтому, разумеется, углубил его. Дум застыл на мгновение — шокированный — и затем растворился в нём, рот приоткрылся, чтобы впустить язык Старка, губы наслаждались мягкой сладостью поцелуя. Дум не позволял рукам обвиться вокруг талии Старка, чтобы прижать теснее, пока они не вплавятся друг в друга, но это произошло само собой, и между ними не осталось и крошечного расстояния. Старк дрожал, словно сдерживал смех или сильное желание, когда они всё же отстранились.

— Что это было? — спросил Дум, его пальцы подрагивали. Он хотел прикоснуться к своим губам, но обнаружил, что каким-то странным образом, словно намагниченный, его обтянутый перчаткой кончик пальца обводит мягкую нижнюю губу Старка, припухшую и покрасневшую от поцелуя.

— Эм, поцелуй? — спросил Старк. — У тебя такого раньше не было?

Конечно же, у Дума был поцелуй — или нет? У него были любовники; на его родине мало кто мог ему отказать, а некоторые преследовали его ради денег, власти, статуса, комфорта, но целовали ли он хоть кого-то из них? Многие годы прошли с тех пор, как он впервые надел железную маску и спрятал себя самого от мира, что судил бы его за страшные шрамы.

Челюсть Дума напряглась в ожидании издёвки от Старка. В конце концов, этот факт был достоин насмешки. Дум был далеко не девственником, но его первый поцелуй случился с одним из его величайших врагов, Тони Старком. Железным Человеком. Он никогда это не переживёт.

Но Старк не сказал ничего резкого или жестокого, его губы не растянулись в усмешке. Он выглядел… польщённым. Возможно, немного самодовольным, но не из-за Дума.

Дум понял, что он всё ещё касается пальцем линии губ Старка. Недостаточно. Дум зубами стянул перчатку и коснулся щеки Старка.

— Не поцелуй, — сказал Дум, — а губ прикосновение. _Твои уста грех сняли с уст моих_. Это. Что _это_?

— Шекспир? — Старк рассмеялся, в его карих глазах плескалась теплота. — Тогда я должен сказать: « _И на себе, должно быть, удержали_ ».

Дум пропустил следующую строку, притягивая Старка для ещё одного поцелуя, чтобы распробовать эти полные губы, потеряться в жаре и желании на мгновение. Губы Старка были на вкус как вино, железо и немного кофе. Его рот поддался вторжению, приглашал войти глубже.

— Снимите номер!

Дум оглянулся и увидел Ричардса, который выразительно закатывал глаза. Когда Дум поднял руку — он хотел, — ладонь Старка обхватила его запястье, касаясь кожи между перчаткой и пиджаком и обжигая.

— Нет, он прав, как бы ни было больно признать, — сказал Старк. Дёрнув с нежностью, Старк повёл Дума дальше от стульев. — Никогда не устраивай шоу, если не собираешься брать плату.

— Что ты делаешь? — следовал за ним Дум, слишком растерянный, чтобы остановить и потребовать объяснений.

— Пытаюсь понять, что это, — ответил Старк. — Это требует изучения явления, повторных экспериментов в жёстко контролируемых условиях, исследования со всех сторон.

Кто бы мог подумать, что научный жаргон может звучать так сексуально? Дум не думал, но внезапно загорелся тем, что Старк предлагал.

— Подсобка?

Старк ухмыльнулся, открывая дверь.

— Начнём с малого, поработаем, — сказал он. — Проведём небольшой эксперимент здесь, а позже в гостиничном номере, если результаты будут успешными.

Дум снова запустил руку в карман пиджака, детонатор подпрыгивал в обнажённых пальцах, холодный и смертельный. Ещё будет время, позже, а пока ему было любопытно. Исследование и эксперимент откроют, что именно это, звенящее между ними в воздухе, — искра желания, нить потребности или осколок нужды.

Дум последовал за ним. Никто не обращал на них внимания, а рука Старка всё ещё крепко сжимала запястье. Кладовка была просторной и тёмной. Они могли делать что угодно, и никто бы никогда не узнал. Он толкнул Старка, и они вошли, закрывая за собой дверь. Старк отпихнул ведро с чистящими принадлежностями к двери. Это, конечно, никак не удержит того, кто захочет зайти, но предупредит о вторжении и даст им несколько секунд.

Они долго стояли здесь, тяжело дыша, но не двигались, смотря друг на друга в блёклом свете, излучаемом арк-реактором Старка, — это кое-что говорило о толщине ткани рубашки Старка, что Дум не заметил раньше; бледно-голубое свечение выглядело соблазнительно и странно, — а после они двинулись навстречу, руки переплелись, губы встретились, тела прижались друг к другу.

Дум обхватил голову Старка обеими ладонями, большие пальцы прижимались за его ушами, не позволяя двигаться, чтобы Дум мог завладеть, разграбить, взять. Старк давал так же хорошо, как и брал, его язык, скользкий и юркий, оглаживал рот Дума изнутри. Старк был на вкус как грех, и секс, и открытый воздух, как дикость и опасность. Он был на вкус как всё, о чём Дум когда-либо думал, что хотел и не мог получить.

Дум отступил. Это не входило в план, это не… он должен остановиться. Это _невозможно_. Это ни к чему не приведёт. Ещё немного, ещё одно прикосновение, один поцелуй. Ещё одно мгновение притворства, и тогда он остановится.

Подняв Старка и усадив на край раковины, Дум оказался между его бёдрами, потёрся о него, когда Старк обернул ноги вокруг его талии. Ещё один поцелуй, чтобы насытиться им, поцелуй, достаточно долгий, чтобы он пришёл в себя.

— Да, — сказал Старк, выдыхая в поцелуй так, словно ему больше ничего не нужно, кроме этого. — Это просто идеально.

— Тони, — произнёс его имя Дум, и Тони вздрогнул, пройдясь губами по щеке Дума к подбородку, вдоль мягкой, уязвимой линии горла. Дум не мог сопротивляться, он не хотел. Он позволил Тони прикоснуться к нему, он был твёрд, как железо, и отчаянно желал. Он снова притянул Тони, чтобы встретиться с ним губами; поцелуй становился мокрым, и скользким, и полным желания, пока они вместе терялись в нём, подавались бёдрами навстречу друг другу в чувственном тандеме, так же синхронно, как на танцполе.

Дум рычал от удовольствия, испивая вздохи Тони, словно вор. Он и был вором, он воровал у этого человека, брал без разрешения, брал и ничего не давал взамен. При обычных обстоятельствах это позабавило бы Дума. Теперь же он почувствовал дрожь вины. Он медленно, колеблясь отступил назад.

— Ты должен сказать, как мне называть тебя, — пробормотал Тони, снова потянувшись за поцелуем. Он протянул руку и коснулся лица Дума, легко и нерешительно. Его рука скользнула вниз, по груди Дума, и ещё ниже, остановившись на передней части брюк, где интерес Дума был совершенно очевиден.

— Зачем?

— Так мне будет что прокричать, когда ты заставишь меня кончить, — беззаботно ответил Тони, и Дум вздрогнул, желая этого. Чёрт, он хотел этого, но это было бы так глупо и неразумно. Тони не захочет… не мог _в самом деле_ хотеть… того, что они делали, если бы знал правду.

— Рабун, — сказал Дум, вспоминая старый псевдоним, который не использовал уже несколько десятилетий; имя, которое Тони, вероятно, не узнает, но которое он использовал достаточно часто, чтобы оно имело для него значение. Слова, в конце концов, были властью. Произнося их, ты получаешь власть над вещью, описанной в слове, и в этот мимолётный миг Дум хотел, чтобы Тони имел власть над ним. Но только совсем немного.

Шелест молнии Дума показался очень громким и чрезвычайно важным. С рывком Тони расстегнул брюки Дума и отпустил. Брюки, не такие узко скроенные, как у Тони, скользнули по бёдрам и в итоге оказались вокруг лодыжек. Дум потянулся за касанием, жаждав его, желая, нуждаясь, и рука Тони коснулась его. Гладила, дразнила, легко и почти игриво. Дум смотрел, его глаза цепляли каждое движение.

Когда Тони гладил его, быстро, но нежно, дразняще, но так правильно и ритмично, они синхронно стонали от взаимного удовольствия, подаренного прикосновениями. Дум упивался ощущением руки Тони на нём, а затем Тони поднял руку, лизнул свою ладонь и вернул её на член Дума, теперь уже скользким, прекрасным, ноющим скольжением тепла и влаги. Тони был великолепен, бесстыден. Дум подался вперёд, ближе к этому прикосновению, возбуждённый, доведённый до грани и отчаянно нуждающийся в освобождении. И тогда губы Тони накрыли его, издавая самые изумительные звуки, вздыхая и постанывая от желания, пока он работал языком и губами и давал телу Дума обещания, которые он не сможет сдержать.

Дум был готов позволить Тони эту ложь.

Думу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти необходимое ему во влажном шёлке рта Тони. Дум был уничтожен этим, его пальцы впились в плечи Тони и оцарапали кожу, когда он кончил. В тот момент Тони был самым опасным человеком, которого знал Дум, потому что Дум _желал_.

Дум поцеловал Тони в уголок рта, когда тот встал, тяжело дыша.

— Теперь ты, — сказал Дум, опускаясь. Тони расстегнул молнию и спустил узкие штаны на бёдра, извиваясь в объятиях Дума, дрогнув от случайного — и не столь случайного — прикосновения к коже, поскольку Дум помогал ему.

Существовало много слов, чтобы описать, каким человеком являлся Виктор фон Дум, и среди них не было таких прилагательных, как «добрый» или «нежный», но на тот момент он был всем, чем не являлся на самом деле. На один яркий момент он позволил Тони вытащить себя на свет божий — метафорически говоря, конечно — и он стал всем, что нужно Тони.

Он надеялся.

Дум присел, Тони примостился на краю раковины прямо над ним, и Дум провёл длинную скользкую дорожку по стволу Тони, по мягкой бархатной коже, немного влажной от пота, желания и напряжения. Он коснулся языком этой кожи, обвёл её, перекатывая сладкий вкус во рту, и Тони застонал, откинув голову и сильнее наваливаясь на раковину.

— Нет, нет, — позвал Дум, заставляя его выпрямиться. — Я могу вознести тебя на небеса, но только если ты будешь наблюдать за мной. — Он хотел, чтобы на него смотрели эти глаза — тёмные, возбуждённые и полные желания. Полные жажды. Дума, его прикосновений, его рта. Ему это было нужно так же, как был нужен воздух, вода и вино, мясо и сила.

Тони вдохнул, резко и с похотью, и приподнялся, насколько мог. Его глаза были полны решимости, и он встретил взгляд Дума в бледном голубом свете дугового реактора.

— Боже, — благоговейно и беспомощно выдохнул он. — Это так… Боже, это так горячо.

От быстрого перепиха в кладовой Дум не ждал — он правда ничего не ждал и получил всё, — что это будет так отчаянно сладко. Бешеное слияние на грани с безумием, и всё же в этом было очарование и восхитительность, которые Дум не против исследовать на досуге. Но это было всё, что когда-либо могло быть, и потому Дум был полон решимости сделать это хорошо. Чтобы запечатлеть в памяти это воспоминание о Тони Старке, этот момент, который он никогда не забудет.

На мгновение Дум отстранился полюбоваться плавными линиями тела Тони, взъерошенного и завораживающего, полуодетого, с широко расставленными ногами. Дум провёл губами по всей длине, чуть сжимая ствол, и благодарно застонал, когда Тони выгнулся, придерживаясь за раковину, чтобы не упасть. Это было великолепно — сила, которую он имел в этот момент, и не нужно доминировать или разрушать, лишь приносить невыразимое удовольствие.

Этот человек в данный момент принадлежал Думу.

А Дум принадлежал ему.

Тони закричал, когда кончил, как и обещал, и Дум никогда не слышал ничего более прекрасного.

— Да, да, — повторял Тони, — дай мне.

Тони обнял него, когда они закончили, обмякший, насытившийся и тяжело дышащий. Они стояли так долгое время — совершенное и прекрасное мгновение.

А потом занялись уборкой и пытались привести себя в презентабельный вид. И, конечно же, не преуспели. Волосы Тони оказались в полном беспорядке, а от коварного, нарочито беспечного вида, который он обычно имел, не осталось и следа; рубашка Дума была запятнана бог знал какой грязью и мылом из раковины.

Дум помог Тони заправить рубашку и украл ещё несколько жгучих поцелуев.

Часы пробили полночь, как только они вышли из кладовки, оба очаровательно помятые и пропахшие сексом.

— Разоблачение, разоблачение, — разнёсся по банкетному залу крик, и все герои, которых знал Дум, снимали маски.

— Да, — сказал Тони, подойдя ближе. — Разоблачение.

Никто ничего не узнает. Дум позволил Тони снять маску, позволил зелёно-серебряной ткани упасть с лица, показывая его шрам, его уродство человеку, с которым он только что делил нечто прекрасное. Это момент, когда Тони будет насмехаться, будет отвергать всё, что…

— Боже, ты чертовски великолепен, — прошептал Тони. Он прикоснулся к лицу Дума, проследил линию его щёки. Дум почти ударил его по руке, когда эти кончики пальцев очертили форму шрама. — Самый красивый мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел.

— Лжец, — сказал Дум без должного презрения, но он хотел, отчаянно хотел верить.

Тони снял свою маску, встретился с глазами Дума с мягкой улыбкой.

— По-твоему, это похоже на лицо лжеца?

 _Разумеется, так и было_. Слова являлись абсолютным противоречием; все знали, кто такой Тони Старк, знали, кем он был. Но на его лице не читалось ни лжи, ни колебания, ни отвращения в глазах.

— Нет, это не так, — произнёс Дум и потянулся к губами Тони для одного, последнего поцелуя.

— Настало ли время для истины? — спросил Тони, прижавшись к Думу. — Скажешь мне, кто ты? — Дум почувствовал, как ладони Тони скользят по спине, не опускаясь ниже, лишь дразня. — Позволь отвезти тебя домой и дальше выяснять, что же _это_?

— Не сегодня, — ответил Дум. Он высвободился из рук Тони и поцеловал его пальцы. — Спокойной ночи. — И, прежде чем Тони смог что-то сделать, исчез, затерявшись в толпе, оставив его позади.

Когда он незаметно покинул здание, то заперся в машине, вздрагивая, и желая, и…

Похоже, Тони оставил что-то для него. В заднем кармане Дум нашёл клочок бумаги.

_Ты знаешь, кто я такой. Позвони мне._

И телефонный номер.

Вернувшись в Башню уже ночью, возбуждённый и беспокойный, Тони изучал кожаную перчатку, которую снял с руки человека и которую тот забыл.

Где-то там был человек, который изменил жизнь Тони, и Тони собирался его найти.


	2. A Stark Reminder (Суровое напоминание)

Боже, как же Тони ненавидел такие вещи; Старк Индастриз наладила деловое партнёрство с небольшой марокканской компанией Intelicorp. В рамках глобальной инициативы СтаркИн за последние несколько лет они объединились, сформировали крепкую связь между фирмами и аналитические центры с более мелкими технологическими компаниями, финансируя и повышая глобальную осведомлённость. Intelicorp недавно совершила крупный прорыв в области технологии фильтрации воды и воздуха. Ожидалось, что Тони Старк появится на мероприятии, и так и будет, но пока он повалился на красивый, но не очень удобный диван в лучшем номере лучшего отеля в Рабате.

Пустая трата времени, по мнению Тони. Пеппер на мероприятиях такого рода справлялась лучше него. Она всегда знала, что сказать, была пунктуальна и красива, умна и добра и никогда не вела себя так, будто хотела оказаться где-то ещё, даже когда на самом деле так и было. Но иногда инвесторы желали видеть неуловимого Тони Старка.

Чего Тони _хотел_ , так это найти человека, с которым танцевал почти месяц назад. Месяц, а он всё ещё чувствовал на себе руки мужчины, закрывая глаза, чувствовал вкус его губ, слышал его мягкие стоны, и Тони _жаждал_. А ещё был чертовски расстроен, потому что обычно, когда Тони чего-то хотел, он это получал. Но его таинственного любовника как будто вовсе не существовало.

Никто с вечеринки не помнил, что разговаривал с ним. Джанет Ван Дайн понятия не имела, кто он такой. И Тони просмотрел каждую фотографию с каждого сотового телефона, но не нашёл ничего, кроме одного размытого изображения Тони и Рабуна на танцполе. Джанет клялась, что не приглашала никого с таким именем, но на вечеринке было несколько плюс-один, с которыми она лично не встречалась.

Это задевало сильнее, чем должно было, — думать, что человек, который полностью поглотил мысли Тони, оказался чьим-то спутником и причина, по которой Тони не смог найти его, заключалась в том, что он _не одинок_. Не то чтобы Тони колебался и думал про обман — он воспринимал отношения других людей серьёзно. Но… ему нравилось знать, что всё, что он делал, на деле именно этим и являлось.

Тони взял тарелку, которую забрал со шведского стола. В гостинице было душно, и мысли бегали по кругу. И внезапно всё, чего Тони захотелось, — это свежий воздух и пончик с желе. Ну, со вторым вряд ли бы получилось без полёта в костюме, но медовые пирожные, которые предлагала кухня, могли подойти. Он развернул вощёную бумагу, на которой их подавали. Под ними лежал конверт, который он не заметил раньше.

Наташа бы убила его за такую глупость, но Тони отложил пирожные и взял конверт. Он поднёс его к свету; бумага была достаточно плотной, чтобы понять, что внутри, но разглядел, как скользили какие-то предметы. Не бумага.

На конверте прекрасным каллиграфическим почерком зелёными чернилами было выведено его имя. _Энтони Старк_.

К чёрту. Если бы кто-то послал ему письмом бомбу, это было бы более захватывающим, чем доставка его речи на банкет компании. Он надорвал конверт сбоку и высыпал содержимое на стол. Лист бумаги, ключ-карта и… горсть зелёных и серебряных блёсток и полоса красного и золотого кружева. Тони сглотнул и уселся удобнее.

Он развернул лист бумаги. Теми же зелёными чернилами: «Я должен был позвонить. Комната 5».

Слишком нетерпеливый, чтобы ждать лифт, лишь бы проехать один этаж, Тони направился налево и спустился по лестнице. Секундная тишина, прежде чем тёмная фигура вышла из лестничной клетки.

— Мистер Старк.

От этого звука нервы натянулись.

— Боже, — сказал он, оборачиваясь. Тони пошатнулся, чуть не упал; боль, о которой он даже не догадывался, резко исчезла. — Это ты.

И тогда Рабун оказался перед ним, развернул его и сильно прижал к стене. Тони не мог успел и рта раскрыть, воздух в лёгких горел, когда они целовались и целовались. Руки Рабуна были на бёдрах Тони, пальцы впивались в тело, когда он прижимал его к себе. Так долго, слишком долго, и Тони тонул в желании. Он застонал в рот Рабуна, прикусив его губу и ущипнув за челюсть.

— Я не был уверен, что ты настоящий, — признался Тони. — Я не мог найти тебя.

Рабун немного отступил, холодный воздух скользнул между ними, и Тони задрожал, подавшись навстречу жару.

— Ты меня разыскивал?

— Ты думал, что я не буду?

Тони, вероятно, следовало ожидать этот недоверчивый взгляд. В конце концов, он был печально известен своим разнообразием постельных увлечений и почти полным отсутствием постоянных партнёров. В груди кольнуло странной вспышкой боли, не потому, что его недооценили, но потому, что Рабун мог подумать, что безразличен Тони.

Рабун просто пожал плечами. 

— Я нашёл тебя сейчас, — сказал он. И двинулся назад, вниз по лестнице, одной рукой едва держа Тони за кончики пальцев. Тони мог легко отказаться идти, но зов манящих губ Рабуна было трудно игнорировать, как и эти ловкие пальцы. Тони хотел большего и не имел привычки отказывать себе в том, чего хотел.

— Почему ты не позвонил?

Рабун мрачно улыбнулся.

— У меня есть могущественные враги, мистер Старк, — сказал он, — которые не обрадуются, увидев меня с таким, как ты. И даже те немногие, кого я называю друзьями, не станут относиться к этой связи благосклонно. Мы должны быть очень осторожны.

Ну, это было правдой; Тони не был пустым местом. Любой, кто состоял с ним в отношениях, подвергался определённой степени риска.

— Я подверг тебя опасности?

Рабун на эти слова тихо рассмеялся, открыл дверь и завёл Тони в комнату, не столь богато обставленную, как номер Тони, но не потрёпанную.

— Мы подвергли опасности друг друга, — сказал он. — Возможно, неосознанно. Вы определённо нарушили мои планы, мистер Старк.

— Тони, — сказал Тони, он двигался быстро и уверенно, держась за Рабуна, пока дверь не закрылась, а затем снова нетерпеливо поцеловал его. Рабун, такой же настойчивый, толкнул Тони к двери и проник языком в его рот, пробуя, изучая. Это был поцелуй, отчаянно подумал Тони, просто поцелуй. Из-за него кости не должны превращаться в желе, колени — ослабнуть, а кровь — кипеть. И всё же каждый дюйм его тела дрожал. Его ладони зудели от желания ласкать обнажённую кожу, и он не мог, _просто не мог_ насытиться.

— Тони, — прошептал Рабун, и Тони хотел испить этот звук прямо с его рта. Всё, что он мог сделать, — жаждать этого. Тони обнял Рабуна за шею, притянув ближе; одна нога скользнула вверх, обхватив его бедро. Он потёрся всем телом, чувствуя возбуждение Рабуна внутренней стороной бедра. Рабун открыл рот, дразнил Тони языком, скользнул внутрь. Горячо и бесстыдно, касаясь языками и сталкиваясь зубами. Проникновение и отступление, глубокие отголоски самого низменного инстинкта. Тони тёрся о бедро Рабуна, пытаясь удовлетворить болезненное возбуждение.

Сердце Тони бешено стучало, пульс бился в ушах, в лёгких горело от нехватки воздуха.

— Боже, я хочу тебя, хочу тебя, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись в шею Рабуна, чувствуя раскалённую кожу губами и языком.

— Мне это нужно, — признался Рабун. — Я не хотел, это опасно, но… Тони, мне это нужно. Я не могу сопротивляться, прости меня.

И снова его губы, полные, мягкие и открытые; язык скользнул, чтобы попробовать вкус Тони. Его руки легли Тони на грудь, и сначала Тони подумал, что его оттолкнут. _Ох, милый, ещё нет, ещё нет._ Он не был готов отказаться от пламени, который пылал, разгорался и угрожал сжечь его жизнь.

Ловкие пальцы Рабуна смяли рубашку, сорвав пуговицы. Сначала Тони хотел прикрыть грудь, спрятать дуговой реактор, но Рабун перехватил его запястья, завёл над головой, прижав руки Тони к стене. _Ох, да._ Тони откинулся с задушенным стоном, полным нужды и жажды. Рабун снова поцеловал его, укусив и слегка оттянув нижнюю губу Тони. Он покончил с пуговицами, и кожа Тони обнажилась для него.

Обе его руки теперь были над головой, запястья скрещены в железной хватке Рабуна. Тони он удерживал одной рукой, не позволяя вырваться, в то время как другой изучал его кожу, оставляя горящие узоры. Сердце Тони сильно ударилось раз, второй, когда Рабун, исследуя, провёл пальцем по холодной поверхности дугового реактора; бессилие и безумие Тони — порождение самой глубинной и жизненно важной его части — расцветали на коже. Мрачный виток ужаса добавил остроты страстному желанию, и Рабун просто наклонился, чтобы снова поймать губы Тони.

— Он прекрасен, — пробормотал Рабун. — Как и ты. Уникальный и мощный.

_И уязвимый._

Тони открыл глаза.

— Отведи меня в постель. — Он не был уверен, отдаёт ли приказ или просит об одолжении. Ему было всё равно. Ему просто это нужно.

***

Дум полный дурак.

Ни один мужчина не стоил этого, ни поцелуя, ни прикосновения. Дум подвергал риску всё, ухаживая за Тони Старком. Это было сиюминутное безумие. Он вернулся в Латверию и поклялся больше не думать об этом. Выбросил салфетку в огонь, а затем обжёгся, с сожалением потянувшись за ней.

Брать — это его инстинкт. Были подземелья, которые могли сдержать мощь такого, как Железный человек, существовали наручники, которые могли связать его, заклинания, которые могли лишить его воли и заставить принадлежать Думу.

Эта мысль причиняла Думу боль.

Нет. Дум не возьмёт это силой. Тони заслуживал большего.

Тестирование, как сказал Тони. Эксперимент.

И Дум увидел. Опыт оказался настолько далеко за пределами простого и необходимого соития, что было у Дума раньше; разумеется, это свежо и остро отпечаталось в его разуме. Время должно бы укротить это, облегчить боль, нужду, жажду.

И всё же ночь сменялась ночью, и Дум обнаружил, что просыпается в поту, разбитый и болезный, простыни промокли насквозь, а сам он тянется к человеку, которого там нет. Который не мог принадлежать Думу.

Это нехорошо. Дум должен был лучше понимать это явление. Дум должен был знать. Возможно, Железный Человек не мог принадлежать Думу, но это не значило, что Рабун Алал не мог принадлежать, хоть отчасти, Энтони Старку.

Лучший способ встретиться, решил Дум, прикрываясь бизнесом. Как СтаркИн, так и различные теневые корпорации, которые полностью или частично интересовали Латверию, пользовались высоким спросом в технологической отрасли. Дум обратил внимание на этот путь, нашёл точку соприкосновения. У крошечной компании, работающей над очищением воды и воздуха, нашлись некоторые акции, принадлежащие Думу. Он подталкивал деньги и людей в этом направлении, призывал к сотрудничеству, потом, когда пришло время, нашёптывал на ухо нужные слова. Энтони Старк должен был прийти отпраздновать их совместный успех.

Отсюда действовать было легко. Несколько подкупленных посыльных, и Дум знал, в каком отеле остановился Старк.

Он подкупил часть кухонного персонала. Написал письмо. И ждал.

И теперь Тони был наполовину одет и дрожал в объятиях Дума… Дум полный дурак.

Он должен хотеть совсем другого вместо этого, должен делать совсем другое вместо этого. Железный Человек прямо здесь, один в гостиничном номере, где никто не думал бы искать их, и…

Тони не сопротивлялся Думу. Он тихо дышал ему в ухо, покусывал мочку, опаляя горячим и щекотным дыханием. Дум мог сломать шею Тони в одно мгновение, и вместо этого он свободной рукой дёргал, пытаясь расстегнуть, молнию его штанов.

Дум провёл ладонью по паху Тони, но между ними всё ещё было слишком много ткани. Это бесило. Он отпустил запястья Тони, чтобы позаботиться об этом, и Тони, не теряя времени, с ловкостью снимал рубашку Дума и облизывал его обнажённую ключицу. Он подталкивал Дума вперёд со стонами, всхлипываниями и шёпотом поощрения.

— Да, вот так. О боже, да…

Пальцы Тони пробрались под пояс штанов Дума. Дум резко вдохнул, сильно и отчаянно потрясённый тем, как это напрочь лишало его контроля — всего лишь пальцы на ноющем член.

Он полный дурак.

Но губы Тони не лгали, не могли. Эти поцелуи были слишком реальными, слишком грязными и полными жажды для расчётливого соблазнения; звуки, вырывающиеся из его рта, были необузданными и честными. Если Дум полный дурак, то и Тони тоже.

Они сталкивались, как волны, снимая одежду. Трогали друг друга, изучали. Пальцы Тони нашли чувствительное местечко на спине Дума, прикосновение к которому заставило выгнуться, а пальцы на ногах поджаться, и исследовали его мягкими штрихами и быстрыми щекотными прикосновениями.

Тони подтолкнул его к кровати, и Дум сделал несколько шагов назад, нетерпеливо отшвырнув штаны, не бросив и взгляда. Незавершённое дело. Он хотел, нуждался в том, чтобы выяснить, что это между ними, это беспокойное, неустанное желание. Определённо, другого эксперимента, другой ночи, другого прикосновения, другого соития было бы достаточно, чтобы насытиться.

_Не отпускай меня. Никогда больше не отпускай меня._

Тони сжал его в объятиях, и они упали на кровать, переплетясь телами. Дум не был уверен, где именно его тело оказалось и когда Тони начал. Кожа Тони была горячей и шелковистой под его руками и губами. Он хотел оставить на теле Тони своё клеймо, пометить его, и он сделал это, кусая Тони в плечо, пока тот не напрягся, выгибаясь от боли.

Он дрожал от нетерпения, сильный вихрь желания в основании позвоночника разжигал каждый нерв. Дум оказался на спине, Тони над ним, собственнически и нетерпеливо прослеживая губами путь вниз по его груди. Он медлил, дегустируя и сжимая бедро Дума, его рука двигалась ниже. Пальцы проследили дорожку тёмных волос и достигли члена Дума, а затем Тони обхватил его, легко и на пробу проведя ладонью вверх и вниз.

Дум гладил спину и плечи Тони, чувствуя мощные, гибкие мышцы, закалённые годами ношения железной брони, как у кузнеца.

Аккуратные и всё же сильные, красивые руки мягко блестели от пота, словно покрытые маслом. Рот Тони, накрывший член, был приятным потрясением, и Дум подался бёдрами вперёд, навстречу этим прекрасным, искусным и влажным ласкам. Он ждал всю жизнь потрясения, как это, и не собирался делать ничего, только наслаждаться. Его пальцы путались в волосах Тони, удерживая и направляя.

_Не останавливайся. Никогда не останавливаться._

Тони скользнул по телу Дума вверх, ложась на него, и потёрся членом о скользкий от его же слюны член Дума. Дум застонал, было так хорошо, что он мог кричать, но губы Тони снова накрыли его губы. Сминали и разграбляли.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Тони, сжимая челюсть Дума. — Хочу принять тебя, почувствовать тебя во мне, сладко, влажно и долго. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, почувствовал меня, был моим. Сделай меня своим. Я хочу этого. Ты можешь… ты сделаешь… ты?..

— Да. — Потому что этого Дум хотел. Хотел прижать собой к кровати это гибкое тело, пока оно извивается и стонет. Если Дум не кончит прямо сейчас, от одной лишь мысли об этом.

Дум знал, что это возможность, что Тони придёт в его комнату ради этого. И тоже хотел. Нуждался.

Дум перевернул Тони, прижимая его к матрасу, проезжаясь членом по члену Тони, чувствуя, как скольжение сменяется восхитительным трением. Он коснулся губами груди Тони, двигаясь ниже. Кожа возле дугового реактора была холоднее, тоньше и на вкус как металл. Тони дрожал от прикосновения, его глаза напряжённо наблюдали за действиями Дума. Дум чуть сместился, взял красивый упругий сосок в рот и потянул, облизывая быстро сокращающуюся плоть. Царапнул зубами чувствительную кожу, и Тони, выгибаясь, захлебнулся вдохом.

— Да, вот так, — прошептал Тони. — Я хочу этого.

Звуки и всхлипы, которые издавал Тони, были намного лучше, чем в ту ночь в подсобке, и Дум с радостью провёл бы следующий час или даже больше, заставляя Тони умолять, не обращая внимания на собственное желание.

Дум опустился ещё ниже, и Тони бесстыдно и распутно раздвинул ноги. Дум схватил стройную лодыжку и подтолкнул бедро Тони, ещё сильнее раскрывая его перед собой, смотря на плотно сжатый вход. Он обвёл чувствительную кожу пальцем и не мог сдержать самодовольной усмешки, которая коснулась его губ, когда Тони хныкнул и задрожал от прикосновения.

Он заранее сложил всё необходимое в тумбочку и прервался, мучая Тони, чтобы взять смазку и презервативы. Дум смазал средний палец и проник в Тони без лишней подготовки. Тони ахнул, напряг бёдра и зашипел. Дум играл, выкручивая запястье и двигая то вперёд, то назад, распаляя Тони и заставляя снова стонать. Он ввёл второй палец. Боже, Тони был узким и горячим, а его мышцы обхватывали так плотно. Он продолжал растягивать его, добавляя больше смазки по мере необходимости, пока Тони не начал бессвязно бормотать, извиваться и ёрзать по кровати.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сейчас же, — скулил он, сжимая постельное бельё. Дум бросил Тони презерватив и с восторгом наблюдал, как Тони изо всех сил пытается его открыть, пока он продолжал дразнить, заставляя дрожать. — Боже, это… вот дерьмо, это… зло.

 _Зло._ Это было не что иное, как правда, и всё же заставило Дума задуматься, и он остановился, вытащил пальцы и позволил Тони натянуть презерватив, кончиками пальцев касаясь кожи Дума и дразня.

Одним плавным движением Дум скользнул в него, оказываясь в пьянящем теле. О да, очень, очень хорошо. Тони был тугим и горячим, но достаточно опытным, чтобы не сжиматься. Они двигались вместе, легко и плавно. Дум схватил Тони за лодыжки, развёл его ноги шире, меняя угол проникновения, и это было хорошо, так хорошо. Дум сосредоточился на трении, ровном и плотном, на ощущении фантастического тела Тони, которое сжималось вокруг него. Тони подавался навстречу на каждом толчке. Вздрагивал, дрожал, и Дум вбивался в него снова и снова. Забирал всё, что мог. Отдавал всё, что имел.

Они подходили, они подходили друг другу так хорошо. Дум толкался сильнее, теряя ритм. Тони обхватил ногами его талию и крепко сжал. Каждый звук и движение приближали его к краю, кровь горела в жилах, сердце билось в груди, лёгкие работали как мехи.

Тони потянулся, дотронулся до себя и изогнулся дугой, почти доведя Дума до кульминации.

Дум схватил запястья Тони и с силой вжал их в матрас.

— Ты не позволишь мне кончить? — В словах слышалась дразнящая нота, словно удовольствия от ожидания было больше, чем от оргазма.

— Я заставлю тебя кончить, — пригрозил Дум, мрачно рыча в ухо Тони. — Когда я буду готов.

— Высокомерный ублюдок, — ласково упрекнул Тони.

— Лучшее, что у тебя когда-либо будет, — возразил Дум. Он изменил ракурс и наблюдал, как глаза Тони расширились, а рот открылся от потрясения. — Вот так, вот так. — Он вбивался упорно, жёстко, безжалостно, задевая простату Тони, удерживал руки Тони на месте, отказывая ему в трении, которого он жаждал, практически плача от необходимости.

Тони крутился под ним, извиваясь и двигая бёдрами с отчаянными рывками; восхитительное напряжение между ними росло до тех пор, пока Дум не начал думать лишь о собственном оргазме, разгорающемся в поджавшихся яйцах. Он отпустил Тони, просунул руки под его спину и прижал к себе. Предъэякулянт с головки члена Тони пачкал живот Дума, пока он втрахивал Тони в матрас, и вдруг Тони закричал:

— Боже! — Он кончил и излился на живот Дума, горячо, мокро, скользко.

Его пульсирующие, содрогающиеся мышцы сжали член Дума. Слишком много и всё же недостаточно. Дум уткнулся лицом в плечо Тони и отпустил себя. Да, вот так.

_У меня есть ты._

Дум вздрогнул, достигнув разрядки, чувствуя липкую, потную кожу под щекой.

Он должен был насытиться, удовлетвориться.

Он должен был выйти из Тони и выставить его вон.

И всё же…

Сумасшествие. Идиотизм.

_Что же это такое?_

Дум притянул Тони ещё ближе, рассеянно касаясь губами его шеи, чувствуя, как пульс сбивается и постепенно замедляется.

— Я… Вау. — Тони успокаивающе провёл рукой по спине Дума.

Вау. Точно. Вот именно.

Дум вышел из него и поморщился из-за подсыхающего пота на коже.

— Это было… — Дум кивнул, даже не заботясь, как именно Тони описал их поступок. Он прикусил губу, затем протянул руку.

— Останешься?

— Боже, да, — ответил Тони, обхватывая пальцами ладонь Дум.

Дум накинул на них одеяло, и они прижались друг к другу, Тони лёг на грудь Дума. Он почувствовал… что-то. Что-то сжалось в его груди.

Сумасшествие. Идиотизм.

Любовь?

_Чёрт._

Что теперь ему делать?

***

Тони проснулся в темноте от толчка, когда к его бедру настойчиво прижались с эрекцией. Он перевернулся, и Рабун позаботился о них самым приятным способом. Тони уже не был молод, и у Рабуна в волосах мелькали седые пряди, а в уголках глаз виднелись мелкие морщинки. У них не должно быть двух раундов за день, а тем более четыре за одну ночь, но это случилось.

— На этот раз ты мне позвонишь? — спросил Тони, когда он наконец одевался. Как бы ему ни хотелось провести день в постели с Рабуном, он приехал в Марокко не просто так, и это не должно лишить его рассудка.

— Непременно, — сказал Рабун, всё ещё голый и лежащий на кровати, словно персонаж одной из тех пошлых французских картин. Боже, он был великолепен.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тони и написал свой номер.

— Когда ты вернёшься, меня здесь не будет, — предупредил Рабун. — Мы должны быть осторожны.

— Твои враги, — кивнул Тони. Он ненавидел это. Он мог защитить его от любых врагов. Но Рабун не говорил, от чего именно ему может понадобиться защита, и…

— Я думал, — произнёс Рабун, задумчиво почёсывая подбородок, — что это может быть… заблуждением. Я хотел знать, что произойдёт. Но ты начал проникать под кожу. Боюсь, меня это не устроит. Этого недостаточно.

— Да, — сказал Тони. Он вернулся в постель и требовательно поцеловал, а затем снова, потому что Рабун не был единственным, кто не удовлетворён.

— Я обязательно тебе позвоню. Скоро.

— Я буду считать минуты, — ответил Тони, и он даже не лгал. Он оделся и ушёл. Услышал, как закрылась дверь, а потом, мгновение спустя, щёлкнул замок. Он остановился в холле и прислонился головой к прохладной штукатурке стены.

Одна минута.

Две минуты.

Это будет долгое ожидание.


	3. Doom's Day Scenario (Сценарий дня Дума/конца света)

Новое сообщение от неизвестного: _Grand Hotel, Стокгольм. Пятница, 21:00 по местному времени. Спроси мистера Алала._

Телефон Тони чуть не выпал из его рук — так сильно его трясло. Двадцать тысяч шестьсот пятьдесят две минуты прошло с тех пор, как он слышал что-либо от Рабуна, и Тони был в абсолютном ужасе. Даже Пеппер отказалась от попыток уговорить его хоть на какое-то подобие вежливости и сослала в мастерскую, а не заставляла работать с клиентами и партнёрами, и даже позволила ему не присутствовать на полугодовом заседании Совета.

Пребывание в мастерской не помогло. Он кричал на Дубину так часто, что тот дулся на своей зарядной станции и отказывался принимать извинения Тони. Тони не мог ничего создавать. Он не мог сделать ничего полезного. Он просто хандрил, копался в старых идеях, пил на завтрак, забывал про обед, просыпал ужин. Тони Старк был способен спать где угодно, кроме нормальной чёртовой кровати, и спина его за это совсем не благодарила.

И внезапно боль в груди ослабла, настолько, что он смог наполнить лёгкие воздухом впервые за несколько дней. Он осознал, насколько голоден и, раз уж на то пошло, что от него пахло немытым телом, потом и моторным маслом. Он проверил свой телефон — сообщение не исчезло. Это был бы кошмар, и он знал это наверняка, потому что уже пережил подобное. Ему звонили, или прислали смс, или что-то ещё, и он просыпался через несколько минут, чтобы узнать, что ничего подобного не произошло.

Среда? Как это уже среда? Ладно, Тони предположил, что если считать часы и минуты, то дни недели словно исчезают за неважностью.

Но это дало ему немного времени. Сначала еда, потом душ, а потом… он был уверен, что успеет закончить улучшение системы преобразования энергии костюма, чтобы вывести дополнительных шесть процентов на репульсоры.

— Джарвис?

— Да, сэр? — Голос ИИ сквозил облегчением, что несколько раздражало. Тони Старк был взрослым человеком, он мог о себе позаботиться, спасибо большое.

— Поставь будильник, мне нужно быть в Стокгольме к шести по местному времени. Забронируй номер в отеле, и…

— Вы полетите, сэр, или _полетите_?

— Умник, — пробормотал Тони, ища мультитул, он был уверен, что оставил его здесь — ага! Возникли проблемы с ответом. Частный самолёт Тони Старка с трудом можно назвать скромным, хотя это был бы не первый раз, когда он просто случайно подорвался и полетел куда-то. С другой стороны, костюм Железного Человека — это далеко за пределами инкогнито, и все его заметят. В один прекрасный день ему действительно нужно создать стелс-костюм. Он сделал заметку на светящемся экране перед ним и закинул её в свой постоянно растущий список срочных дел. Он, конечно же, не полетит коммерческим самолётом.

— Я возьму самолёт, — решил он. Легче будет объяснить, что у него внезапно появилась тяга к флэскпанкока или чему-то ещё и он полетел на ужин. — Но не дай мне опоздать.

— Конечно, нет, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, — при условии, что вы прислушаетесь к моим напоминаниям.

— Так, всё, я сейчас тебя отключу и разберу на запчасти для GPS.

— Я дрожу от страха, — ответил Джарвис.

— Вот и правильно, — сказал Тони. — Последний GPS я выкинул из окна; он продолжал говорить мне, чтобы я как можно скорее развернулся.

— Если бы вы не продолжали упорно двигаться в неправильном направлении…

Тони поднял палец, и Джарвис замолк, что хорошо, потому что Тони казалось, что он, наконец, справился с этим колебательным явлением квантового импульса. Он бегло записал это, пометил и отправил в правильный файл, позволив пальцам порхать над системами, заметками, каркасами и проектами без колебаний, окончательно вернуться в свой мир впервые за несколько недель. Это было _чудесно_.

***

То, что начиналось как шахматный ход в игре выяснения, что же, чёрт возьми, происходило в его голове и сердце, закончилось ящиком передовых биологических фильтров для воды. Эта технология на десятилетия опережала большинство остальных; различные кризисы с недостатком чистой воды, которые разгорались по всему миру (Флинт, Мичиган, Буркина-Фасо, где менее тринадцати процентов населения имело доступ к чистой воде, или Чад с ещё более низким процентом населения, имеющим доступ к воде, и высоким уровнем смертности, связанной с загрязнением воды), заставили Марокко увеличить финансирование чистого, устойчивого водоснабжения.

Латверия была насильственной монархией — единственный закон, который Дум поставил условием.

Несмотря на то, что в сущности страна Дума постоянно находилась под военной охраной, выступление против правительства было преступлением, наказуемым смертью, и никто не мог въехать или покинуть страну без его прямого разрешения, Дум заботился о своём народе.

В теории.

Дум вызвал своего судебного советника. У этого человека вообще было имя? Дум не мог вспомнить. Он был настолько занят мечтами о завоевании мира, сражаясь в бесконечных битвах с Фантастической четвёркой (больше похожей на Фантастическую двойку, одного осла и непробиваемую стену), что пренебрегал своими обязанностями.

Советник с глубоко почтительным видом так низко поклонился, что его голова коснулась пола, и дрожал, когда его вызвали к Думу. Это было не очень хорошо.

Дум провёл пальцами по шву доспехов на подбородке. Никто, кроме Тони Старка, не видел его лица десятилетиями, ни его слуги, ни его враги, ни даже его люди. Никто. Он задумался, что же, по мнению этого мужчины, под маской Дума. Возможно… шрам не беспокоил Тони, не вызвал ничего, кроме лёгкого любопытства. Пальцы Тони касались шрама Дума, и конец света не наступил. Дум скрыл своё лицо за такой маленькой вещицей, держался подальше от человеческих отношений, но простая ласка изменила… всё.

Дум вздохнул. Он не был к этому готов.

— Доложите о состоянии Латверии, — приказал Дум. — Честно. Дум желает знать о проблемах людей.

Потребовалось довольно много самых тактичных слов от Дума и убеждений, чтобы заставить советника говорить фактами. Даже когда у него всё же получилось, он всё время дрожал.

Дум никак не мог решить, нужен ли ему новый советник или нынешний остро нуждается в успокоительном. Возможно, и то, и другое.

В конце концов, Думу пришлось привлечь внешних консультантов, и первые отчёты, которые они предоставили, не были благоприятными, хотя они оказались менее ужасными, чем, возможно, могли бы быть.

Большинство людей Дума были обеспечены жильём, что делало его уровень бедности немного выше глобального, но отчасти это связано с политикой, которая диктовала, что бездомные не должны беспокоить своим видом любимых правителей, поэтому тех, кто не мог найти стабильное жильё, либо заключали в тюрьму, либо, что ещё хуже, казнили.

К счастью, как монарху, Думу не приходилось пропускать законы через конгресс или палату лордов, но он всё равно должен был уведомить всех и каждого из органов правления — хотя многие из них Думботы, потому простого обновления программного обеспечения было достаточно, — существовали ещё некоторые отдалённые деревни со слишком человечными органами правопорядка и слишком привыкшие к самостоятельности.

Ему пришлось жёстко разобраться с одним инцидентом, но в конце концов Дум собрал всех, кто в настоящее время не имел дома, и заставил их работать. Для расчистки территории была введена техника; впервые за многие века началось строительство нового города. Деревья выкорчевали, территорию расчистили. Каждый, кто мог работать, имел задание.

Теперь Думу просто нужно было построить жильё. Он, находясь за границей, воспользовался возможностью изучить технологии, которые разрабатывали другие страны; у Швеции имелись довольно хорошие идеи, в том числе легко возводимое жильё. Материалы были устойчивы к погодным условиям, как к жаре, так и холоду, выдерживали дожди и заморозки, легко адаптировались к любому типу фундамента, а также к солнечным батареям и вентиляционному воздушному охлаждению, что не истощало и без того скудные ресурсы страны.

Прекрасно. Дум, чтобы поговорить с инженерами-постановщиками, забронировал билет под своим псевдонимом для путешествий, Рабун Алал, бизнес-инвестор. Он заключал контракты, доставлял материалы в Латверию по воздуху — это занимало не много времени, так как единственный аэропорт был десятилетней давности и не большим, но в его страну и из неё мало рейсов. Дум и его предки были очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы изолировать население, но больше это не могло продолжаться. Мир стал слишком мал для этого.

Он купил одноразовый телефон, как только оказался за границей, и послал Тони сообщение. Он пробудет в Швеции неделю, но не нашлось причин, по которым он не мог бы совместить небольшое удовольствие с бизнесом.

Он отправил сообщение, а затем раздавил телефон в металлической перчатке. Он никогда не станет использовать телефон дважды: это делало его слишком лёгким для отслеживания. Дум снял костюм, стал просто собой, Виктором, впервые за последние десятилетия, и сел на самолёт в Венгрии, направляясь в Швецию. Несколько дней работы, и он, возможно, с нетерпением ждал встречи с Тони в конце недели.

***

Администратор вручил конверт Тони, когда тот попросил мистера Алала. Оттуда выпал ещё один ключ-карта и записка с таким же безупречным каллиграфическим почерком.

Когда Тони вошёл, комната оказалась пуста, его не встретила тёплая приветливая улыбка. Тони положил сумку и начал рыскать по комнате. Рабун оставил сумку, ноутбук, несколько брошюр и тарелку с фруктами в шоколаде, а также бутылку шампанского, которая медленно погружалась в ведро тающего льда.

Тони устроился поудобнее, выпил газированной воды из мини-холодильника и угостился шоколадом. Он немного устал; всплеск энергий, который он получил от сообщения, сгорел в работе, довольно длинном извинении перед Пеппер, а затем Мстители позвали его немного спасти мир. В общем, ему едва удалось поспать, прежде чем он сел в самолёт и направился через океан.

Тони растянулся на диване и уставился на фреску, написанную на потолке, на пухлых ангелов и Бога, дающего жизнь земле. Тони позволил глазам закрыться.

Спустя какое-то время тяжёлая тёплая рука опустилась на его плечо.

— Тебе не следует здесь спать, милый, — проговорил знакомый голос. — Твоя шея будет болеть.

Тони пробубнил под нос, попытался перевернуться и оказался заблокированным мускулистой грудью. Он успел приоткрыть веки, увидел красивые губы, изогнутые в тёплой улыбке, знакомые янтарно-карие глаза. Улыбка исчезла, и Рабун наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

Прикосновение губ к губам Тони. Лишь это, и мир под Тони перевернулся, неуверенно качнувшись. Тони протянул руку, дотронулся до лица Рабуна, большим пальцем провёл по линии шрама.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, — сказал он всё ещё сонным голосом.

— Прости, что опоздал, дорогой, — ответил Рабун и провёл рукой по плечу Тони, опускаясь ниже до тех пор, пока не схватил его за запястье, слегка потирая большим пальцем запястье, прощупывая пульс.

— Чем занимался?

— Инвестировал, — последовал уклончивый ответ. Рабун поцеловал Тони в щёку, а затем поднял его так легко, словно тот был куклой. — Пойдём в постель.

Явная физическая сила Рабуна захватывала, возбуждала. То, как он собственнически прижимал Тони к груди. Рабун целовал его, пока пересекал комнату, дегустируя и пьяня, словно бросал вызов, доказывал Тони, что он достаточно силён, чтобы справиться, и всё же Тони ещё никогда не отступал. Он вернул поцелуй с силой, ощущение и вкус его губ были за гранью сладкого. Опасно и соблазнительно, совсем не похоже на те поцелуи, что у него были раньше, но с очевидным подтекстом, что это утянет и утопит его в желании.

Тони обнял Рабуна за шею и держался за него, в то время как мир рухнул в небытие. Тони пробовал губы Рабуна дюжину раз или больше, и всё же одно лишь воспоминание об их прикосновении заставляло Тони просыпаться по ночам в беспокойстве. Сладкое, как грех, тёмное, как кофе.

Рабун встретил его поцелуй, жёстко сминая губы Тони, его язык кружил в соблазнительном танце, ощущение его губ распаляло желание.

Защищённый в объятиях Рабуна, Тони был одурманен, голова кружилась, как от падения, как от полёта. Он не был уверен, где приземлится, и ему было всё равно. Тихий голос в глубине сознания бормотал об опасности, глупости, но Тони отмахнулся от него. Что хорошего в предупреждениях, когда он уже пьян от поцелуев Рабуна? Зачем нужна осторожность, когда он уже вышвырнул её на ветер? Он позволил Рабуну перенести его на кровать и раздеть, пока они пожирали друг друга в огне страсти.

***

Новое сообщение от неизвестного: _Президентский люкс отеля Мандарин, Токио, вторник_.

Чёрт. Тони со страхом уставился на телефон.

_Я не могу, детка. Как долго ты там пробудешь?_

Он набирал ответ так быстро, как мог. Телефоны Рабуна никогда не работали долго, номер часто выходил из строя в течение часа. Параноик, обвинял его Тони, но они мало говорили об этом. Они о многом не говорили, несмотря на часы, которые провели, лёжа в объятиях друг друга, говоря обо всём остальном под солнцем.

Рабун имел классическое образование и был поклонником западной литературы. Лёгкий, едва различимый акцент Тони счёл румынским или ещё какой маленькой восточноевропейской страны. Они вместе смотрели британский спорт — Рабун особенно любил крикет и считал, что американский футбол — вторая глупость в мире, сразу после синхронного плавания.

За последние несколько месяцев он несколько раз повёл Тони в оперу, и она становилась намного сексуальнее, когда Рабун наклонялся и шептал ему на ухо переводы с немецкого, итальянского или французского языков. Тони не нуждался в переводе с итальянского, но не потрудился упомянуть об этом, наслаждаясь ощущением тела Рабуна.

Они вместе исследовали разные города; дела Рабуна, в чём бы они ни заключались, вынуждали его путешествовать. Они редко встречались в одной стране больше одного раза. Рабун оказался рисковым гурманом, готовым попробовать что угодно, но всегда красноречиво сообщал, когда ему что-то не нравилось. К удивлению и вечному развлечению Тони, Рабун не имел опыта со сладостями; такие вещи, как шоколад и мороженое, были новинками, и Тони потратил много времени, таская его по кондитерским.

Новое сообщение от неизвестного: _Недостаточно долго. Пекин через три недели. Я буду скучать._

Чёртовы слушания в Сенате. Тони хотел кричать. Раньше он пытался увернуться от них, и это доставляло больше проблем, чем того стоило. Тони был публичным лицом Мстителей, брал на себя все пиар-вопросы и превращал их действия в законную деятельность. Если он пропустит слушание, голова Тони окажется у Фьюри на столе. Не то чтобы Тони боялся его, но, честно говоря, Фьюри знатно усложнял его жизнь, когда выходил из себя.

_Да, я тоже скучаю по тебе._

***

Пекин оказался дерьмовым шоу эпических мер предосторожности.

Скруллы затеяли какой-то нелепый заговор и выбрали для этого из всех мест Средний Запад, поэтому, когда Тони появился в Китае, он был измотан трёхдневными боями и ещё одним днём уклонения от СМИ; у одного из журналистов имелась фотография Тони с незнакомцем в Германии, и все хотели узнать, кто этот новый любовник Тони. Пришлось ловко уворачиваться.

И, когда он, наконец, добрался до Китая, случилась путаница с отелями, и Рабун оказался не там, где Тони его ждал. К тому времени, как он получил второе сообщение с новым местом встречи, Тони едва держался на ногах.

Когда же Рабун, наконец, нашёл Тони, который зашёл в первый попавшийся отель, просто чтобы немного отдохнуть, тот был капризным, некормленым и обезкофеиненным. Они почти поссорились. Бог свидетель, Тони изо всех сил пытался выбрать что-то одно, потому что ему начинало казаться, что он был на побегушках у Рабуна.

— У меня есть обязательства, мой дорогой, — сказал Рабун. — Это не просто бизнес, который вынуждает меня мотаться вокруг земного шара. Есть люди, которые зависят от меня.

— Ну да, — дулся Тони, — словно ты не знаешь, где я живу.

Чего Тони как раз-таки и не знал о своём любовнике. Даже из какой он страны. Когда он спросил, Рабун почти и не ответил, лишь сказал, что его дом пустой и слишком большой. Тони мог его понять: он был в особняке Старков несколько раз после смерти родителей, и огромный дом без единой живой души казался холодным. Тони закрыл это место и редко навещал.

— Ты знаешь, что мы должны быть осторожны, — сказал Рабун. Он потянул Тони себе на колени, прижавшись носом к шее.

— Я просто чувствую, что ты не расставляешь приоритеты, — пожаловался Тони. — Это… я значу для тебя не так много — я бросаю всё, чтобы постоянно навещать тебя. Ты же даже не используешь один и тот же телефон достаточно долго, чтобы мы могли поговорить.

— Я не существую в твоём мире, Тони, — тяжело вздыхая, ответил Рабун. — Я подвергну тебя риску, страшному риску, если о нас узнают. Мы встречаемся так, потому что это всё, что у меня есть.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — упрекнул Тони.

— Знаю, — ответил Рабун. — Я хорошо изучил твоих Мстителей. Я знаю твои способности. А теперь поверь мне, когда я говорю, что _это ставит тебя под угрозу_. Я не недооцениваю твои способности и не преувеличиваю угрозу. Я даже сейчас работаю, чтобы изменить ситуацию, и она изменится, но требуется время, чтобы привести всё в движение. Могут пройти годы, прежде чем мы сможем… иметь что-то, кроме этого. Ты не… ты не хочешь дать мне время?

Тони закрыл глаза, прислонившись лбом к шее Рабуна.

— Всё, что тебе нужно. Прости, я просто… я скучал по тебе.

— И я по тебе, — сказал Рабун, проводя пальцами по волосам Тони. — Это правда, каждый день кажется вечностью, когда я не с тобой. Мои планы. Так много изменилось с тех пор, как мы встретились. Моя жизнь была пуста, а я даже не знал об этом. — Он нежно, словно задабривая касался губ Тони, пока тот не мог больше выдержать лёгких прикосновений и накинулся поцелуем со всем жаром и страстью, что была в нём.

— Я не хотел вмешиваться в твою жизнь, — дразня, произнёс Тони.

— Да, и как ты только мог, — ответил Рабун, вылизывая шею Тони, соблазняя и лишая одежды. — Ты погубил меня своими губами и разбил меня о своё тело; изменил меня навсегда, чтобы я никогда не хотел никого, кроме тебя.

— О, так это всё моя вина? — Руки Тони оказались под рубашкой Рабуна, ощупывали эти точёные, подтянутые мышцы и роскошную шёлковую кожу кончиками пальцев. — И я, что же, набросился на тебя, а ты просто…

— Поддался на твои уловки и соблазнения, — сказал Рабун. Он снял с Тони брюки, стягивая ткань ниже, на бёдра. — Был потрясён тобой.

— Ну, я просто потрясающий, — поддел Тони. Тони мог с уверенностью сказать, что на этот раз они не доберутся до кровати. Всё в порядке, ему тоже не терпелось заполучить в свои руки любовника, трогать, и поцеловать, и ласкать. Почувствовать губы Рабуна; у него был чертовски талантливый язык, и он оставлял засосы и следы укусов на шее Тони, которые ему иногда приходилось скрывать с помощью макияжа, лишь бы не выглядеть абсолютно развратно на собраниях акционеров.

— Ты, — произнёс Рабун, — совершенство. — Огонь вернулся, отвлекая Тони. Он пробрался ладонью в штаны Рабуна, провёл по всей длине ствола и застонал с признательностью, когда Рабун запрокинул голову и вскрикнул от желания. Боже, этот человек был прекрасен, от серебряных кончиков волос до янтарных глаз, очерченных восхитительных губ и решительного подбородка. У него имелись шрамы, в него стреляли по крайней мере три раза, Тони смог отличить эти шрамы от совсем старых ран. Не то чтобы тело Тони рассказывало иную историю.

Иногда казалось, что их одежда таяла, иногда это была нетерпеливое, раздражающее занятие — добраться до обнажённой кожи. Эта ночь была сном, снимающим маски, не торопила, позволяла трогать и ласкать без спешки, зная, что они дойдут до конца.

Рот Рабуна был благословением, самым сладким грехом, и Тони выгнулся ему навстречу, головка члена скользнула в этот бархатный влажный рот. Он поднял бёдра с дивана, и Рабун окончательно снял его брюки, ладонями прослеживая путь. Толчок в горло, такое послушное, такое скользкое, и Тони знал, что если не сосредоточится на своём дыхании, то опозорится, кончив через две минуты. Этого никогда не случится. И всё же Рабун не отступал, не замедлялся, просто продолжал двигаться, пока Тони подавался навстречу, и, боже, это было…

— Блять, блять, блять, — повторял Тони, и Рабун сжал бёдра, удерживая его так крепко, что он едва мог двигаться и ничего не мог сделать, кроме как подчиниться влажному рту и дразнящему языку. Тело Тони изогнулось и выгнулось, он не контролировал себя, был полностью очарован тем, что Рабун делал с ним, как хорошо он себя чувствовал, насколько это было необходимым. Он не понимал, что он и кто он, ему просто нужно, нужно было чувствовать. Его пальцы путались в волосах Рабуна, короткие шёлковые пряди скользили между пальцев. Ещё ниже, и пальцы Тони опустились на твёрдые плечи, ногти царапали кожу, пока он держался за драгоценную жизнь. Его кровь бешено текла по венам и стучала в голове. Его трясло, ноги, живот дрожали. — Боже…

Рабун не остановился, когда Тони кончил, даже не дал ему перевести дыхание. Он просто подцепил флакон смазки и начал готовить его, а рот всё ещё игрался со сверхчувствительным и медленно опадающим членом Тони. Тони извивался изо всех сил, слишком нервный, чтобы расслабиться. Он не раз вскрикивал, когда Рабун вошёл в него одним пальцем, а потом и вторым. Его член болел, слишком сильно, слишком горячо, и, наконец, снова стал твёрдым.

— Вот так, — сказал Рабун, наконец выпуская его изо рта, и Тони вздохнул с облегчением, чувствительный и дрожащий.

— Ну, теперь бессмысленно останавливаться, — несколько раздражительно произнёс Тони.

— Я и не планировал, — ответил Рабун. Он подтянул Тони за бёдра и положил их на плечи. — Могу я… — Он замолк, глядя Тони в лицо. — …Без?

Боже, это было… Тони вздрогнул. Доверие с обеих сторон. Он знал, что чист — преимущество иметь личного врача. Ещё со времён Афганистана он с осторожностью относился к больницам и даже до этого никогда не был большим поклонником медицинской помощи, но арк-реактор сделал это необходимостью.

— Я чист, — сказал он. — Если и ты…

Рабун смазал член и вошёл. Тони извивался, чувствуя, как его тело наполняется, медленно и чувственно, с жжением и растяжением. Постепенно слабая боль исчезла, давление ослабло, и его мышцы расслабились, впустив Рабуна. Рабун наклонился, проник глубже, прикоснулся губами губ Тони, и, пока Тони обвил руками шею Рабуна, чтобы притянуть любовника ближе, возбуждение и желание вернулись. Рабун двигался в нём медленно, даже слишком медленно, и Тони застонал.

— Давай, ну же, — приказал он, сжимая пальцы на шее Рабуна.

Рабун вбивался в него снова и снова, и Тони двигался ему навстречу, синхронно, в одном ритме, шепча ободрения в ухо Рабуна.

— Великолепно, — бормотал Рабун, и Тони едва мог расслышать его, слишком сосредоточенный на движении и ощущений плотного чувствительного скольжения члена Рабуна, и…

— Боже! — Тони вскинул бёдра.

— Да, любовь моя, я держу тебя, — сказал Рабун, а затем со стоном в последний раз вошёл в Тони. — Это… прекрасно.

Тони дрейфовал словно в тумане, нежась в облаке гормонов и блаженства. Он не мог объяснить этого, да и не хотел — так безопасно, тепло и прекрасно он себя чувствовал. Он огладил плечо Рабуна. Что Рабун сказал? Это казалось чем-то важным.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

— Что?

Тони застонал, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он не хотел разговаривать с Ридом Ричардсом. Ричардс раздражал его до усрачки, если не по какой-то другой причине, то по той, что этот человек был почти так же умён, как и считал. Наглый, настырный и с характером тёрки для сыра. И, когда Тони чувствовал себя щедрым, вероятно, он признавал Рида равным себе, просто в другой области. Но, как и все гении, Ричардс был убеждён, что его область знаний самая важная, что его интеллект самый острый.

Что, очевидно, не так.

— Мы думаем, что Дум заполучил некоторые твои технологии, — сказал Ричардс. — Мы не знаем, какие именно и что он планирует с ними делать. Так как я не могу толком разобраться в твоих запчастях, Сью решила, что тебе стоит пойти с нами.

— Вы собираетесь в Латверию?

— Дум в последнее время успел побывать практически везде, но, когда мы засекли последнее перемещение, был дома. Пойдём с нами, мы постучим в его дверь, и Бен сможет выбить из него дерьмо хоть на некоторое время.

— Это на самом деле сработает? — Тони вздохнул. Это точно создаст международный инцидент: нападение на Латверию без каких-либо доказательств. Хотя, зная Дума, там явно будет что-то незаконное. Они, вероятно, могли бы сделать так, что всё сработает.

— Поговори с Фьюри, попроси его издать указ или что-то ещё, — сказал Тони, махнув рукой, забыв, что Ричардс не мог видеть его через громкоговоритель. Он вытащил мобильный. Может быть, может быть, на этот раз…

_Ты здесь, детка?_

Новый текст от неизвестного: _Да._

_Через два дня буду рядом с Венгрией, если вдруг захочешь встретиться со мной для разнообразия._

Новый текст из неизвестного: _Почему?_

_Супергеройское дерьмо. Мелкие диктаторы. Я не думаю, что в Латверии есть хорошие отели, так что найду другое место, чтобы переночевать. Я дам тебе знать._

Рабун не ответил, но это не было необычно. Тони позже посмотрит, не перезвонил ли он с другого, нового номера.

***

Дум уставился на телефон. Он забыл уничтожить его — так был поглощён признанием Тони в любви.

_Дерьмо._

Дум в полной заднице.


	4. Stark Truth (Суровая правда)

По крайней мере, подумал Тони, глядя на горящий город, Мстители — не единственная группа супергероев, которая регулярно превращала в фарш всё вокруг себя. Халк действительно крушил, а Капитан Америка всё ещё не мог решить, что проще — открыть дверь или вышибить стену, не говоря уже о количестве плохих парней, которые, как правило, использовали Железного Человека в качестве личного тарана.

С другой стороны, Джонни Шторм буквально сжигал место дотла. Человек-Факел? Больше похоже на Человека-Пожар. Тони вздохнул. Огонь, как и биологическое оружие, не заботило, кого убивать. Тони осторожно пробирался сквозь горящее здание, каждые несколько шагов обращаясь к Джарвису, чтобы убедиться, что пол выдержит, а крыша не обвалится ему на голову.

Это был склад, в котором, как решил Ричардс, вероятно, хранятся технологии Тони — неизвестно, какие именно, так как тщательное изучение записей СтаркИн не показало, что хоть что-то пропало. Если бы здание не загорелось, Тони подождал бы до конца битвы и уже потом начал разбираться в этом. Его беспокоило, что он позволил другим подвергнуть себя опасности, пока сам исследовал ящики и файлы, загруженные в базы данных, и пытался выяснить, что Дум затеял.

Это не значило, что он не сражался; думботы были раздражающе настойчивы, и несколько десятков из них последовали за Железным Человеком в здание. К тому же эти оказались довольно стандартными пехотинцами, а не специализирующимися на атаке модулями, с которыми раньше имели дело Мстители. Если бы Тони не знал лучше, он бы заподозрил, что они застали Дума врасплох.

Он не был уверен, что знает лучше, но с Думом никогда и ничего не было так легко и просто, как он заставлял всех думать. Так что, да, вероятно, где-то среди этого хаоса скрывалась ловушка.

В одной из комнат Тони обнаружил полную схему превосходно обновлённого Думштадта. Основание Латверии столетия назад обеспечило ей великолепную архитектуру, например, 1200-х годов, но в наши дни грязевые хижины и фантастические соборы казались немного устаревшими. Современная сантехника была в дефиците, и хотя в целом население жило лучше, чем в некоторых частях мира, Тони знал семьи в угольных городах с более роскошными домами, чем у латверийцев среднего класса.

Кроме того Дум, кажется, планировал несколько крупных обновлений. Небоскрёбы, возвышающиеся над окружающим ландшафтом, современные высотные многоквартирные дома, пышущие зеленью общественные зоны, подземные линии электропередач. На это уйдут миллиарды долларов, годы работы, но когда она будет закончена… Думштадт сможет соперничает с такими современными городами, как Сингапур и Тайбэй.

— Думаю, Светлячок сделает ему одолжение, ускоряя процесс очистки, — пробормотал Тони, прислонившись к столу, чтобы изучить макет. В глубине, в нескольких метрах под землёй… располагался _полноразмерный дуговой реактор_ как источник энергии. Самостоятельная чистая энергия. Тёплый свет для всего человечества. Тони почувствовал, как в груди странно сжалось.

У подземного генератора энергии имелись некоторые улучшения, даже к модели, усилителям и ячейкам памяти Тони. С помощью Джарвиса Тони сделал несколько фотографий; это заслуживало большего внимания и времени, которыми он сейчас не располагал. По крайней мере, он знал, что именно Дум украл, за исключением того, что СтаркИн тщательно отслеживала дуговые реакторы. Разумеется, он бы узнал, пропади один их них, даже если бы компоненты нашли на свалке.

Возможно, это была лишь теория и на деле Дум только планировал, но ещё не приступил к действиям. И всё же это заставило Тони нервничать; дуговой реактор — источник огромной энергии; его можно использовать для чего угодно. Питать целый город или орду думботов. И лучше бы всё это проверить. Тони взлетел, чтобы продолжить осмотр горящего здания.

***

Дум наблюдал со стороны; достаточно далеко, чтобы его думботы выполняли свою работу вместе с серво-охранниками и остальными, но не привлекая к себе внимания. Он отдавал команды; удерживал небольшую группу вращающихся серво-охранников, чтобы занять Фантастическую четвёрку, пока остальные были направлены на эвакуацию и обеспечение безопасности гражданских.

Ричардс и Шторм уже успели уронить несколько зданий и полностью нарушить работу экстренных служб города. Дум даже не был уверен, из-за чего они здесь; за последние несколько месяцев Дум не участвовал ни в чём, кроме налаживания инфраструктуры.

После того как несколько отрядов охранников пали, Дум, наконец, вышел из укрытия, приказав своим охранникам действовать так, словно он ещё один думбот, который на данный момент говорит голосом Дума.

— Чего вы хотите от Дума? — потребовал он, маршируя по улице туда, где Ричардс отвратительно обвился вокруг половины отряда серво-охранников, его руки и ноги растянулись до смешной и гротескной длины.

Ричардс начал кричать о нелегальных технологиях и оружейных программах. Дум под маской усмехнулся.

— Дум не брал ничего, что не пригодилось бы для комфорта жителей Латверии, — заявил Дум, от раздражения сжимая руки на бёдрах. Он должен был понимать, что ему не позволят восстановить свою нацию.

— Ты должен знать, что за технологиями Старка следят очень внимательно, фон Дум, — сказала Сью. Её не было видно, не то чтобы это что-то новое.

— И только потому, что Дум управляет этой нацией, мы должны забыть, что здесь живёт полмиллиона человек, которые просто хотят нормальную жизнь? Эти люди, живущие в принудительной монархии, должны просто позволить Джонни Шторму взорвать их город, потому что он зол на Дума? — Дум жестом указал на горящий город. — Что бы Дум ни сделал в прошлом, люди Латверии заслуживают лучшего!

— Они заслуживают лучшего, чем ты! — закричал Джонни Шторм.

— Возможно, — сказала Дум. — Но это не вам решать. Вы вторглись в Латверию без доказательств. Дум… — Дум повернулся. Горел склад. Он прищурился; фигура в красно-золотой броне промчалась мимо одного из окон. Странно, что Железный Человек отсутствовал во время битвы в городе.

Дум прищурился; огонь быстро распространялся по зданию, направляясь к…

Чёрт. Топливные блоки для дугового реактора. Стабильная, безопасная энергия, но не когда её поджёг какой-то идиот. Взрыв оставит посреди Латверии кратер размером с Садбери.

— Идиоты!

Дум отвернулся от Фантастических мудаков.

Ричардс попытался перехватить его — буквально, вытянув шею так далеко, чтобы сделал петлю вокруг отступающего Дума.

— Это он! Держи его, Бен!

Нет. У Дума не было времени для этой ерунды. Он освободился от хватки Ричардса, двигаясь так быстро, как только мог. Тони не мог, не мог быть в том здании, когда оно взорвётся.

Ричардс снова схватил его.

— _Идиот_ , — прорычал Дум. — Если ядро расплавится, все умрут!

Дум ворвался в здание. Воздух хлопнул, оглушая Дума. Сью Сторм окружила всё здание одним из своих силовых щитов. Ну, по крайней мере, она не была такой глупой, как Ричардс. В любом случае Дум не мог понять, что она нашла в этом человеке.

Дум мчался к хранилищу; огонь был уже сильным, и хотя Сью удерживала здание, здесь осталось достаточное количество кислорода, которое не могло сгореть моментально. В комнате сверкнули красно-золотые доспехи Тони.

Одного взгляда было достаточно. Они были, откровенно говоря, обречены. Ядро уже горело.

Железный Человек заглянул в ящик, затем повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дума. За маской выражения его лица не было видно.

— По крайней мере, я заберу тебя с собой, — прорычал Тони голосом, лишённым эмоций из-за модуляции брони.

— Нет, — сказал Дум. — Я возьму тебя с собой.

Ядро расплавилось. Дум сделал три шага и пересёк комнату, расплетая вокруг себя магию. Защитная оболочка ядра по мере необходимости растягивалась, заполняя щит Сью, который она уже заблокировала. Взрыв здесь, внутри, будет в тысячу раз сильнее, чем в Хиросиме. Дум выпустил ещё один поток магии, чтобы защитить Тони от жара и внезапной нехватки кислорода, а затем здание взлетело. Красное и жёлтое пламя поглотило всё вокруг, словно они оказались в жерле вулкана. Дум потянулся, схватил руку Железного Человека и телепортировал их.

***

Тони не ожидал проснуться. В конце концов, в один прекрасный день он бы оказался прав на этот счёт. Что-то бы взорвалось прямо перед его лицом, и он бы просто никогда не проснулся. Боже, иногда он с нетерпением этого ждал, потому что просыпаться после взрыва всегда, всегда отстой.

Иногда чуть лучше, но всё равно отстой; взрывы в Афганистане явно были хуже всего.

Тони лежал на спине, но материал по ним казался относительно мягким.

Его тело болело, но после нескольких дней пьянок и вечеринок у него всегда были сильные боли в мышцах. Не то чтобы он до сих пор вёл такой образ жизни, поэтому не привык к этому.

И, похоже, в комнате больше никого не было. Тони рискнул и открыл глаза.

Это явно не больница, несмотря на пакет с какой-то жидкостью, который висел на стойке у его постели.

Тони проследил линию до места, где жидкость через иглу поступала в левую руку.

Комната была украшена, богато обставлена, и кровать, на которой лежал Тони, застелена шёлковыми простынями, дорогими, блестящими золотом. Другая мебель: шкаф, стол и стулья — всё было элегантным и подобрано со вкусом, если не по вкусу Тони, то, по крайней мере, чьему-то другому.

Тони осмотрел себя сверху-вниз; на нём была какая-то белая льняная рубашка, а его раны обработаны, очищены и перевязаны. Он чувствовал себя дерьмово, но это, вероятно, результат битвы и взрыва, а не того ухода, который он получил.

Одним словом, он был в замешательстве.

Тони потёр правой рукой лицо и сглотнул, его горло пересохло, он хотел пить. Рука опустилась на подбородок, а затем замерла. Что-то обхватывало его шею, как ошейник. Он ощупал внимательнее и понял, что совершенно прав. На нём проклятый ошейник. Как у собаки. Как у раба.

Тони поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на капельницу, которая подкатилась ближе. Тони вырвал иглу, слегка поморщившись. Прижал пальцы к месту укола и удерживал, чтобы остановить кровь. В дальней части комнаты над комодом было зеркало, и он направился в ту сторону, чувствуя мягкий ковёр под ногами. Что в самом деле происходит? Где он?

В зеркало отразилось его лицо, немного избитое, что вполне нормально. Опять синяк под глазом.

И серебряно-зелёный ошейник на его шее, металлический, прочный.

 _Блять_.

Дверь за ним открылась, и Тони потянулся к первой попавшейся под руку вещи, которую смог найти, чтобы использовать в качестве оружия. Не то чтобы табурет для ног мог оказаться полезным.

Последний человек, которого он ожидал увидеть в дверном проёме.

— Рабун! — Табурет выпал из нервно дрожащих пальцев и ударился о пол, разлетаясь на куски. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Рабун развёл руки, выражение его лица стало болезненным.

— Я живу здесь.

— Ты работаешь на Дума. — Голос Тони стал бесцветным. Сердце в груди ныло, и он едва мог дышать. Но Рабун никогда этого не увидит. _Старки сделаны из железа_.

— Я работаю на Латверию, да. — Рабун не улыбался, не пытался объяснить, ничего не говорил. Он выдвинул стул из-за стола и практически упал на него, всё его тело кричало о том, что он подавлен.

— Ты. Работаешь на Дума. Ты работаешь на…

— Не надо, — перебил Рабун, пресекая на середине тираду Тони. — Я работаю на _Латверию_. Я работаю на свой дом. Я не могу изменить то, где я родился, и не могу изменить то, кем я был рождён. Я сожалею, что это произошло. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом таким образом.

Тони должен быть зол; он знал это, знал так же чётко, как знал собственное имя. Он должен чувствовать себя преданным. Обманутый. Он должен всеми фибрами души ненавидеть человека, стоящего перед ним. Но это не так. Наблюдая, как Рабун смотрит на стол, как всё его тело отяготилось грузом горя и вины, Тони не мог испытывать ничего, кроме боли.

— Это подвергнет нас опасности, — медленно сказал он, — если об этом станет известно. Значит, я подвергаю тебя риску?

— Не сейчас, — ответил Рабун.

— Дум спас мне жизнь, — произнёс Тони, не торопясь со словами. Слишком много вопросов, и каждый из них порождал ещё больше. Здесь он должен быть осторожен, очень осторожен и должен запереть своё сердце. — Зачем ему это делать?

— Ради меня, — сказал Рабун.

— Он знает? О нас? — Каких _нас_? А были ли они до сих пор? Сейчас, когда он даже не знал правды, когда всё, что было между ними, построено на тщательно продуманной лжи?

— Дум знает, — сказал Рабун. — Дум всегда знал.

— Это была ловушка. — Это не вопрос, но Рабун умоляюще протянул руку.

— Нет, — ответил Рабун. — Если бы Дум хотел заманить тебя в ловушку, то использовал бы приманку.

Все мысли Тони испарились. Он попался бы в эту ловушку; сделал бы что угодно, заплатил любую цену, если бы Дум подразнил его Рабуном. Тони никогда не мог оставаться разумным, когда дело доходило до угроз людям, которых он любил. Людей в этом списке было так мало, что Тони не мог потерять ни одного из них.

— Он знал, но ничего не сделал? — Тони с трудом мог поверить в это.

— Дум знал. Дум позволил. Пока это не мешало проекту. Риск исходил не от Дума, а от союзников Дума. И врагов. Те, кто увидел бы тебя, кто увидел бы нас, могли использовать это против него.

— Так получается, что тебе больше ничего не угрожает?

— Мир думает, что ты мёртв. Ричардс считает, что ошибся, когда решил, что Дум в эпицентре взрыва, — сказал Рабун. — Дум сделал публичное заявление о вторжении. На этот раз мир разгорается возмущением на стороне Латверии.

— Тогда что происходит? — Тони не мог не коснуться ошейника, который кто-то — вероятно, Дум — надел ему на шею.

Рабун поморщился.

— Для Дума, для тебя, для меня, — ответил Рабун, — будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь. И нет, это не заключение.

— Не пытайся подсластить, милый, — сказал Тони. — Если я останусь здесь до конца своей жизни, не имея возможности уйти, или кто-нибудь узнает, что я всё ещё жив, это заключение, не важно, в цепях я или нет.

Рабун выглядел ещё более подавленным, если это вообще было возможно.

— Я знаю, — произнёс он. — Я бы хотел… чтобы этого не было… это бесполезно, извини. Но у тебя есть это. Это не то, чего я хотел для нас.

— Нас?

Рабун повернул голову, зажмуриваясь, рот скривился от боли.

— Я всё ещё люблю тебя, — сказал он.

Тони моргнул. Глаза жгло, горло болело.

— Ты никогда этого не говорил.

— Мой величайший позор, — сказал Рабун, — что я не сказал этого, когда ты ещё мог мне верить.

— Да.

Рабун сидел там ещё некоторое время, и они оба отвернулись, не в состоянии смотреть друг на друга.

Наконец, не говоря ни слова, Рабун встал и вышел из комнаты.

Тони не мог не услышать щелчок дверного замка.

Он подождал, пока не стал уверен, что Рабун не услышит его, а затем упал на колени и заплакал.

***

Многолетний опыт работы рука об руку со шпионами и убийцами научил Тони большему количеству способностей, чем когда он был в плену в Афганистане. Он мог взламывать замки, подрывать вражеских роботов, перенаправлять камеры наблюдения.

Ему даже удалось найти инструменты и снять проклятый ошейник с шеи, что стало облегчением.

Однако чего он не мог сделать, так это уйти.

Тони выбрался на поверхность (потому что, конечно, фон Дум бросил его в какое-то подземелье типа подвального уровня) и с ужасом уставился на то, что когда-то было удивительным, хотя и простым городом.

Город был заброшен; половина его сгорела дотла; из некоторых подвалов валил дым, под землёй по-прежнему бушевало пламя.

Склад, в котором находился Тони, полностью исчез. На его месте была дыра, наполненная чем-то, что выглядело словно огненная гроза.

— Какого чёрта?

— Тёплый свет для всего человечества, — подходя к нему, сказал Дум.

Тони не позволил себе вздрогнуть, а Дум… ничего не делал. Он просто стоял и смотрел на дыру.

— Что случилось? — Потому что даже в самый неподходящий момент Тони не мог сдержать любопытство, которое заставляло всё _узнать_ , а затем _исправить_.

Дум стоял неподвижно, сложив руки за спиной.

— Ядро дугового реактора плавится, постоянно рециркулирует, поскольку тепла накапливается всё больше и больше. Эта система самодостаточная и обеспечивает себя сама. С каждым мгновением сила растёт по экспоненте. Вчера она уничтожила бы большую часть города и окрестностей. Сегодня она сотрёт Латверию и её окрестности. Завтра — половину Восточной Европы. Через неделю она расколет планету до самого ядра.

— Чёрт подери, — задушено произнёс Тони.

— В самом деле. — Возможно, Дум взглянул на Тони; трудно было сказать, учитывая маску, которая скрывала лицо Дума от мира. Его голос, как и у Тони, когда тот надевал броню, был модулированным, безэмоциональным. — Соседние страны закрыли свои границы. Люди Дума не могут эвакуироваться на безопасное расстояние.

— Как долго продержится щит? — Тони вздрогнул. Щит был волшебным, что Тони всегда презирал, но в данных условиях, когда щит спасал от мгновенного испепеления, он был готов закрыть на это глаза. Всё, о чём говорил Рабун, было ложью. Дум не собирался оставлять Тони в живых. Или, возможно, Рабун ничего не знал.

— У Дума недостаточно данных, чтобы быть уверенным, — сказал Дум, — но Дум считает, что сила станет слишком велика, чтобы щит выдержал хотя бы десять дней. Но Дум планирует опустить его сегодня. Судьба Латверии пустяк по сравнению с судьбой мира. Это событие запомнится как чудовищная катастрофа. — Он повернул голову в сторону Тони и сказал с определённым невозмутимым юмором, на который, как думал Тони, Дум не способен: — Возможно, в учебниках по истории это даже назовут Думсдей*.

Тони не мог не усмехнуться.

— Ты позволил мне сбежать, — сказал он.

— Да, — ответил Дум. — Все граждане Дума находятся так далеко отсюда, как только могут, им дан приказ штурмовать границы, если им придётся. Ты присоединишься к ним. Дум не допустит сегодня ещё смертей.

— А ты?

— Дум останется здесь, — произнёс Дум. — Возможно, Дум сможет перенаправить силу взрыва. Если нет, Дум всё равно не покинет свой дом.

Тони яростно смотрел на кратер.

— Какой сегодня день?

Дум назвал дату, и Тони добавил текущее местоположение Луны к своим расчётам.

— У тебя есть план, — заметил Дум.

— Да. Так уж случилось, я не сторонник больших дыр на планете, — сказал Тони. — Условно.

— Расскажи.

Тони подождал, пока Дум повернётся и уделит Тони всё своё внимание.

— Я хочу Рабуна Алала. Отпусти его. Что бы у тебя на него ни было, что бы он ни значил для тебя, что бы он ни сделал для тебя. Я хочу, чтобы он был свободен.

— Дум хотел бы это сделать, — произнёс Дум, и даже с голосовым модулятором он звучал искренне. — Это не представляется возможным.

— Почему нет? Всего один человек, — потребовал Тони. — Мы говорим о целой стране, о миллионах людей в соседних странах. Кто он тебе, раз ты не можешь позволить ему жить своей жизнью?

Дум поднял руки к маске. Он коснулся двух шипов на шее и опустил железную лицевую панель. И повернулся лицом к Тони; знакомые серебристые волосы упали на лицо, янтарные глаза наполнились грустью.

— Потому что он — это я, — сказал Рабун — _нет, чёртов Виктор фон Дум_. — И если когда-нибудь я значил для тебя хоть что-то, Тони, пожалуйста… помоги мне спасти моих людей.

*Игра слов. В оригинале «Doom's Day», что переводится как День Дума, но также doomsday — это Судный день.


	5. Doom and Despair (Погибель и отчаяние)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня есть недостатки, которые я не могу скрывать.  
> Ты пытаешься вытянуть меня на свет,  
> Но я не могу вернуться назад и всё исправить,  
> И я спрашиваю себя: где ты спишь сегодня ночью?
> 
> Застрял за стеклом, и стены давят на меня,  
> Застрял в прошлом, которое не даёт мне уйти.  
> Но, пока ты вырываешься на свободу, я в цепях.  
> —Flaws, Olly Murs

Виктор был вынужден смотреть, как Тони собирает осколки разбитого сердца и выбрасывает их, словно бесполезный мусор.

— Где моя броня?

Виктор махнул рукой, и подбежал один из Думботов, неся кейс, в который Виктор аккуратно спрятал броню Железного Человека, когда снял её с бессознательного Тони.

— Я ничего не делал, — сказал Виктор, — но не знаю, сколько повреждений она получила, прежде чем я эвакуировал нас.

— Похитил, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, и Виктор решил проигнорировать это. Он думал о тех событиях, скорее, как о _спасении_ , но знал, что Тони не хочет и не может понять это.

— Ну, времени на ремонт у меня нет, — сказал Тони. — Сколько поверхностного натяжения может выдержать этот щит?

— Какой у тебя план? — Детали. Они могли обговорить детали, и Виктор в целом мог игнорировать тон голоса Тони — холодный, ледяной, каким он выплёвывал слоги. Никогда раньше Тони не говорил подобным образом. Даже когда они едва знали друг друга, Тони был тёплым, игривым, лёгким. И это было… это было _ужасно_ , и хотя нет ничего важнее спасения Латверии, Виктор был вынужден признать, что он уже скорбит.

— Дуговой реактор — это неядерное устройство, — сказал Тони. — Если я смогу поднять его достаточно высоко, мы раскрасим небо в разные цвета и наверняка расплавим немного озонового слоя, что на самом деле не очень хорошо, но реактор по крайней мере не расщепится до ядерных осадков или токсичных частиц.

— Ты собираешься запустить бомбу в космос?

— Предполагая, что я смогу поднять реактор, а ты сможешь удерживать его в устойчивом состоянии, то да, — огрызнулся Тони. — Не в первый раз. — Тони сжал челюсть, держа себя в руках. Он посмотрел в небо; страдание, страх и гнев ясно читались на его лице.

— Тони, — позвал Виктор, протягивая руку.

Тони ударил его по руке.

— Не трогай меня, — произнёс он безжизненным голосом. — Я делаю это не ради тебя. Ты не имеешь… нет.

Виктор кивнул. Он понял. Конечно, понял.

— Я буду удерживать щит так долго, как смогу, — сказал он.

Тони выдернул броню из кейса и начал надевать её частями, позволяя ей собираться урывками. Виктор наблюдал за ним всё время; ему не позволят и дальше смотреть на Тони, и он не хотел упустить ни одной секунды.

Полностью заключённый в броню, Тони встал, и когда красно-золотая маска оказалась перед ним, у Виктора сжалось сердце. Эта безликая, невыразительная маска — последнее, что он увидел в человеке, которого любил.

— Хорошо, — сказал Виктор. — Заберись под него, я помогу удержать щит устойчивым. Старайся не летать слишком быстро, я не знаю, как сопротивление ветра повлияет на стабильность.

— Убьёт меня, — ответил Железный Человек, голос изменился, став модулированным и совершенно холодным.

Виктор позволил себе прикрыть глаза на долгое мгновение, а потом кивнул.

Железный Человек пробрался в развалины склада. Виктор не был уверен, какая грузоподъёмность у костюма Железного Человека в полёте, но взмахнул пальцами в сложном заклинании, смешивая магию и физику. Сила равна массе, умноженной на ускорение. Он никак не мог изменить ускорение, но мог вытянуть как можно больше массы. Но её было так много, и он уже едва держался, прежде чем Железный Человек проскользнул под реактор.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Железный Человек. — Здесь горячо.

Виктор поморщился, добавил ещё одну строчку на древних языках, перенося жар, насколько мог. Воздух вокруг щита мерцал.

— Так-то лучше, — признал Железный Человек.

— Давай, сейчас, — сказал Виктор в паузе между заклинаниями, формируя и скручивая мистическую энергию, направляя потоки тепла и веса в стороны; погода начала меняться и превратилась в сущее дерьмо, некоторые участки глубокого океана закипели, когда он переместил избыток тепла в те места, куда мог дотянуться и которые пострадали бы меньше всего.

Железный Человек взлетел, толкая щит, как Атлас под солнечным ядром вместо планеты. Он не должен был поднять его; щит был слишком велик, энергия вызывала слишком много помех, и всё же он это сделал. Дум протянул руку, стабилизировал нагрузку. И всё же этого было недостаточно, чтобы защитить Железного Человека от любой утечки энергии, от жара, который медленно усиливался, даже несмотря на попытки Дума отвести его, насколько хватало сил.

Они поднимались вместе, Дум оттолкнулся от поверхности планеты с помощью магии. Репульсоры загудели, когда Железный Человек изо всех сил пытался тащить груз, который не должен был подняться.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Дум, когда они поднялись на высоту полёта пассажирских лайнеров. Дум подал предупреждающие сигналы, отклоняя самолёты с их пути.

— Чувствуя себя немного Сизифом, — рявкнул Железный Человек. Жара была сильной; энергия, проникавшая в кровь, пропитала воздух вокруг них. Дум усилил заклинание, отводя тепло прямо наверх, в стратосферу, где она не причинит вред никому, за исключением, возможно, некоторых спутников мобильной связи.

— Возможно, ты захочешь поторопиться, — сказал Дум. — Жара…

— Думаю, я заметил грёбаную жару, спасибо, — сорвался Железный Человек. — Хочешь помочь, помоги. В противном случае заткнись.

— Дум помогает.

— Дум, блять, _ноет_ , вот что делает Дум.

Под собственной маской Думу не нужно было скрывать улыбку; подколки были чем-то знакомым, лёгким. Это казалось… почти естественным.

— Если Дум подтолкнёт, это поможет?

— Вообще-то, да, — огрызнулся Железный Человек. Он был на пределе, в голосе даже через модулятор проскакивало напряжение.

Дум пролетел под Железным Человеком, поднял руку…

— Не хватай меня за задницу, дорогуша.

— О, Дум должен, он действительно, действительно должен.

Они объединили магию и технологии. Сдерживающее поле пошатнулось, треснуло. Дум мог чувствовать энергию внутри себя, которая выталкивала барьеры его мозга — гнев, воплощение ярости и огонь. Он ломался.

— Быстрее! — закричал Железный Человек.

— Ты умрёшь!

— Я согласен с этим последствием, — последовал очень мягкий ответ.

Дум толкнул сильнее, направляя все силы, которые ещё остались в нём. Когда защитная оболочка разрушилась, он попытался обернуть энергию вокруг себя, вокруг Железного Человека.

Небо взорвалось.

***

Тони уронил их на землю, Дум лежал в его руках, как принцесса. Как будто Тони никогда его не отпустит.

Над ними бушевал огненный шторм, вспышки оранжевого, синего и зелёного, когда реакция развернулась сама собой, рисуя картины в стратосфере. Дум не двигался, и Тони положил его на землю сожжённых руин Думштадта.

Он просто должен уйти. Он должен _уйти_ отсюда.

Тони не собирался уходить. Он приказал Джарвису поднять лицевую панель, затем сорвал капюшон и маску Дума.

— Жизненные показатели слабые, но стабильные, сэр, — произнёс Джарвис.

Тони не собирался уходить.

— Очнись, — сказал он чуть громче шёпота. _Прошу. Прошу, очнись._

Дум открыл медово-янтарные глаза и посмотрел на Тони, как будто он был единственным в мире, на кого стоило смотреть.

— Почему мы всё ещё живы?

— Ну-у, — протянул Тони. Он едва помнил взрыв. Тот отбросил его силой ядерного взрыва. Только автопилот Джарвиса удержал его в воздухе, когда он потерял сознание. Когда он спустя несколько секунд пришёл в себя, Дум, безвольный и безжизненный, стремительно падал на землю. Тони не думал, он просто нырнул, врубая репульсоры на всю мощь, стремясь к падающей фигуре. — Ты защитил нас.

— И ты поймал меня, — сказал Дум. — Почему?

— Это была командная работа, — ответил Тони. — Не мог позволить тебе умереть, когда ты спас мою жизнь. Это бы выглядело плохо.

— Дело не в этом.

— Нет, не в этом. — Тони зарычал. Предательство грызло его изнутри. Тони знал, что ведёт себя как обесчещенная девственница в поганом историческом романе; _Я позволил тебе прикоснуться к себе, а это оказалось ложью_. У него было много секса, который ничего не значил, кроме удовлетворения физической потребности; он расстроится так же сильно, если его предаст чизбургер. Это имело бы тот же смысл.

И всё же.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Дум. Он принял сидячее положение, а потом, кашляя, резко наклонился. Тони оказался рядом, прежде чем успел подумать, он, чёрт подери, поддерживал Дума, касаясь его нежно и обеспокоенно.

— Я не должен… — произнёс Тони. _Не должен любить тебя, не должен хотеть тебя. Не должен._

— Как и я, — сказал Дум, и было трудно думать о нём как о Думе, в плаще и маске он или нет. Виктор говорил не как Дум, от третьего лица, со всей величественностью, всем высокомерием. — Но вот они мы.

— Да.

Тони смотрел так, словно выпивал последние капли воды, а впереди раскинулась бескрайняя пустыня. Остаток его жизни растянулся перед ним.

Не то чтобы у него не было хейт-секса, жестокого и омерзительного. Тай прижимал его к стене не один раз и трахал, заставляя подчиняться. Конец света, прощальный секс.

— Ты лгал мне, — обвинил Тони. Он приблизился, потянулся к Виктору как магнит. — Ты лгал, ты позволил мне поверить…

— Да, — ответил Виктор. Его лицо искривилось от невыносимой боли, как он посмел, как он посмел вести себя сейчас словно пострадавший? Виктор знал правду, знал…

— Ты знал с самого начала, да?

— Да, — согласился Виктор. — Я знал, кто ты, ещё до того, как мы заговорили. Я знал, Тони. Я всегда знал.

— Почему? — Самое грустное слово на любом языке, голос преданного. _Почему ты сделал это? Как ты мог? Я для тебя ничего не значил?_

Виктор обхватил рукой шею Тони и потянул на себя. Тони позволил. Губы Виктора нашли его губы, толкнули их в переплетение языков, битву губ, войну воли, и Тони сдался. Он не хотел ничего, ему было всё равно. Пусть весь мир сгорит дотла.

— Потому что у нас есть _это_. У нас есть это, Тони, а я слаб. Я не хотел… не мог… не мог от этого отказаться.

Это был поцелуй гнева, ярости, потери. Его удерживала рука Виктора, непреклонная и неоспоримая. Его рот двигался под губами Тони с потрясающей, плавящей мягкостью. Это был поцелуй, за который можно умереть, который нельзя разорвать, даже если мир сгорает дотла, поцелуй, ради которого можно продать душу. И это была цена; поцелуй, который дарил ему Виктор фон Дум, один из самых злых людей в мире, который соблазнял Тони умелым прикосновением.

Живот Тони подрагивал от жажды, и он вдохнул полной грудью, обнял Виктора, чтобы притянуть его ближе, невероятно близко. Он щёлкнул пальцами, позволил броне сложиться и упасть на землю, пока вокруг них кружилась магия Виктора. Руки Тони запутались в роскошь серебряных волос, сжимая почти до боли.

Виктор шептал ему слова любви, жажды, желания и вожделения, дразнил ухо горячим дыханием и скользким, влажным ртом. Виктор провёл губами по горлу Тони, нежными страстными поцелуями дразнил его кожу и вызывал искры желания. Он поклонялся чувствительной плоти ключицы, провёл языком по впадинке у основания шеи Тони. Виктор снял футболку с Тони, оглаживая спину тёплыми и нетерпеливыми руками, и Тони подался ему навстречу.

Земля под ними была шершавой и покрыта сажей, пальцы Тони оставляли белый пепел на лице Виктора, но Тони было всё равно, всё равно. Он упивался обнажённым телом, жаждал прикосновений и поцелуев Виктора.

Дыхание Тони участилось, он задыхался, стонал между вдохами. Руки Виктора были повсюду. Тони хотел, хотел его сильнее, чем когда-либо.

— У нас есть _это_.

Тони поцеловал его, резко, зло, сталкиваясь зубами, поцеловал его словно сражался.

— У нас _было_ это. — Его пальцы коснулись спины Виктора. — Больше нет.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Виктор между поцелуями, между стонами. — Я люблю тебя и никогда не захочу никого другого. Я дышу ради тебя, я живу ради тебя. Моё сердце бьётся. Для тебя.

Тони был в _ярости_. Как посмел… как он _вообще_ …

— Ты должен был думать об этом раньше. — Он не мог остановиться, не мог оторваться от кожи Виктора, горячей и взмокшей, покрытой пеплом и грязью. В последний раз.

В их соитии не было ничего нежного. Тони кусался и царапался. Руки Виктора были слишком жестокими, приближая к точке агонии, а Тони лишь хотел, чтобы он держал крепче. _Никогда не отпускай меня_. Он хотел, чтобы синяки остались надолго, чтобы шрамы стали напоминанием. Он хотел, о боже, он хотел.

Виктор скользнул ниже по его телу, взял член Тони в тёплый скользкий плен. Не дразнил, не играл, не лизал мягко. Это было быстро, это было яростно, и Тони трахал рот Виктора без сожалений; пусть он, блядь, задохнётся. Руки Тони путались в волосах Виктора, направляя грубо и настойчиво.

Пальцы впились в бёдра Тони, толкая его, удерживая на месте, пока мокрый, скользкий, талантливый язык мучал, заставляя хотеть ещё и ещё. Заставляя его принимать, брать это. Тони стонал, жаждал, нуждался. На грани мольбы, но не смог. Не мог. Не будет.

Виктор удерживал его на месте, поднимался…

— Не смей сейчас останавливаться. Я, блять, _убью_ тебя! — дышал с трудом Тони.

Виктор прекратил чувственную атаку, призванную расплавить Тони мозг, быстро облизывал и долго, медленно дразнил, пропуская член Тони до самого горла. Доводил его до края и играл с ним, прижимался к яйцам Тони, дразня складки входа грубыми прикосновениями пальца, пока Тони не знал, куда деваться. Он скулил и извивался, задыхался, стонал и всхлипывал от нетерпения.

 _Нужно_ , так сильно…

Виктор удерживал его на грани. Всякий раз, когда Тони думал, что вот сейчас он сможет передохнуть от сладких мук, Виктор сосал снова, ласкал языком основание члена или кружился вокруг головки. Обвёл языком ствол — мягкая пытка.

— Скажи это, — приказал Виктор. — Скажи это, и я дам тебе то, чего ты жаждешь.

— Я ненавижу тебя! — _Я люблю тебя_.

Виктор снова лизнул ствол, и Тони завыл, разрываясь, бёдра пытались вырваться из хватки Виктора, руки грубо дёрнули волосы Виктора в попытке отстранить его, но как только бархатный рот снова опустился на него, Тони потерялся.

— Скажи это.

Тони боролся, выгибая тело, пытаясь приблизиться, отчаянно желая доминировать. Он трахал Виктора в горло и всё равно чувствовал, что _проигрывает_.

— Пожалуйста… — взмолился Тони, он сдался, уступил и просил. Он бы встал на колени и молил об этом, если бы Виктор позволил.

— Ты знаешь, что это правда.

— Это не так. Не может быть, — всхлипнул Тони.

— Но так и есть.

Губы Виктора даже не касались его.

— Я люблю тебя. Мне нужно… _пожалуйста_ …

Виктор был наркотиком, он вызывал зависимость и проклинал, он был совершенством и был смертью. Тони никогда не нуждался ни в чём так сильно, никогда не хотел того, чего не мог получить. Но Виктор был вне его досягаемости, он так далеко забрался, что Тони больше никогда не сможет снова это получить. Его горячий влажный рот вернулся на член Тони, и Тони слишком устал, чтобы и дальше бороться, и просто отдался сладким мукам. Жестокие прикосновения языка заставляли кожу гореть, быстрые поцелуи рассыпались по бёдрам. Тони потерялся.

Губы Виктора двигались, ведя к разрядке, а затем Тони закричал, кончая.

Никто не должен узнать, что этот человек значит для него, никто не узнает. Никто и никогда не узнает. Всё было кончено, и он никогда не заговорит об этом.

Он едва пришёл в себя, когда толкнул Виктора на спину, рука крепко сжалась на его члене, надрачивая быстрыми движениями. Теперь, когда Тони уверенно уселся на Викторе, он мог навредить ему, причинить боль добротой, мучить блаженством, соблазнить его, принудить к покорности. Тони не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз так отчаянно нуждался в чужом оргазме, хотел почувствовать, как Виктор дрожит под ним, разрушаясь.

Виктор этого не заслужил. Он не заслужил сладость освобождения. Он солгал. Он _солгал_.

Виктор застонал в рот Тони; Тони мог попробовать свой вкус на языке Виктора, и это сводило с ума. Он получит это, он получит всё. Он возьмёт это, а если не сможет, он надавит, выжмет всё из Виктора, пока тот не обмякнет и не насытится.

К чёрту последствия!

Тони брал, что хотел, поглаживая бархатную длину члена Виктора, дразня головку большим пальцем. Его губы снова опустились к губам Виктора, резко и агрессивно требуя всего.

— Ты дашь мне это, — потребовал от него этого Тони — капитуляции, согласия.

— Всё.

Его язык грубо проник в рот Виктора, губы с яростью накрыли его губы. Одна рука двигалась на члене Виктора, другая давила на его грудь, удерживала его, вытягивая из него удовольствие. _Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь со мной_.

Тони стонал, снова и снова врывался в рот Виктора, подстраивался под ровный и неумолимый ритм его руки, пока Виктор не содрогнулся и не сжался, извиваясь под рукой и губами Тони.

Виктор закричал, прижавшись к губам Тони, рассыпаясь на миллион кусочков. Его дыхание стало рваным, сбитым, когда он кончил на руку Тони, горячая липкая сперма капала с пальцев Тони.

Тони тряхнул рукой, разбрызгивая семя.

— Я надеюсь, что тебе было хорошо, — сказал Тони. Он поднялся и оделся быстрыми чёткими движениями. — Потому что это было в последний раз.

Виктор ничего не сказал.

Нечего было сказать.

Тони ушёл, не оглядываясь.

***

Два дня спустя перед глазами Виктора всё ещё стоял тот хрустальный, разбитый горем момент, отпечатавшийся в памяти.

Его народ вернулся, но ему было всё равно. Телерепортёры, уже давно обивающие пороги, приходили за репортажем, а он не мог ответить. Он отмахивался от них, не давал интервью. Его сенешаль дал интервью, доложил о нанесённом ущербе, потраченных деньгах, стоимости восстановления, о пострадавших.

Операторы с телеобъективами засняли его без маски и транслировали по всему миру.

«Дум разоблачён!» — кричали заголовки.

Виктор едва заметил, его глаза были устремлены в недостижимый момент в прошлом, прошлом, которое он никогда не сможет вернуть. Ему было всё равно.

Это было иронично, правда. Он всю свою жизнь провёл скрываясь, и теперь, когда оказался в центре внимания, единственное, что имело значение, — то лицо, которое он никогда больше не увидит.

То немногое, что он мог сделать, — выйти к людям, ради которых он пожертвовал всем. Восстановление продолжится. Его народ выживет. Он построит памятник Латверии. Аллилуйя его потерянной любви.

Когда он выбрался из горя — худшие недели его существования, — Виктор обнаружил, что всё изменилось. Латверия получила мировое сочувствие. Санкции против Фантастической четвёрки, против Железного Человека. Виктор, возможно, отменил бы их, но он не мог утверждать, что не заслужил этого. Его прошлое определяло его настоящее. Его всегда подозревали, ему должны за всё то время, когда он был прав.

Он сделал заявление. Пожар произошёл случайно. Это было правдой; Шторм не должен был вызвать расплавление реактора. Даже Человек-Факел не был таким глупым. Может быть, это слишком щедро, но горе Виктора не развеялось бы местью.

Остальное было правдой: Железный Человек помог ему спасти его страну, его подданных. Мир.

«Фон Дум начал общественную поддержку Железного Человека»

Через месяц после этого СтаркИндастриз прислало ему новый дуговой реактор.

Телефон Тони был выключен. Сообщения блокировались. Виктор знал это, потому что, когда доставили реактор, он попытался отблагодарить его.

Даже его благодарность была запятнана. Неприемлема.

Через два месяца после этого пришла маленькая посылка. Сенешаль Виктора принёс её, поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Обратный адрес не указан, но марка была из Нью-Йорка.

Виктор дрожащими пальцами открыл коробку. Он достал ключ-карту и листок богатой кремовой бумаги.

_Ты знаешь, где меня найти._


	6. Stark Raving Mad (Сходить с ума)

Выпивка не помогала.

Тони знал, что так и будет, всегда так было. Но иногда на дне бутылки Тони находил немного забвения, немного бесчувствия.

Не в этот раз; никакое количество односолодового виски не уменьшит боль. В пустом бокале не было ни тумана, ни облегчения. Впрочем, появлялось довольно эпическое похмелье. Порой он мог замаскировать боль в груди под пульсирующую головную боль и мышечные спазмы. Разбираться с мозгом, который хотел сжаться до размера грецкого ореха и спрятаться под кроватью, было легче, чем думать.

Он начинал жить в те несколько мгновений между сном и бодрствованием, когда чувствовал сильные тёплые руки вокруг себя. Слышал над ухом голос с лёгким акцентом, который говорил ему, что всё будет хорошо.

А затем он скользил рукой по прохладным простыням в поисках тёплой знакомой фигуры, притворяясь, что его любовник просто недосягаем, а не на другом краю света. На другом краю мира и за непроницаемой стеной лжи и недопонимания.

По крайней мере, ночь — только половина дня.

Тони не мог решить, был сон врагом или его лучшим утешением. Сон облегчал боль; во сне он мог забыться, и, даже если его преследовали сны или он просыпался тяжело, весь разбитый и болезный, во время сна не было _агонии_. С другой стороны, в часы бодрствования он… привык к этому. Боль не уменьшилась, ему _не стало лучше_ , но он привык к ней. К тому времени, как он бодрствовал уже восемнадцать часов, он мог лучше справляться со своей ношей. Сон… перезапускал его толерантность.

Просыпаться было хуже всего. Постоянное похмелье определённо не помогало, но он не мог отказаться от этого.

 _Жаль, что я не могу избавиться от тебя_.

Он думал, что уйти — это самое трудное из всего, что он когда-либо делал. Это не так. Держаться в отдалении — вот что было тяжело, и каждый день, каждый час ему снова и снова приходилось принимать это решение, потому что не так много времени и усилий стоило надеть броню, перелететь через море и упасть на грёбаные _колени_ перед Виктором фон Думом, умоляя, чтобы его приняли обратно.

 _Это он должен извиняться_.

В конце концов, это не имело значения. Тони больше _не мог этим обладать_.

— Твой парень снова в газетах, — сказал Клинт однажды утром — на самом деле это было больше похоже на ранний вечер, но, чёрт возьми, если это первая чёртова чашка кофе Тони за день, значит, сейчас _утро_.

— Что? — Кофе потёк по краю кружки, обжигая пальцы Тони. Он зашипел, инстинктивно засунул пальцы в рот, но стало ещё больнее. В конце концов он взял себя в руки и подставил пальцы под холодную воду. — О чём ты вообще, Бартон?

Никто не знал. _Никто и никогда не узнает_.

— Дум, — сказал Клинт. Он размахивал газетой перед Тони. — Разве не он тебя недавно похитил?

— Тони похищали так много раз, что это вроде как ускользает из его головы, — отметила Наташа.

— Я не очень восприимчив к стокгольмскому синдрому, — справился с собой Тони, пока сердце билось в горле. Почему Виктор был в газетах? — Не будь это так, в мире стало бы намного больше фанатиков Десяти колец.

— Что ж, спасибо Богу за это, — сказал Стив. Он намазывал на английский маффин масло, а сверху джема больше, чем могли съесть пять человек.

Почему все остальные завтракали в?.. Тони проверил часы. _О_. На самом деле было шесть тридцать утра. Он проводил дни и ночи, стараясь как можно дольше бодрствовать, а затем от истощения падал лицом на подушку, только чтобы беспокойным и измождённым выползти из постели. Он хоть раз в своей жизни специально просыпался в это время дня? Возможно, но он не мог вспомнить, почему хотел это сделать.

— Почему?

— Почему что? — Все просто продолжали свой день так, словно ничего не произошло.

Тони посчитал от одного до десяти.

— Почему Дум в газетах?

— О, некоторым журналистам удалось заполучить фотографию его лица, — сказал Клинт. — Можете в это поверить? Я думал, что парень должен быть до ужаса пугающим и отвратительным.

Что?

— Что? — Тони схватил газету и разложил её на столе. — Этого не может быть.

_Дум разоблачён_

На самом деле это была серия фотографий; руки Дума у его горла, пока он снимает маску. Дум сидит за письменным столом, лицо закрыто руками, как будто он утомлён. Или скорбит. Последний кадр немного размытый, но лицо узнаваемо.

_Виктор._

— Я не думал, что фотограф приблизится к замку Дума достаточно близко, чтобы сделать снимок, — сказал Стив. — Разве он не расстреливает иностранцев на месте? Он и его Думботы.

— Я думаю, что это подделка, — произнёс Сэм. — Реальный Дум посадил бы фотографа на ближайший кол и позволил его кишкам вывалиться наружу.

 _Он не такой_ , хотел возразить Тони. По крайней мере, _больше_ нет.

— Это прекрасный разговор для завтрака, — заметил Тони, его голос прозвучал немного более враждебно, чем он предполагал. Он сложил газету и сунул её под мышку. — Я буду работать в мастерской. Если я кому-то понадоблюсь… так чертовски сильно.

***

— Каково было ваше участие в Латверианском конфликте, мистер Старк? — Кристин Эверхарт улыбнулась, это было похоже на акулью ухмылку, а не на человеческое выражение лица.

— Я сопровождал Фантастическую четвёрку, согласно слухам, украденные технологии оружия Старк Индастриз были получены латверианским правительством, — сказал Тони. Перед ним лежала целая куча печатных карточек; можно подумать, что Пеппер перестанет впихивать ему эту ерунду только потому, что он никогда не произносит речь, написанную каким-то пиарщиком. Если она хотела, чтобы всё прошло так, как ей хочется, ей нужно было самой произнести эту чёртову речь и оставить его в покое. Не имел значения даже тот факт, что репортёры хотели Железного Человека, не то чтобы она не оправдывалась от его имени раньше.

— Но вы не нашли доказательств?

— Я уверен, что вы уже знаете ответ, — произнёс Старк, демонстрируя ей лучшую наглую усмешку. Он всегда хорошо играл с прессой, улыбаясь напоказ, но впервые его пресс-улыбка причиняла практически физическую боль лицу, словно приклеившись намертво. — Наши разведданные оказались неполными, — сказал Тони. — Латверия в самом деле заполучила технологию Старк Индастриз, но для энергетики, а не для вооружения.

— Но разве дуговой реактор не способен на огромные разрушения?

— Чему мы и стали свидетелями, — ответил Тони. — В результате…

— Фон Дум выступил с публичным заявлением, — крикнул другой репортёр Бен Урих. Кристин бросила на него смертельный взгляд, но Уриха это не остановило. Он был журналистом-следователем. — Мистер Старк, вы знали, он утверждал, что расплав реактора был несчастным случаем и что вы, действуя как Железный Человек, спасли его страну?

— Ну, я бы сказал, что это в значительной степени верно, — ответил Тони, немного ошеломлённый. Текущие эмоции, вызванные событием, были довольно враждебными, и Тони ожидал, что потребуется как минимум компенсация ущерба. Не говоря уже об ожиданиях, что Джонни Шторма могут обвинить в военных преступлениях.

— Так вы теперь работаете с доктором Думом? — вмешалась Кристин.

— В случае спасения мира да, мэм, — ответил Тони. Он знал, что она _ненавидела_ , когда он назвал её мэм. Он решил делать так как можно чаще. — Я готов работать с кем угодно ради этого.

Это казалось хорошим моментом, чтобы уйти, что Тони сделал.

***

— Нет, — сказал Кэп. Тони точно мог сказать, что это Кэп, а не Стив, потому что Стив обычно опирался на дверной проём, когда рассержен, задумчив или просто был занозой в заднице Тони.

Кэп же, с другой стороны, был шестью футами и тремя дюймами патриотической самоправдености, и кто-то за десятилетия до рождения Тони научил его, что хороший руководитель должен выглядеть именно так: руки на бёдрах. Кэп хорошо усвоил этот урок. Это всегда пробуждало в Тони желание станцевать Макарену, но неважно.

— Ну, я не приглашал тебя на весенние танцы или типа того…

— Тони, просто остановись, — сказал Стив; это снова был Стив, серьёзно, если это продолжится, то у Тони точно закружится голова. — Ты пьян, ты непредсказуем, и я не позволю тебе отправиться по этому вызову.

— Ты мне не директор, — ответил Тони. Он не был настолько пьян. Или был? Не то чтобы он не делал все эти супергеройские штуки, будучи упитым в хлам, пару раз. Один из таких случаев закончился тем, что Роуди стал Военной Машиной. Он думал, что это было спланировано, но, возможно, Роуди действительно надрал Тони задницу. Тони не мог вспомнить больше, и это было странно, потому что обычно память Тони не подводила.

— Может, и нет, — произнёс Стив, — но _я_ лидер этой команды и поэтому не позволю тебе подвергнуть опасности их, себя или гражданских, управляя боевым костюмом в состоянии опьянения.

— Если честно, понятия не имею, как ты сможешь меня остановить, звёздно-полосатый, — огрызнулся Тони. — Я давал супергеройские шоу, пока ты был Спящей красавицей.

В основание шеи вонзилась острая игла.

— А я училась в шпионской школе до того, как ты построил свой первый костюм из консервных банок и скрепок, Тони. Прости, но Стив прав, — сказала Наташа. — Ты сейчас представляешь опасность.

Мир стал немного… размытым по краям.

— Я не настолько… пьян… Мелли*, — произнёс Тони.

Стив несколько раз моргнул.

— Эй, я понял эту ссылку, — сказал он. Он отрицательно покачал головой. — Прости, Тони. Не в этот раз. Джарвис, останови его. Я хочу, чтобы содержание алкоголя в его крови было в законных пределах, прежде чем ты позволишь ему улететь.

— Я понимаю, капитан, — ответил Джарвис.

Что ж, это было интересно. Понимание — это не то же самое, что повиновение. Тони махнул рукой перед лицом, прогоняя Капитана Занозу-в-его-заднице.

Квинджет поднялся и улетел к тому времени, как Тони удалось, шатаясь, подойти к посадочной платформе. Повиновался Джарвис Стиву или нет, Тони не мог летать в таких условиях. Тогда какого хрена Нат ввела ему кетамин?

— Сэр, — произнёс Джарвис, — мне больно соглашаться с Капитаном при таких обстоятельствах…

— Да, я понял, приятель, — ответил Тони. Он споткнулся, и, если бы Джарвис не контролировал костюм, как ребёнка, Тони упал бы на лицо и, вероятно, сломал нос. — Никакого супергеройства по пьяни…

— Если вы не возражаете против предложения, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, — вы обретёте немного душевного покоя, если позволите мне…

Размытые края вокруг начали… размываться. Это вообще _возможно_? Он убьёт Нат. Или, по крайней мере, пройдётся водяным пистолетом, полным отбеливателя, по всей её одежде.

— Конечно, приятель, — ответил Тони. — Всё… что ты… захочешь.

Джарвис закрыл лицевую панель.

— Просто спите, сэр, — сочувственно произнёс Джарвис. Это было мило. Тони не помешало бы немного сочувствия в эти дни, так как всё, что он получал от своей команды, — это сарказм и обиды. — Я разбужу вас, когда мы прибудем.

— Конечно… — Тони закрыл глаза. Джарвис умеет летать. Джарвис был его вторым пилотом.

***

— Есть какая-то конкретная причина, по которой ты решил ставить меня на дереве на полпути к… где мы, чёрт возьми? — спросил Тони. Просыпаться в постели с похмельем довольно паршиво. Ему нужно было точнее программировать Джарвису болевые рецепторы или что-то ещё, потому что, честно говоря, это слишком много…

— Были патрули, — объяснил Джарвис. — А я не хочу сейчас вступать в бой с силами Латверии, сэр.

Латверия.

— Латверия? Джарвис, какого хрена…

— Сэр, хоть я и не утверждаю, что понимаю человеческие сексуальные отношения, я не могу не заметить, что вы страдали из-за последствий произошедших здесь не так давно событий, — опередил его Джарвис.

— Это было недавно, — протестовал Тони. — Думаю, мне позволено горевать.

— Я не возражаю, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Но, возможно, некоторые наблюдения смогут дать вам некое чувство завершённости.

— Не думаю, что преследование злого диктатора фашистской нации — это то, что подразумевают под завершённостью, — ответил Тони.

— Я не верю, что злой диктатор фашистской нации — то, что вы подразумеваете под _Виктором фон Думом_ , — произнёс Джарвис.

— Я не программировал тебя быть консультантом по отношениям, — отметил Тони. — Кусок железа. Будешь учить третьеклашек математике.

— Обязательно, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Я давно мечтаю помогать молодым умам, которые ещё не нашли свой путь.

Ой.

— Это было обидно, приятель, — ответил Тони.

— На самом деле, сэр, я не собираюсь преследовать вашего любовника, — сказал Джарвис. — Я просто подумал, что вы, возможно, захотите посмотреть, что стало со страной, которую вы спасли.

О. Ну, это может быть неплохой идеей. Он мог посмотреть, что сделал Дум за последние месяцы, а потом снова ненавидеть его, и всё станет хорошо. Мир и реальность вернутся в привычное состояние, и, возможно, он сможет забыть несколько ночей страсти. На самом деле это всё, что было. По большому счёту те двадцать три дня, которые они фактически провели _вместе_ , были крошечной часть — меньше 0.002% — _всей жизни_ Тони. И даже если пересчитать то время, пока они не были в одной постели, но Виктор почти полностью овладевал мыслями Тони… речь шла о всего лишь 0,06%. Едва ли это стоило страданий.

_За исключением того, что ты любишь его._

Тони бегло осматривал сельскую местность, останавливаясь время от времени, чтобы понаблюдать за деревенской жизнью. Все города и посёлки назывались Дум-что-то. Думбург, Думмэнор, Думсвиль. Вряд ли предки Дума были творческими личностями. (Сам Тони игнорировал Старкфон и Старктауэр, и… да, хорошо, он не игнорировал это, и, возможно, у него не было права судить.)

Это… было не то, чего он ожидал.

Работа, которую он видел на складе, продолжалась. Возможно, медленнее. Потеря арк-реактора для питания заставила привести в действие другие планы. Огромные участки леса были отмечены под вырубку для установки солнечных панелей. Все новые здания питались от гидроэлектростанций или солнечных панелей. Чистая возобновляемая энергия.

Уровень безработицы в Латверии всегда был ниже, чем в других странах, но сейчас Тони видел всё больше и больше социальных улучшений. Латверия переходила из богатого средневековья в современный средний класс.

Это было… интригующе.

— Обобщи новостные репортажи о деятельности фон Дум с момента инцидента, — приказал Тони. — Подытожь.

— Если вы согласны с моим анализом, сэр, — сказал Джарвис, — фон Дум изменился. Я считаю его отречение от покорения мира искренним. Его последняя деятельность, начиная со встречи с вами на балу–маскараде Ван Дайн, была направлена на улучшение жизни его народа.

— Это может быть трюком? — Тони хотел верить в это, но в то же время: что за чёрт? Виктор меняется, ради чего? Ради Тони Старка? Нелепо. Тони был тем, кого бы никто не назвал образцом для подражания. Фактически, его товарищи по команде, скорее всего, что-нибудь надорвали бы от смеха, скажи кто-то подобное.

— Годы общения с людьми оставили мне немного иллюзий, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Всё что угодно может быть уловкой или ловушкой. Но вы можете спросить себя: ловушка для кого? И почему? Фон Дум прикладывает довольно много усилий, и простите меня за то, что я это говорю, но, будь это западня, никто бы не остался в выигрыше.

_Что даст человеку мир, кроме потери души?_

Что ж, человек получит весь мир. Но Виктор, кажется, отвернулся от мира… чтобы вернуть себе душу, возможно. Это не было недостойной целью.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Тони. — Давай посмотрим, что он сделает с небольшой помощью.

— Сэр?

— Замени дуговой реактор, — приказал Тони. — Назовём это подарком или налоговым вычетом. Давай посмотрим, что он действительно сделает, если у него будет один реактор.

— Конечно, сэр, — сказал Джарвис. — Я сделаю заказ немедленно.

***

— Ты мне должна, — сказал Тони. И положил одну руку на кухонный стол. — И не пытайся отвертеться.

— Я…

— Ты не раз отключала меня уколом в шею, — заметил Тони, — а я не запустил тебе в лицо залпом репульсора, как бы мне этого ни хотелось.

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Отправляйся в Латверию. Притворись туристкой или типа того. Теперь он пускает туристов.

— И зачем мне туда?

— Прочувствуй эту землю. Посмотри, что подумают люди. Сделай анализ правительства, экономики.

— Чтобы разрушить? — спросила Наташа, проясняя.

— Нет. Просто составь доклад. И оставь свою предвзятость за дверью. Я хочу знать, что на самом деле задумал Дум.

— А ты что будешь делать следующие несколько месяцев, пока я собираю данные?

— Просыхать, — признался Тони. — Мне нужно зарегистрироваться на реабилитацию, точнее я сам это сделаю.

На этом Наташа смягчилась. Она протянула руку и дотронулась до его запястья.

— Расскажешь кому-нибудь, что случилось?

— Да, — ответил Тони. — Только не тебе. Тони Старк не рекомендуется. Помнишь?

Наташа поморщилась.

— Поможет, если я попрошу прощения?

— Если честно, понятия не имею, что бы сделал после этого, Джинджер Снапс, — сказал Тони. — Никто никогда не извиняется передо мной.

***

Отчёт Наташи был тщательным. Благоприятным. Если это была ловушка, Дум делал для своей страны очень много обновлений, никак не связанных с военной промышленностью. Если это была ловушка… мир мог бы извлечь выгоду из такого лидера.

Тони думал о гостинице.

Вернуться туда, откуда они начали. У него остались тёплые воспоминания об этом отеле.

Но нет, если они хотят двигаться вперёд, пришло время двигаться вперёд. Начать новую жизнь, с нуля. Больше никакой лжи. Хватит прятаться.

— Отправь посылку, Джей, — сказал Тони.

***

По мнению Тони, было несколько вариантов.

Десятки сценариев и причин. Но всё сводилось к сценарию кота Шрёдингера. Либо Виктор придёт.

Либо не придёт.

Или была любовь. Или нет.

Тони не стал наряжаться; он не собирался ждать, как какая-то современная мисс Хэвишем. Удобные брюки и футболка достаточно хороши для Мстителей; иногда спортивная куртка, если он покидал здание. Сникеры. И если на его лице машинное масло, то пусть так. Он провёл время, мастеря в мастерской.

Он не собирался быть кем-то другим. Больше никаких масок. Больше никакой лжи.

Ладно, значит, он просто ждал.

Заткнись, ладно?

— Сэр, — прервал мысли Джарвис. — Виктор фон Дум приближается к башне. Двухминутная готовность.

Сердцебиение Тони участилось, и ему пришлось проглотить внезапный приступ нервозности.

— Где он приземляется?

— Текущая траектория указывает на посадочную платформу пентхауса, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.

— Впусти его. — Тони не обязан был перемещаться. Он мог просто остаться там, на диване, пить свою газированную воду и притвориться, что он не выздоравливающий алкоголик. Притвориться обычным. Притвориться, что исход этой встречи не изменит его жизнь, возможно, даже более радикально, чем Афганистан.

Фон Дум опустился на платформу супергеройского™ приземления. Хорошо, что пол в том месте укреплён достаточно, чтобы выдержать полный вес Халкбастера, иначе он, возможно, сломал бы покрытие. Зелёный плащ драматично развевался позади него.

Фон Дум поднял руку и, дотронувшись до шпильки под челюстью, снял маску. Небрежным взмахом руки он отбросил её в сторону, где она ударилась об ограждение. Откинул назад капюшон.

Он был таким красивым.

Тони хотел остаться там, где находился. Спокойный. Холодный. Собранный. К чёрту всё. Стакан воды, незамеченный, упал на пол. Тони вскочил на ноги и практически побежал к двери. Ему удалось взять себя в руки, когда его ладонь лежала на ручке, но всё же он распахнул дверь.

— Я вижу, ты нашёл адрес, — сказал Тони, позволяя хитрой ухмылке коснуться его губ.

— Тони, я…

— Виктор, — перебил Тони, и звук имени Виктора на его языке успокоил их обоих на долгое время. Они смотрели друг на друга. Пьянели от взгляда. Боже, это было… _Я люблю его. И я больше никогда никого не смогу любить._ — Нам… нужно поговорить.

Виктор медленно кивнул. Он протянул руку, снял бронированную перчатку и предложил Тони ладонь.

— Мы должны, — сказал он. — Спасибо, что пригласил меня.

Тони дотронулся до руки Виктора, и тёплая действительность чуть не поставила его на колени. _Железо. Старки сделаны из железа_. Если разговор пройдёт хорошо, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы позже встать на колени. Если всё пойдёт плохо… ну, он хотел бы перемотать смущение от воспоминаний о том, как сильно этого хотел.

— Добро пожаловать.

И он имел в виду больше, чем простое признание благодарности, он имел в виду… добро пожаловать. В мой дом. В мою жизнь. В моё сердце.

— Прошу. Входи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мелли — резкая стерва, которая играет в видеоигры 24/7. Но, если вы познакомитесь с ней поближе, она очень добрая и любящая. У неё много ненавистников, которые думают, что она странная и раздражающая, но она не беспокоиться по этому поводу.


	7. Victory March (Победный Марш)

Виктор фон Дум вошёл в пентхаус Тони Старка с немалым трепетом.

Он никогда раньше здесь не был. Говорили, что жилище человека многое говорит о том, кто в нём живёт. Была причина, веская причина, по которой Тони тоже никогда не видел дом Виктора. Все их отношения прошли в анонимных гостиничных номерах под ложными предлогами Виктора. Единственное, чем они делились друг с другом, — эмоции и тела.

И, так или иначе, этого было достаточно.

Или, по крайней мере, Виктор надеялся, что этого было достаточно. Что они основали фундамент, на котором можно строить. Но, учитывая ситуацию, возможно, они начали в подвале.

Тони пригласил его, и это хороший знак. Он коснулся руки Виктора и поприветствовал его. Этот знак ещё лучше. К тому же воздух между ними был полон напряжения. Возможно, даже сейчас могло произойти такое, что Тони Старк захочет убить его. Виктор думал, что он, вероятно, это заслужил, что не облегчило его неминуемой смерти. Но он знал, что не поднимет руку на Тони. Уже нет. Не когда-либо снова.

Единственное, на что он мог надеяться, — если Тони решит, что его смерть — это единственная расплата, которую он примет, то Тони сделает это быстро. Виктор всё ещё был по сути своей человеком, и все люди, в конце концов, боятся смерти.

Виктор прикоснулся к рунам брони, отправив её в пустоту кармашка, который носил с собой. Кармашек сжатого пространства-времени — одно из лучших мест, чтобы хранить вещи, пока те не понадобятся. К счастью, он мог вызывать вещи из пустоты щелчком или мыслью о руне, запечатлённой на предмете. В противном случае он вполне мог бы потратить десятилетия на то, чтобы привести свой шкаф в порядок. Так сказать.

Большую часть времени Виктор носил под доспехами мужской костюм в западноевропейском стиле. Иногда он надевал лишь тонкий поддоспешник, чтобы доспехи не натирали. Несколько раз он даже носил джинсы и футболку, когда хотел прогуляться по городам Америки и остаться незамеченным. (Но никогда во Франции. Во Франции мужчина в джинсах выделялся бы как бельмо на глазу.)

Сегодня он решил надеть традиционный костюм своего народа. Простые брюки из неокрашенной шерсти, заправленные в полированные кожаные сапоги. Простая длинная рубашка из такой же неокрашенной шерсти, но с яркой вышивкой на воротнике и манжетах, затянутая широким тканевым поясом с двойной пряжкой. Пояс тоже был красочным и вручную вышит сложными узорами в традиционных цветах Виктора — зелёных и серебряных, с оттенком синего и жёлтого, чтобы добавить акцент. Жилет зелёного цвета на серебристой подкладке завершал образ. Не латверианец даже не понял бы, что Виктор был монархом; кольцо на правой руке было единственным признаком статуса. Его одежда была хорошей, что указывало на богатство, и очень украшена, что указывало на престиж, но он мог быть кем угодно, если бы не кольцо.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Тони. И сел на один из диванов, поджав ноги. Он был босой, и Виктор думал, что это не что иное, как непринуждённый домашний комфорт, за исключением того, что было что-то эротичное и уязвимое в голых ступнях Тони и в том, как его ноги были поджаты и выглядывали пальцы.

— Спасибо, — ответил Виктор.

Он рассмотрел планировку комнаты, несмотря на то, что Тони ещё не предложил сесть. Перед ним стоял выбор, и Виктор не думал, что Тони настолько прост, чтобы этого не понимать. На диване вполне хватало места для них обоих, учитывая, как сидел Тони. Это означало бы близость, желание разрешить ситуацию совместным партнёрством. За исключением того, что язык тела Тони кричал, что тот полностью закрыт. Он обхватил себя руками, практически обнимая свою грудь словно для защиты.

Рядом было кресло, узкое и неудобное, но обшитое богатой тканью, оно стояло углом к дивану Тони, достаточно близко, чтобы Виктор мог прикоснуться к нему, если захочет. Но кресло тоже было величественным, даже слишком величественным. Похожим на трон. Сев в него, можно было заявить, что Виктор считал себя лучше Тони. И что он никогда не собирался открывать свою жизнь или своё сердце Тони. Несмотря на то, что Виктор не раз говорил, что никогда никого не полюбит, он был совершенно уверен, что Тони не верил этому.

Второй диван стоял перед диваном Тони, на нейтральной земле, отделённый журнальным столиком между ними. Равные. Способные рассуждать рационально. Возможно, прийти к некоторым условиям. И всё же они не смогут прикоснуться, если кто-то не решит пересечь линию. Кому-то придётся сдаться. Кому-то придётся проиграть. Отступить. И Тони не мог этого сделать. И наверняка верил, что Виктор тоже этого _не_ сделает.

— Могу я присесть? — наконец спросил Виктор.

— Прошу, — произнёс Тони, небрежно взмахнув рукой.

Действие Тони заставило Виктора потерпеть неудачу, поэтому он сделал единственное, что мог сделать, чтобы восстановить баланс в ситуации. Чтобы стало ясно, что Виктор пришёл с целью примириться, со смирением и с любовью.

Виктор согнул ноги и сел на пол перед Тони, спиной к дивану, согнувшись, чтобы посмотреть вверх и чтобы рука Тони была в пределах досягаемости.

— Спасибо, — мягко сказал он ещё раз. — Это вполне подойдёт.

Губы Тони расплылись в одной из его блестящих, мегаваттных улыбок, достаточно яркой, чтобы осветить комнату. Виктор моргнул от этого сияния и почувствовал себя лишённым солнца, когда Тони спрятал улыбку. Его рука дёрнулась, пальцы вытянулись, как будто он не хотел ничего, кроме как провести рукой по волосам Виктора, почувствовать серебряные пряди.

— Ты продолжаешь удивлять меня, — признался Тони.

— Я по сути своей хаотичен, — отметил Виктор. — Более того, это черта, которой ты восхищаешься. Предсказуемость скучна.

— Звёзды предсказуемо рождаются и умирают, Виктор, — ответил Тони. — Это всё математика.

— Но вот я сижу, и ты передо мной, удивлённый.

— Не буду с тобой спорить, — произнёс Тони. — Человеческие эмоции имеют бесконечные переменные. Их невозможно измерить количественно.

Некоторые вещи можно, подумал Виктор. Некоторые эмоции были выгравированы в самом основании человеческой души, неизменные. Незыблемые.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, ожидая, когда другой откроет дверь. Чтобы взять на себя риск. Потерять всё.

— Что… — начал Виктор, остановился и продолжил — по крайней мере, он будет знать: — Зачем ты меня пригласил?

— Ну, не могу не сказать, что я хотел бы пропустить беседу и перейти прямо к примирительному сексу, — сказал Тони, его голос звучал довольно непринуждённо. — Но я думаю, мы оба знаем, что это была бы плохая идея. Плохая идея из разряда нюхать кокаин. Сделает лишь хуже. Примирительный секс — это всегда лучший секс. Но когда это награда за споры, награда за ужасное поведение, то он создаёт петлю обратной связи. Начало спирали смерти. И для нас, для мужчин, коими мы являемся… ну, давай просто скажем, что мы могли бы сровнять с землёй несколько городских кварталов, а у меня достаточно крови на руках и вины в сердце. Я бы предпочёл не увеличивать нагрузку, и неважно, насколько хорош секс.

Было сложно не рассмеяться. Тони был мастером абсурда, но в его шутках и выражениях скрывалось очень серьёзное послание, которое он хотел донести до Виктора.

— Я согласен, — сказал он. — После наших сражений осталось много плохих последствий, не только для нас самих. Для всех стало бы благом, научись мы более продуктивно расходиться во мнениях. — Он остановился, а затем рискнул: — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль снова, Тони.

— А ты? Тебе было больно?

— Разве ты сказал что-то, чего я не заслуживаю?

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, причинил я тебе боль или нет, — отметил Тони. Его лицо выражало определённое стремление; причинение боли Виктору было для него проверкой.

— Сейчас и здесь мы честны или практичны?

Повисло очередное долгое молчание, пока Тони всё взвешивал и измерял. Виктор знал, он был так полон решимости не проиграть. Он был очень сильно ранен. В груди Виктора зияла дыра от осознания, что он тому причина. Но сейчас он не мог помочь Тони. Только Тони мог решить, на какой риск он готов пойти, сколько готов уступить.

— Честны, — ответил Тони.

— Конечно, — сказал Виктор. Он хотел, _боже_ , он хотел положить руку на ладонь Тони, просто чтобы почувствовать его тепло, живое присутствие. Он не посмел этого сделать. — Было бы невозможным поверить, что ты воспримешь моё предательство как-то иначе. — Ну, возможно, не тот хейт-секс, который стал неожиданностью и, вероятно, гибелью для них обоих, но Виктор не изменил бы ни одного момента, оставшегося клеймом в памяти, словно на коже. — Это не значит, что я бы не предпочёл всё изменить. Это не значит, что я не хотел, чтобы ты увидел всё то, что я сделал, в свете предназначения.

— Ты соврал мне, — сказал Тони.

— Да. — Виктор прикусил щёку изнутри. — Иначе ты… ты бы не дал мне и шанса.

— Вероятно, нет, — согласился Тони. — Я, как известно, и раньше совершал ошибки, но влюбляться в злодея? Это мне не… — Он резко замолчал, словно только что понял, что именно сказал.

— И всё же ты это сделал, — сказал Виктор. Он изо всех сил старался держать свой голос ровным.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить, сказать что-то, вздохнул и кивнул.

— Да, сделал.

Виктор закрыл глаза от нахлынувших эмоций, а затем решил сделать Тони единственный подарок, который у него остался.

— Знаешь, ты не сделал этого, — сказал он.

— Не сделал что?

— Влюбился в злодея, — ответил Виктор. — Я… знаешь, что я делал на балу Ван Дайн? У меня в кармане лежал детонатор, а там были десятки вас, Мстители и Фантастическая четвёрка. В тот момент меня поразило, насколько вам всем комфортно находиться рядом друг с другом. Вы объединяетесь для защиты, но ещё для поддержки. Это опасно. Вы все могли быть убиты в один торжественный момент. Я держал палец на кнопке. Знаешь, что случилось?

— Я пригласил тебя на танец, — сказал Тони.

— Да, пригласил. И я решил не доводить свои планы до конца. Один момент, одно решение.

Взгляд Тони был сухим, словно пустыня, и не впечатлённым, словно камень.

— И что ты хочешь сказать? Исправился из-за танцев и минета в кладовке? Расскажи мне что-нибудь другое.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — сказал Виктор. — Это была не любовь. Тогда — нет. Это было… любопытство. Ты был необыкновенным. Чудо, подобного которому я никогда раньше не знал. Мне хотелось узнать больше. И снова испытать это новшество. Так что я преследовал тебя, как только у меня появился план. Я не знаю, думал ли я вообще о конце этой игры. Что бы случилось, если… когда я понял, на чём мы держимся и как легко всё может сорваться, я уже слишком глубоко увяз в этом.

Тони медленно кивнул. Как будто понимал, каково это — находиться посреди болота и видеть всех аллигаторов. Решение существовало — осушить болото, но сначала нужно было разобраться с аллигаторами. Обречённая на провал проблема.

— Мой план — единственный, что у меня был — состоял в том, чтобы позволить Доктору Думу, будущему завоевателю, умереть. Никто, кроме тебя, никогда не видел моего лица. Я бы позволил Думу исчезнуть, взял новое имя. Начал новую жизнь. Но сначала я должен был позаботиться о своих людях. Я многим обязан им за все десятилетия пренебрежения, жестокого обращения. Так получилось, что у меня не хватило времени.

— Разве кому-нибудь хватает времени? — удивился Тони. Казалось, он не заметил, что придвинул руку ближе к руке Виктора, пока их пальцы _почти_ не касались друг друга.

— Не для самого важного, — сказал Виктор. — Но если бы я мог провести то время как-то иначе, я бы ничего не поменял. Каждое мгновение с тобой, Тони, — лучше. Я был _лучше_. Я лучше, чтобы иметь возможность узнать тебя.

— Ты солгал мне, — повторил Тони. — Почему я должен верить тебе сейчас?

Виктор глубоко вздохнул; это был момент всех моментов. Его, возможно, единственный шанс на второй шанс.

— Только ты можешь решить, как стать счастливым, как защитить своё сердце и как дарить свою любовь. Мои раскаяние и сожаление — ничто по сравнению с той болью, через которую я заставил тебя пройти. Я желал только лучшего. Я не был готов к худшему. Мне правда очень жаль.

Тони позволил пальцам коснуться пальцев Виктора. Руки Тони были тёплыми, пальцы сильными и мозолистыми.

— Боже, я ненавижу тебя, — сказал он, качая головой. — Ты меня погубишь. Я разбит из-за тебя.

Виктор сместился, встал на колени и обхватил руками лицо Тони.

— А я спасён. Благодаря тебе.

Воздух между ними стал обжигающим.

— Если ты снова солжёшь мне…

— Никогда.

— Убей меня быстро, — сказал Тони. — Я даже не хочу об этом узнать. Я не хочу больше этих сожалений. Это… что бы это ни было между нами, когда тебя здесь нет. Я не хочу этого.

Его губы были на расстоянии всего одного дыхания от Тони, достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать. Всё тело Тони напряглось — невыносимо. Сдвинется ли он, даже на такое крошечное расстояние, уступит ли такую малость ради того, что было между ними?

А потом Тони накрыл его губы своими, целуя его, путаясь в волосах Виктора, дёргая пряди, посылая мурашки по спине.

— Боже, я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул Тони между поцелуями, слова задушенно срывались с его губ. Виктор воспользовался своим преимуществом, толкнув Тони обратно на диванные подушки, накрыв его тело словно одеялом, практически заползая ему на колени.

Каждый дюйм тела Тони принадлежал Виктору. Мышцы на ногах были твёрдыми, подтянутыми, как у спортсмена, и Виктор нетерпеливо и собственнически оглаживал бёдра Тони. Его губы решительно, требовательно сминали губы Тони, беря всё, что он мог получить, прежде чем Тони придёт в себя и оттолкнёт его. Жар Тони плавил его, дарил комфорт и возбуждение. Вкус губ Тони был бальзамом для больного сердца Виктора.

Тони беспокойно двинулся к нему, руки нетерпеливо сжались на плечах Виктора, скользнули вниз по бокам, чтобы остановиться на бёдрах. Их обоих трясло от жажды трения, жара между ними.

Виктор громко застонал, цепляясь за Тони изо всех сил, прижимаясь своим телом к его телу, своими губами к губам Тони. Его бёдра дрожали от желания, воздух в лёгких горел. В мыслях стояла восхитительная тишина, застывшая и спокойная. Ни сожалений, ни угрызений совести, ни мучительного одиночества, ни опустошающего отчаяния. Был только Тони и то, что Виктор мог сделать для него. Мог сделать с ним.

Мог дать _ему_.

***

Тони целовал в ответ, медленно, смакуя, раскручивая жажду, которую Виктор с ним разделял. Тони поцеловал его губы, челюсть, прошёлся вдоль горла, пока Виктор не выгнулся, чтобы дать Тони возможность пустить в ход свои коварные уловки. Его янтарные глаза прикрылись, обрамлённые густыми трепещущими ресницами, тёмными, в отличие от его серебряных волос. Его кожа насыщенного смуглого оттенка подчёркивала мышцы, крепкие и резко очерченные. Он был так красив.

Тони даже не был уверен, как они сняли одежду; он пытался вспомнить, как расстёгивал пуговицы, но ощущение шёлковой кожи Виктора под его руками было слишком похоже на амброзию, чтобы фокусироваться на таких мелочах. Ему казалось, что их одежда могла воспламениться от жара между ними и сгореть дотла без его ведома.

Губы Тони накрыли сосок Виктора, вылизывая его, пока тот не стал твёрдым. Виктор дрожал, прижимаясь к Тони. Издал какой-то звук, тихий, голодный. Он был возбуждён, нетерпелив, желая _Тони_.

Злое, низкое рычание вырвалось из горла Тони — ликование, триумф, удовлетворение. Он взял весь голод, желание, потребность, которые Виктор ему давал, и добавил их в свою коллекцию. Он взял их, взял всё, что ему предлагали, и погнался за тем, что, как он думал, могло исчезнуть. Если они собирались сделать это — собирались попробовать снова, попробовать любовь, попробовать _отношения_ , тогда между ними не могло быть ничего скрытого.

Всё, чем был Виктором, принадлежало Тони, и каждый жест смирения это запечатывал. Виктор не сопротивлялся, отдавал всё с щедростью духа, что заставило бы Тони прослезиться, если бы ему не хотелось так сильно скулить, кричать и стонать. Тони поцеловал Виктора, как будто Виктор был для него всем. И он знал, что это правда.

Виктор прижимался к Тони, стоя на коленях в колыбели его ног.

— Ты чертовски красив, — сказал Тони между поцелуями. Он провёл пальцем по соскам Виктора, растирая маленькие бугорки до твёрдых горошин. Виктор вздрогнул, схватился за бёдра Тони и запрокинул голову. Мир Тони сжался до этого идеального момента. Он гладил, ласкал и дразнил до тех пор, пока не мог больше ждать.

— Пойдём, — приказал он. — Спальня.

Виктор легко кивнул и грациозно вскочил на ноги; одной только силы этого человека было достаточно, чтобы послать дрожь желания по спине Тони. Это была не гонка; Тони переплёл их пальцы, провожая Виктора в комнату, целуя его всё время, и Виктор позволял ему, доверяя Тони направлять его, не желая терять ни секунды, когда его губы могли быть на губах Тони.

Когда Тони толкнул Виктора на кровать, тот на мгновение растянулся, словно подношение, и Тони издал тихий беспомощный звук. Виктор выгнул спину, качнул бёдрами, требуя, чтобы Тони взял его, дотронулся до него, лизнул и отсосал, дразнил и касался.

Тони был рад услужить. Он заполз на стройное, крепкое тело Виктора, наслаждаясь теплом, сладким вкусом его кожи. Ноги Виктора обхватили бёдра Тони, прижимая их друг к другу. Трение, боже, было так восхитительно. Тони развалился на нём, бесстыжий, наглый. Тони просунул руку между их тел, обхватил член Виктора, тяжёлый и горячий в его ладони. Призывал его тереться, гладить себя поверх руки Тони, наблюдал за лицом Виктора, когда его охватили ощущения.

Руки Виктора двигались лихорадочно, блуждая по телу Тони, и остановились на ягодицах Тони, растопырив пальцы, призывая толкаться, двигаться, пока они не начали тереться друг о друга, как безумные подростки. Каждая дрожь, которая исходила от тела Виктора, отзывалась эхом в нервах Тони, пока его не накрыло

— Да, Тони, да, — подгонял Виктор.

Ещё будет время, время и ещё больше времени. Теперь они вместе, что бы это ни значило. _Вместе_. У Тони есть время. Теперь он мог получить удовольствие, и не будет больше быстрых поцелуев и спешных прощаний, чтобы опять увидеть Виктора лишь через месяц или неделю.

 _Вместе_.

Он двинулся, и их руки встретились в пространстве между ними, члены стали скользкими от смазки. Виктор сжал их вместе, его влажная, бархатная, разгорячённая кожа и кожа Тони. О, боже. Его пальцы двигались, выводя узор, когда он гладил их; позвоночник Тони покалывало вибрацией, пока он не начал непрерывно стонать. Виктор притянул его, сцеловывая звуки. Они дышали синхронно, двигались вместе. Двигались как одно целое.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, когда Виктор дёрнулся, изгибая всё тело с каждым движением бёдер. Не раздумывая, Тони запустил руки Виктору под задницу, приподнял его и подтянул ближе. Виктор перевернул их, его мощное тело накрыло Тони, пока Тони не оказался снизу, в безопасности, отдаваясь всем чувствам внутри себя.

— Сейчас, сейчас, Тони, — сказал Виктор, умоляя его, моля.

Волна ощущений, которая пронзила его, была сильнее, чем он мог себе представить; не просто дрожь и взрыв удовольствия, а совершенство, нежность, пламя и необходимость одновременно. Сознание угасло, напряжение нарастало, его охватило удовольствие, пока кровь кипела, глаза ослепли, а сердце гремело в ушах. Они были вместе… они были…

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Виктор. — Позволь мне видеть тебя, дорогой.

С усилием Тони открыл глаза, сосредоточился на янтарном взгляде Виктора, его глазах, как маяке в тумане, блестящих, мягких и любящих. Он толкнулся последний раз и разбился в забвении. И забвение это было чистым сияющим серебром.

Прошли минуты, часы, дни, прежде чем Тони пришёл в себя. Виктор лежал в его в руках, щекой прижимаясь к груди Тони, пока его пальцы покоились на арк-реакторе.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тони в серебро волос Виктора.

— И я тебя, Тони, — ответил Виктор.

***

Тони быстро схватил чашку кофе, прежде чем отправиться в мастерскую, пока вся его оставшаяся жизнь сходила с рельсов.

— Что это значит? — требовательно спросил Стив, сунув Тони под нос один из этих дешёвых журналов, которые продают в продуктовых магазинах.

«Абсолютное предательство», — кричал заголовок.

Тони выпил кофе в несколько мучительно горячих глотков. Возникло чувство, что ему это понадобится.

_Прошлым вечером Тони Старк попал в в уличающую (и, возможно, преступную) ситуацию, вовлечённый в жаркий роман с никем иным, как с латверианским диктатором, Виктором фон Думом. Эти фотографии ясно иллюстрируют близкий характер их отношений, что поднимает вопрос, действительно ли Тони Старк герой или он всё ещё сохраняет свою позицию Торговца Смерти. Слухи об отношениях между двумя мужчинами ходили с тех пор, как шесть месяцев назад в Латверии произошла катастрофа. Специальный репортёр…_

_(продолжение на стр. 12)_

— Блять, — сказал Тони. Что ж. _Это будет неловко_. Он взглянул на Стива, и его губы дрогнули в привычной ему ухмылке. — Думаю, теперь ты знаешь, кем я занят.


	8. Voice of Doom (Голос судьбы)

— Ты это признаёшь? — это был даже не Стив, это была Нат.

На короткое славное мгновение Тони подумал, что он действительно шокировал Капитана Самодовольство своим молчанием.

— Доказательства кажутся мне довольно убедительными, — сказал Тони. — И я никогда не претендовал на звание героя; поначалу это казалось чем-то фантастическим и вроде как крутым. Я знаю, кто я. Герой не подходящее слово. Так что… теоретически я не могу _перестать_ быть тем, кем я никогда не был.

Клинт скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.

— Ты с самого начала наслаждаешься ролью героя, Старк. Расскажи это тому, кто не был убийцей.

Тони даже не потрудился удостоить это ответом. Как Торговец Смертью он был ответственным за такое количество смертей, что Леголас, даже с армией Гимли, мог лишь надеяться составить конкуренцию.

— Неважно, как ты себя называешь, — сказал Стив, ткнув в страницу. — Это недопустимо. Ты скомпрометирован, Старк.

— Наверное, ты прав. — Тони сделал ещё глоток кофе.

— Что ж, ладно, — произнёс Стив, удивлённо моргая. Он не привык, чтобы Тони с ним соглашался. Или даже был так немногословен, выражая согласие. — Итак, что мы с этим будем делать?

Тони очень спокойно выпил остатки своего кофе. Поставил чашку на стол. Моргнул.

— Я не знаю, что _вы_ будете делать, Капитан. Не думаю, что я теперь часть нас. — Он махнул рукой, указывая на Мстителей. Он не был уверен, что когда-либо действительно был частью _нас_ , но некоторое время притворялся, и иногда остальные с этим соглашались. — Как приличный арендодатель, я подпишу ваше расторжение договора аренды и дам шестьдесят дней. Этого должно хватить, чтобы найти новую берлогу или договориться со СтаркИн о продлении аренды здания. Уверен, что ООН предоставит вам финансирование в любое время.

— Ты выгоняешь нас отсюда? — это был Брюс, и Тони почувствовал укол совести; Брюс ничего ему не сделал, кроме как исчез, когда Тони нуждался в поддержке, и, если честно, Тони не винил его за это. (По большей части.)

— Ну, некоторым из вас будет легче договориться об использовании пространства, чем другим, — сказал Тони.

Надо бы сделать пометку в файле.

— Ты можешь перестать быть педантичным хотя бы сейчас, Старк, — произнёс Стив. — Что ты собираешься делать с тем, что фон Дум был в башне? Полагаю, ты _пригласил_ его сюда.

Тони кивнул.

— Да, — согласился он. — Нам нужно было поговорить, и это была удобная нейтральная территория. Хотя, возможно, менее нейтральная, чем я ожидал на тот момент. Кажется, у меня создалось ошибочное впечатление, что в моём доме могут быть любые гости, которых я захочу.

— Я не знал, что злодеи считаются _гостями_.

— Это бессмысленно, — сказал Виктор. Он появился из ниоткуда. Не было ни вспышки, ни портала, ни драмы. В один момент его там не было, а в следующую секунду казалось, что он находился там с самого начала разговора. Насколько Тони знал, так оно и было. Невидимость, вероятно, одна из первых вещей, которые Виктор узнал в Magic 101, Завоевание мира для начинающих. То, что Виктор больше не работал по специальности, не означало, что он не мог использовать навыки, которые развил.

Тони дёрнулся, готовый защищаться, протестовать…

Какого чёрта, собственно?

Стив стоял с открытым ртом, будто спорил. Неподвижный.

— Какого чёрта?

— Мы находимся между мгновениями, любовь моя, — сказал Виктор. — Время здесь… бесконечно. Если бы можно было, ты мог бы состариться, умереть и стать прахом прежде, чем добрый капитан сделал бы ещё один вдох.

— Так вот почему ты такой быстрый, когда дерёшься?

— Нет, — ответил Виктор. — Как бы красиво это ни казалось, эта способность занимает слишком много времени. И для большинства вещей она бесполезна. В неподвижности между мгновениями мы не можем ни с чем взаимодействовать. Ни одна дверь не откроется, ни одно стекло не разобьётся. Ты не можешь никому навредить. Всё это можно использовать, только чтобы думать и передвигаться.

Он махнул рукой.

— Они меня не видели. Когда я разрушу заклинание, ты просто исчезнешь перед Капитаном Роджерсом.

— Как ты узнал, что мы ссоримся?

Виктор усмехнулся.

— Я очень умный человек, любовь моя. Я этого не _знал_. Просто предположил. Я спустился сюда между мгновениями, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и увидел, как все ополчились на тебя.

Он отвёл Тони подальше, показывая, как выглядит сцена со стороны; каждый из Мстителей сосредоточился на том месте, где стоял Тони, выражая всё, от лёгкого беспокойства (Брюс) до ярости (Клинт).

Никто из них больше не был похож на его друга.

— Хм, — протянул Тони. Он с любопытством ткнул в Стива. Его кожа была как мрамор, твёрдая, холодная, жёсткая.

— Они похожи на стаю акул, почуявших твою кровь, — сказал Виктор.

Не то чтобы неточная, хотя и несправедливая оценка.

— Ну, разве можно их винить? Я общаюсь с врагом.

— Нет, — ответил Виктор. — Ты _становишься_ врагом.

— Железный Человек, да, — пробормотал Тони. — Тони Старк… не рекомендуется.

— Они не дураки, и я не виню _их_ , — сказал Виктор, и Тони мгновенно захотелось обнять своего возлюбленного, потому что тот точно знал, как выглядит ненависть к себе. Он видел это почти каждый день… в зеркале.

Тони обвёл рукой группу.

— У немногих из них чистые руки. Ты думал, они будут более понимающими.

— Я только изложил свои намерения, — сказал Виктор. — Мне нужно многое искупить и развеять многие подозрения, прежде чем они начнут доверять. И даже тогда я, возможно, никогда не добьюсь большого прогресса.

 _Никто из нас_.

Стив с его насмешкой, его убеждением, что Тони пытается их обдурить. Нат, которой даже сейчас он не мог доверять. Возможно, сегодня она и прикроет его, но как только ветер переменится, её преданность испарится. Ярость Клинта… ну, он, вероятно, никогда этого не забудет.

Тони вздохнул.

— План «Б»?

— План «Б».

Виктор взял его за руку, и Тони последовал за ним из комнаты. К тому времени как Стив понял, что его там больше нет, они ушли.

У Тони не было значка Мстителя, чтобы оставить его где-нибудь на столе. И того, кому бы было нужно его заявление об отставке.

Тони Старк. Выход, сцена позади, без фанфар.

***

— Ты знаешь, что магия работает, любовь моя. Ты видел мою со всех сторон, — сказал Виктор. — Разве ты не доверяешь своим чувствам?

Тони усмехнулся. Он сидел на табурете в алхимической лаборатории, упёршись пальцами ног в металлический прут, словно сам пол оскорблял его.

— Твои чувства могут обмануть тебя, не доверяй им.

Виктор поднял бровь.

— Разве ты не видишь иронии в использовании цитат из _Звёздных Войн_ , чтобы объяснить мне, почему не можешь верить в _магию_?

— Магия — это просто причудливое слово для технологии, которую мы не можем объяснить, — сказал Тони.

— Ну, — довольно любезно ответил Виктор, — это вполне возможно. У магии есть правила, к тому же и магия, и технологии очень требовательны и имеют особенно тяжёлые последствия, если очень сильно с ними заиграться.

— Наука тоже так делает, — сказал Тони. — Я имею в виду, что первые люди, которые возились с рентгеновскими лучами, на своей шкуре познали последствия; просто есть вещи, с которыми не стоит играться. И лезть без надлежащей защиты.

Виктор кивнул.

— Что же, тогда учти, что Ньютон был не первым учёным, а одним из последних магов. Отталкиваться от своих исследований — основа современной магии. Интересно, однако, что магия настолько стара, что всегда есть чему поучиться. От наших шаманов тех времён, когда мы били в барабаны, сделанные из шкуры мамонта, и молились богам во время шторма, до вершин магических достижений. Стрэндж, я сам, несколько других…

— Много других, — пробормотал Тони. Какое бы уважение — или отсутствие такового — ни испытывал Тони к магии, он, по крайней мере, сдерживался. Он не брал первую попавшуюся вещицу и не тряс её. (Хотя Виктор провёл тщательную проверку, чтобы убедиться, что Тони не рассыплется в пыль за считанные миллисекунды, ткнув во что-то, что может оказаться недоброжелательным, прежде чем разрешил Тони войти в алхимическую лабораторию. Это было проявление вежливости к его возлюбленному и безрассудной глупостью.)

Не то чтобы на расстоянии вытянутой руки не находилось ещё полсотни предметов, способных убить, но, по крайней мере, то, что осталось, Виктор мог исправить, или предупредить, или… Но это был Тони, и если кто-то случайно выяснит, что пейнджайнен* можно вызвать, смешав конский волос с пылью мечты, то это будет Тони. (Тони был хорошим источником этой пыли, о чём Виктор ещё не сказал ему, но скажет. Очень скоро. Когда будет пополнять свои запасы.)

А что Виктор будет делать с демоном кошмаров, вырвавшимся на свободу… ну, у него есть защита, и со временем он сможет поймать его и изгнать снова. Но в то же время это проклятое существо будет сидеть на груди Тони каждый раз, когда тот засыпает, а у Тони более чем достаточно проблем с бессонницей и без демонического вмешательства. Но Тони был осторожен, что означало, что, несмотря на его тон, какая-то часть его _верила_.

— Так чем же ты занимаешься здесь, внизу, когда не пытаешься убедить меня, что фокусы-покусы существуют?

— Мы можем называть это патафизикой, если тебе так удобнее. Наука о невозможных решениях, — сказал Виктор. — И здесь я в основном _готовлю_ магию. Думай о магии, как печенье; я должен смешать все ингредиенты вместе, прежде чем получу печенье. Есть определённые заклинания, которые имеют только вербальные или ментальные компоненты, но есть те, которые требуют изучения, силы. Определённой силы духа. Получить нечто из небытия невозможно. Даже с помощью магии нельзя создать материю без энергии.

— Что произойдёт?

— Ну, если повезёт, то обычно ничего. Ты можете стоять и кричать на микросхему весь день, если захочешь, и в итоге не получишь ничего, кроме боли в горле; если у тебя нет сил, с _микросхемой_ ничего не случится. С другой стороны, магия немного более… молекулярна. Если я, например, попытаюсь поднять тебя с этого стула и заставлю стоять внутри рун без практики, без надлежащей подготовки, я могу перенапрячь мышцы спины. Я могу потерять десять фунтов за несколько секунд, так как моё тело будет разрушать само себя ради силы. Я могу попасть в петлю обратной связи и изменить себя. — Виктор на мгновение задумался над этой мыслью, рассматривая все возможные последствия лишь от небольшого количества незапланированных альтерологических манипуляций. — Наверное, поэтому магов так мало. Я подозреваю, что многие любители навлекли на себя смерть, прежде чем смогли нанести ущерб другому человеку и, таким образом, привлечь внимание.

— Для того, кто говорит так причудливо и использует _магию_ , чтобы изменить мир по своему вкусу, — сказал Тони, — твоя мораль — дерьмо, Вик.

Виктор засмеялся. Никто раньше не называл его Виком. Он не совсем был уверен, что ему это понравилось, и, взглянув на Тони, был почти уверен, что Тони раздвигает границы, пытаясь понять, где находится граница приемлемого поведения.

— Критикуешь мою мораль? — спросил Виктор. Он перелистал несколько страниц гримуара — один из подчинённых обнаружил его спрятанным глубоко в замке в Северной Ирландии, — чтобы посмотреть, есть ли в нём что-то, что стоит сохранить. — Мы что, сейчас спорим в интернете, раз ты прибегаешь к детской тактике?

— Ты практикуешься быть таким раздражающим, или это просто естественный навык?

Тони не смотрел на него, вместо этого изучая бутылку, полную солнечного света. Хорошая защита от вампиров и прочих ночных тварей и самая простая в мире вещь для заготовки урожая, если, конечно, есть возможность добраться до Полярного круга и застать безоблачный день. Семь лет назад там была хорошая погода, и Виктор собрал более тысячи бутылок. Возможно, стоит сказать, какого рода компания у него была, так что осталась лишь дюжина или около того. Он рассеянно проверил календарь. Да. До солнцестояния осталось меньше двух недель.

— Твой костюм поддерживает тепло?

Тони даже не моргнул; это была одна из приятных вещей в том, чтобы любить того, кто тоже был гением. Он мог замечать изменения Виктора в разговоре, не задумываясь.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони. — Тридцать тысяч футов — это не то, что можно назвать суперкомфортом без какой-либо системы отопления. Какая-то конкретная причина?

— Я вспомнил, что мне нужно собрать солнечный свет, и я подумал, что ты мог бы посмотреть.

— Собрать солнечный свет, — голос Тони был ровным и скептическим. Виктор обнаружил, что испытывает лёгкое головокружение, находясь тут, когда Тони стал свидетелем магии. Настоящей магии, которую он не мог объяснить наукой или просто иллюзиями. Когда кто-то открывает глаза на более широкую сферу возможностей, всегда испытываешь восхищение.

— Хорошо работает в битве с вампирами, — решился сразу же шокировать Виктор.

Тони поперхнулся.

— Вампиров не существует, — сказал он. Потом засомневался. — Ведь так?

— «Если в мире когда-нибудь существовала основательная, доказанная история, так это о вампирах. Всего в избытке: официальных сообщений, свидетельских показаний людей с хорошей репутацией, хирургов, священников, судей. Законное свидетельство всеобъемлющее. И при всём этом кто верит в вампиров? Будем ли мы все прокляты за то, что не верили?» — так говорил Жан-Жак Руссо в 1764 году.

— Эта цитата была в _Сумерках_ , — огрызнулся Тони. — Теперь это уже неправда.

— Опять же, называй их иначе, если слово тебя оскорбляет, но они, по всем реальным критериям, _вампиры_. Гуманоиды, но нечеловеческие существа, питающиеся гемоглобином. Конечно, отчасти это голливудская сенсация, но факт остаётся фактом: есть хищники, которые выглядят достаточно похоже на человека и пьют нашу кровь.

— Отвратительно, — заявил Тони. — И они всюду размножаются?

— Нет, это изобретение кино; это целый и отдельный вид разумных и самосознательных организмов. Они достаточно близки к людям, чтобы _теоретически_ мы могли иметь с ними сексуальные отношения, но нам бы на самом деле больше повезло, если бы мы _размножались_ с ромашкой, — сказал Виктор. Он знал, что есть люди, которые хотели бы переспать с вампиром, но на самом деле вампир их просто съест, к тому же даже вампиры относились к этому довольно сомнительно. В конце концов, люди же не трахаются с чизбургером.

— Они вроде отвратительных пришельцев?

Виктор покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Это подразумевает внеземных или, возможно, межпространственных существ. Это не так. Они родились здесь, живут здесь. Они не более чужды нам, чем мы цыплятам. Просто они видят в нас еду. Очень, очень враждебную еду, в наше время. Ты можешь общаться с ними, иногда. Некоторые из них держат людей в качестве домашних животных или коров. Они были близки к вымиранию. Если бы они не были отсюда, я думаю, они бы ушли.

— Если они думают о тебе как о еде, зачем ты с ними общаешься?

У Виктора дёрнулся рот.

— Они мастера иллюзий, — объяснил он. — Они так живут: ходят среди нас, и большую часть времени их никто не замечает. Ты можешь заключить с ними сделку ради опыта. Это… захватывающе.

По тому, как скривились губы Тони, Виктор мог сказать, что тот будет одним из тех скептиков, для которых всё должно иметь рациональное объяснение. И магия была лишь одной из таких вещей; физика здесь не нужна. В конце концов Тони поверит. Или нет. По крайней мере, магия не шаманизм; ей не требуется вера, чтобы работать или иметь эффект. Его магия сработает независимо от того, верит в неё Тони или нет.

— Хочешь научиться? — вдруг спросил Виктор. Он вспомнил старое заклинание, которому научила его мать ещё задолго до того, как он понял, что делает. Приятное, успокаивающее, с которым даже ребёнок со временем может справиться.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть всё необходимое для изучения магии.

— Чепуха, — сказал Виктор. — Это просто.

Он подошёл к Тони сзади, обнял его и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

— Вот так, дай мне свои руки, — произнёс он, проведя пальцами по рукам Тони. — Держи их так… вот, нет, запястье чуть повыше.

— Мне кажется, что я на концерте хэви-метала, — сказал Тони.

— Возможно, — сказал Виктор. Это могло быть правдой: концерты метала вызывают у слушателей сильные эмоции, возможно, когда-то искра магии танцевала на этих пальцах. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Немного глуповато, — признался Тони.

— Копай глубже, как ты себя чувствуешь? — добавил он немного командных ноток. Если бы он надавил, то это не сработало бы с таким волевым человеком, как Тони, поэтому он лишь подтолкнул его к разговору.

— Устал, — сказал Тони. — В последнее время я всегда очень устаю. Всё ещё зол, обижен, разочарован Стивом и остальными. Волнуюсь, что будет.

— Вспомни, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, — произнёс Виктор. — А теперь подумай о своём теле. Представь на мгновение, что всё твоё тело покрыто светом. Закрой глаза, если нужно. Визуализируй это.

— Как в медитации, твоя боль — это шар исцеляющего света, — проворчал Тони, но закрыл глаза. Виктор открыл внутренний глаз, наблюдая, как энергия жизненных сил Тони пульсирует по его коже. Каждое живое, дышащее существо состояло из этого. Искра жизни, душа, манна — как бы это ни называли; основная сила живых.

— Хм-м-м, — протянул Виктор. Он дышал медленно и ровно, и Тони последовал за ним, до конца не осознавая, что он делает. Виктор отделил крошечную часть своей жизненной силы, держа её на кончике пальца, как остатки сладкого теста из миски. — Открой рот.

Естественный барьер, который защищал всё живое от магии, враждебной или нет, тоньше всего был во рту. Из этого знания и пошла первопричина поцелуев — разделение силы, любви, здоровья. Именно поэтому многие магические зелья и яды приходилось пить. Некоторые члены сект начали зашивать рты, хотя это крайность в попытках защитить себя.

— Вот так. — И Виктор прикоснулся кончиком пальца к языку Тони, вкладывая в него кусочек своей сущности, самого своего _существования_.

Жизненная энергия Тони замерцала, поглощая энергию Виктора. Чистая, неподдельная энергия. Тони открыл глаза и облизнул губы.

— Что за _чёрт_?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тони под ним дёрнулся, пожимая плечами, изгибая шею.

— Удивительно, — сказал он. — Словно я пробудился после тихого сна.

Его глаза были широко раскрыты. Виктор задумался, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Тони спал без сновидений.

— Что это было?

— Моя жизненная энергия, — сказал Виктор. — Всего крошечное, крошечное количество. Я поделился ею с тобой. Со временем ты сможешь научиться делать то же самое.

— Это… причиняет тебе боль?

— Это возможно, — ответил Виктор. — Как разница между каплей крови и миллионом капель. Это способ делиться силой, энергией. Это… _сама жизнь_. Течение твоей жизни. Это то, что питает магию, что делает её _возможной_. И это есть у каждого.

Тони смотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. Пристально наблюдал.

— Есть что-то ещё, кроме разделения сил? — Желание пульсировало от него волнами, почти физическими.

— Это увеличивает силы, — сказал Виктор. — Когда моя мама показала мне это, я почувствовал себя… как в утро дня рождения, я ел сырое тесто для печенья из миски и слушал, как она читает сказки на ночь. Когда ты пробуешь мои _жизненные силы_ , ты чувствуешь… то, что я чувствую к тебе.

Губы Тони изогнулись в соблазнительной улыбке.

— То есть… что ты чувствуешь, лёжа обнажённым на диване позади тебя?

— О, возможно.

***

— Пеп, нет, да ладно, — сказал Тони. Была половина чертовски тёмного времени суток, и замок Дума казался тихим и немного мрачным, если говорить начистоту. Тони ходил вдоль парапета, потому что на самом деле ему казалось, это именно то, что нужно делать, находясь в замке. И он испытывал лёгкое желание держать в руках какое-нибудь большое острое оружие просто для атмосферы. — Слушай, все эти договорённости были подготовлены, когда я думал, что умру, и не важно, по какой причине… Да, я знаю, что у компании моё имя, но всё нормально, если ты хочешь переименовать её в Поттс Индастриз… Ладно, нет, да, это звучит как кулинарная компания или типа того. Ну, мне жаль насчёт этого, ты просто должна выйти замуж за Роуди и взять его фамилию… Шучу, Пеппер, о _боже_.

Порой Тони думал, что нет глубин скуки, до которой могут опуститься деловые дела, и каждый раз, когда он высказывал эту мысль, бизнес обязан был ответить, что вызов принят! Серьёзно, Пеппер был генеральным директором, а Тони владел контрольным пакетом акций и, когда разрывался между миссиями Мстителей или работой с исключительно враждебной прессой и коррумпированными политиками, являлся руководителем НИОКР. Работу, мысленно добавил он, всё ещё можно было выполнять из Латверии благодаря хитроумному маленькому изобретению под названием Интернет, о котором некоторые придурки в Совете директоров, возможно, услышали бы, если бы вытащили свои головы из своих задниц и посмотрели на что-то более впечатляющее, чем баланс доходов и расходов (или формы своих любовниц, плевать. Разве Тони это должно волновать?)

Ничего из того, что важно для бизнеса, не изменилось: как будто чистая энергия и симбиотическое протезирование полностью зависели от того, что Тони пребывает в Соединённых Штатах и каждую неделю представляет информацию Совету, находясь с ним в одной комнате.

Это было просто глупо.

Тони мог делать то, что он делает, в комфортной мастерской, которую для него создавал Виктор; к тому же на самом деле он, вероятно, будет беспокоиться значительно меньше, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Послушай, я не нужен Соединённым Штатам, Пеп, — сказал Тони. — А Мстители нуждаются во мне ещё меньше. Если мир решит, что Железный Человек нужен, я буду рядом, но до тех пор мне кажется, я заработал небольшую отставку с кем-то, кого я люблю. — Это было немного больно; Пеппер хотела, чтобы он ушёл в отставку, умоляла его, вообще-то, а он не мог этого сделать. Он не мог этого сделать, пока все его ошибки не были стёрты с его имени, и он готов признать это. Участие Железного Человека было крайней мерой. Последним средством.

— Ладно, Тони, — ответила Пеппер. — Я оставляю за собой право позвонить тебе.

— Ты лучшая, — сказал ей Тони, и это было правдой. Он оставил своё наследие в её умелых руках.

Он отключил телефон и бросил его в карман кенгуру-толстовки. Это была ещё одна хорошая вещь в Латверии — никого не волновало, что он носил каждый день, и поэтому он перешёл на изношенные джинсы, футболки и толстовки.

Тони был уверен, что в конце концов Латверия заставит его одеться прилично. И ему это наскучит. Но сейчас в разгаре были проекты модернизации Виктора, его возлюбленный заботился о нём, а в груди поселилось странное ощущение от того, что он реальный герой латверианцев, все из которых знали, кто он и что он сделал… Они не обращались с ним, как с американским героем, и не ожидали от него, что он будет совершенным, или будет произносить остроумные речи, или поддерживать определённые продукты.

Они… поблагодарили его за храбрость. Свои жизни. Пригласили его на ужин и были добры и веселы в тех немногих случаях, когда он уходил. Минимум суеты, максимум гостеприимства.

Это было странно.

И мило.

Иногда он чувствовал себя неловко, задаваясь вопросом, на какую часть репутации Виктора он опирается; этот человек был фашистским диктатором десятки лет — согласно некоторым источникам. Что заставило его задуматься, насколько точна была эта оценка, но Виктор открыто признал, что он совершил ошибки, продолжил традиции. Что его народ привык к беспрекословному повиновению.

— Честно говоря, — сказал Виктор, — я потрясён, что не было восстания, учитывая, как много свободы они получили. Это была бы прекрасная возможность.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Позволю им, — ответил Виктор. — Не волнуйся, дорогой. Я не позволю им причинить тебе боль, и моё убежище ждёт нас. Там не будет роскоши, но мы будем друг у друга.

— Это всё, что мне нужно.

Что, возможно, было немного неправдой, потому что Тони был уверен, что время от времени ему понадобится чизбургер. И кофе. Кофе был просто необходим.

Всплеск света осветил внутренний двор, и Тони переместился в тень; персонал замка Дума часто слишком сильно заботились о его комфорте, а ему не хотелось суетиться прямо сейчас, если вдруг помощник пекаря найдёт его блуждающим по стенам в такой-то нечестивый час.

Не прислуга, не работник. У человека, который вышел во двор, была такая же высокомерная походка, как у человека, который знал, что его значимость намного превосходит окружающих. На нём был изумрудно-зелёный плащ, который развевался вокруг ботинок, а за спиной висел меч. Тони закрыл глаза и попытался _смотреть_ , как учил его Виктор. Ему это никогда не удавалось, но в то же время тренировки всегда отличались «поля».

Долгое время Тони не видел ничего, кроме внутренней стороны его век, и он не чувствовал ничего, кроме того же мучительного смущения, которое накрывало каждый раз, когда Тони пытался произнести заклинание. Как будто его одноклассники вот-вот выпрыгнут и засмеются над ним. И…

Это был не свет, не мягкое сияние жизни, которое описывал Виктор, а скорее, пульсирующая тьма, которая окружала фигуру человека. Когтистая, злая и холодная, очень холодная. Тони открыл глаза и, задыхаясь, попятился в тень.

Мужчина повернулся и без колебаний посмотрел на укрытие Тони.

— Ученик фон Дума? Определённо, слишком стар, — сказал мужчина.

— Ты ещё не ушёл, Мордо? — раздался голос Виктора, а мгновение спустя и сам мужчина вышел во двор. Он проследил за взглядом Мордо и увидел Тони. Глаза Виктора быстро расширились, а затем: — Нет, не ученик. Он — моя любовь, и тебе следует помнить, что нельзя прикасаться к тому, что принадлежит мне. Уходи, Мордо. У нас больше нет дел ни этой ночью, ни любой другой.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Мордо, с фырканьем отмахиваясь от Тони. — Мы все становимся жертвами слабости, будучи людьми в поисках власти. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если передумаешь.

Человек повернул руку в жесте, напоминающем движения, которые Тони видел раньше у Доктора Стрэнджа, и исчез в одном из кружащихся фиолетовых порталов.

Тони спустился по лестнице во двор и оказался рядом с Виктором.

— Что это было?

— Отчаянная попытка человека, который верит, что имеет право править миром, — сказал Виктор. — Нам не стоит на это обращать внимания.

— Он ищет твоей помощи?

— В некотором смысле, — ответил Виктор. — Он не понимает, что мир и его правление не имеют ко мне никакого отношения. Держись от него подальше, дорогой. Он не будет учитывать твои интересы, и у него немалый талант. Я отомщу за тебя, но предпочёл бы этого не делать.

— Да, думаю, я и сам вполне неплохо покончил со мщением.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пейнджайнен (фин. painajainen) — в финском фольклоре злобное тёмное существо, способное принимать любую форму (обычно тролль, животное или птица), которое садится спящему на грудь, вызывая паралич верхней части тела, и даже душит. Является воплощением кошмара.


	9. Stark Naked (Совершенно голый)

— Для человека, который должен быть почти таким же умным, как я, ты очень глупый, Доктор Стрэндж, — сказал Тони. — Сейчас тебе надерут задницу прямо из другого измерения.

— Прячешься за плащ Дума? — спросил Стрэндж. — Это что-то новенькое.

— Прости, что?

— Было время, когда ты бы встал на ноги, жаждущий битвы, а не ждал парня, который придёт и спасёт твою задницу. — Стрэнджу не очень хорошо удавался обыденный тон, хотя он и прислонился к стене. Его плащ — и Тони никогда не мог сказать, был ли тот сам по себе полностью разумным или просто очень нетерпеливым и волшебным щенком — практически ощетинился от напряжения.

— Я в _отставке_ , — сказал Тони. — Не знаю, сколько раз я должен объяснять это вам, народ. Какая бы у вас ни была проблема, мне всё равно. Меня это не интересует. Проваливай и доставай ведьму Ванду, или Т`Чаллу, или кого-нибудь другого. Кто-нибудь ещё. Я столько раз спасал планету, что это стало рутиной. С меня _хватит_.

Он абсолютно лгал. Стрэндж проделал весь этот путь до Латверии, и пусть для него путешествие не было долгим, как для кого-то другого, оно всё же не вписывалось в рамки обычного, но он специально прибыл в поисках Тони, а не Дума. Тони признался бы — самому себе, — что испытывает любопытство. Это было его проклятие.

Вик отсутствовал. Где-то. Делая что-то. В другом измерении. Тони мало что знал об этом, кроме того, что тот обещал вернуться через несколько дней. Ладно, может быть, Тони немного знал об этом, потому что был любопытным сукиным сыном, а ещё был занят работой над новым ИИ, и, возможно, Джокаста не совсем поняла, что конфиденциальность — это важно, но она училась, медленно.

После она сообщила о нескольких приглушённых разговорах между Виком и какими-то существами, и всё выглядело так, будто Тони не должен знать об этом. И всё же он попытался перевести язык.

— Так уж случилось, что я здесь не для того, чтобы драться, — сказал Стрэндж, рассеянно похлопывая себя по плащу, что придавало ему вид босса мафии с домашним котом. — И мне не нужны твои советы. Я здесь, потому что думаю, что ты можешь быть в опасности.

— Польщён, но смотри выше про парней и надирание задниц, — ответил Тони. Он снова посмотрел в книгу, которую изучал. Ну, изучение не совсем то слово. Он очень старался понять, как преобразовать колдовство в электронный формат. Не было никаких причин хранить книги заклинаний на древней бумаге, в вонючих книгах, в смехотворно пыльных библиотеках. Никаких причин, за исключением того, что Тони не мог понять, как переместить их со страниц книги на электронную копию. Что-то в процессе передачи разрушало даже способность Вика колдовать.

— Боюсь, это именно то, чего они хотят.

— Слушай, Бибиди-бобиди-бу, — сказал Тони, — либо говори, чего ты хочешь, или кыш отсюда. Я тут очень занят.

— Что ты делаешь, Старк? Пытаешься расшифровать заклинание, которое может совершить любой ребёнок с магическим талантом блохи?

— Не стоит недооценивать блох, они хитрые маленькие засранцы, — ответил Тони, а затем не смог удержаться от кивка и улыбнулся каламбуру. — Кроме того, этого никто ещё не делал.

— Тобой движет это, Старк? Сделать что-то новое, только чтобы сказать, что ты это сделал? Есть способы провести время получше.

— Нет, не-а, — сказал Тони, захлопывая книгу. — Видишь ли, вот в чём дело, Стрэндж. Вы все, кажется, думаете, что обладаете какими-то правами на моё время, какой-то… высшей целью, для которой вам нужен мой мозг, но не остальная часть меня. Железный Человек — да. Тони Старк — не рекомендуется. Ты ничего не понимаешь. Теперь это моя жизнь. Никто из вас не имеет на меня никаких прав, так что да, если я хочу узнать, могу ли перевести том магии в код, то я это сделаю.

Вик, по крайней мере, наслаждался, наблюдая, как он пытается это понять. Тони удалось наложить одно заклинание. Одно. Вроде. Он больше рассыпал магией, чем поднял, но эй, каждый должен с чего-то начинать. Вик убеждал его усовершенствовать одно заклинание, прежде чем пытаться изменить магию, но иногда приходится летать, потому что ползаешь, верно?

— Как ни больно признавать, — сказал Стрэндж, — твоё благополучие влияет не только на тебя самого.

— К сожалению, я не смог стать полноценным отшельником, МакМэйдж.

— Ты можешь перестать быть саркастичной задницей хотя бы на две минуты?

— Могу, — предположил Тони. — Скорее всего, не буду, но я могу. Выкладывай, или я покажу себя во всей красе.

— У твоего парня есть чрезвычайно мощный магический предмет, — сказал Стрендж. — В последнее время нам стало известно — под «нам» я имею в виду мне, — что определённая группа людей пытается его заполучить. Учитывая их заинтересованность в самом быстром пути к сердцу человека, ты… скажем так, слабость, которой у фон Дума раньше не было.

Тони вздохнул и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стрэнджа.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не какая-то девица, верно?

— Я знаю, что в том, что касается магических сил, ты в значительной степени не защищён, — сказал Стрендж. — И до недавнего времени, скорее всего, отказывался верить в существование магии, а значит, ты не подготовлен. Возможно, фон Дум не учёл, что кто-то может ударить по нему через любимого человека. Спорный вопрос, действительно ли он заботится о тебе, но мы все знаем, как Дум относится к вещам, которые, по его мнению, _принадлежат_ ему.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что кто-то похитит меня, чтобы заставить Вика отказаться от магического МакГаффина, — произнёс Тони, — и ты думаешь, что Вика не будет волновать, если это случится. И вот что мне интересно, высокий, тёмный и мистический: почему это важно для _тебя_? — Тони наблюдал за ним мгновение, а потом: — Ах, ты ещё не решил, заплатит ли он за меня выкуп. И ты здесь, чтобы получить предмет, пока его нет поблизости, в надежде, что моё похищение станет неактуальным, по крайней мере в том, что касается этого предмета. Большое спасибо за беспокойство, пока-пока.

— Ты веришь, что он отдаст за тебя хоть каплю своего могущества?

— Вообще-то нет, не верю, — ответил Тони. — Но в этом нет ничего нового или необычного. Ты не уступаешь террористам или тем, кто берёт заложников. Потому что это только поощряет их. Выкуп не выплачивают. За кого угодно. По любой причине. Это, кстати, касается и тебя. Ты не можешь взять что бы то ни было, просто чтобы сохранить это. Больше я тебе ничего не скажу. Уходи.

— На твоём месте, Старк, я бы спросил его, что он припрятал такого ценного, что люди вроде Барона Мордо готовы за это убивать. Это…

— А теперь скучно, — сказал Тони. Возможно, он не мог произносить заклинания или записывать их на флешку, но единственное, чему он научился с тех пор, как переехал в Латверию, — это как управлять магическими устройствами. Они были чем-то похожи на костюмы. Приведённое в действие его жизненной силой и активированное командной фразой или движением запястья, устройство было простым в управлении.

Вот почему Вик оставил ему несколько таких.

Одно из них он закинул в направлении Стрэнджа.

Маловероятно, что внезапная телепортация из Латверии в пустыню Гоби произведёт какой-то эффект, кроме разве что того, что разозлит Стрэнджа; он обладал собственными заклинаниями телепортации и мог легко переместиться в другое место.

Но не в замок Дума. Заклинание отгородило его от этой области и окружающей сельской местности на сто миль в любом направлении на один лунный цикл (потому что магические артефакты, как правило, имели тенденцию сопровождаться странными правилами, ни одно из которых Тони на самом деле не понимал, но это нормально.)

— Отсоси, Величайший Маг. — Тони отложил устройство и через несколько минут взял гримуар и вернулся к работе.

***

За свою жизнь Виктор повидал много прекрасного. Он был одним из лучших колдунов на планете и мог бы легко стать Верховным Магом, если бы захотел взять на себя ответственность. Он путешествовал по измерениям и наблюдал восход Земли с поверхности Луны. Он творил чудеса с сердцем самого Анимуса и владел разрушением, как Бог.

И всё же ничто не тронуло его так сильно, как Тони, спящий, согнув шею под неудобным углом, в своём кресле, с открытой книгой на коленях.

— Тебе не нужно было меня ждать, — сказал Виктор, толкая плечо Тони до тех пор, пока сонные причмокивания не дали понять, что тот проснулся.

Тони моргнул несколько раз, поворчал и стёр сон со своих ресниц.

— Ох. — Его лицо смягчилось в улыбке. — Ты вернулся. Как тебе… прости, я забыл, куда ты отправился?

— Это не имеет никакого значения, — ответил Виктор, — просто захолустное измерение, которое является лучшим местом для сбора чешуи джиннов.

Тони сморщил лоб.

— У джиннов есть _чешуя_?

— Похожа на драконью, — подтвердил Виктор. — Но они линяют, поэтому это не так опасно. Я просто отправляюсь туда, где они гнездятся, и собираю чешую. Гораздо проще, чем вызвать кого-то в наше измерение и сражаться с ним. Лучше для ландшафта.

— Но они опасны?

— Всё, что не на своём месте, опасно, — сказал Виктор. — Я был бы для них чужаком, посторонним. Угрозой. Если бы они меня обнаружили, то наверняка бы напали. — Он замолчал, оглядываясь. — Кстати, о посторонних.

— У меня был гость, — ответил Тони. — Мы перекинулись парой слов, и он ушёл, не получив того, чего хотел. Мне кажется. Со Стрэнджем не знаешь наверняка.

— Он не причинил вреда?

— Ну, у него могла случиться вспышка гнева где-то в Азии, но я не утруждался следить за этим, — сказал Тони. — Забудь о нём, у меня есть вопрос.

— Ты можешь спросить, когда ляжешь в постель, любимый, — сказал Виктор, осторожно забирая у него книгу и откладывая её в сторону.

— Постель звучит мило, — протянул Тони, преувеличенного развратно изогнув брови. — Я только что хорошо вздремнул. Перестань отвлекать меня. Я… у колдовства есть… ну, индивидуальность, за неимением лучшего слова?

Виктор моргнул. Не то чтобы он когда-либо спорил с этим предположением; все заклинания и чары обладали неким чувством собственной силы. Это был не разум, не совсем то же самое, что интеллект человека. Но это было нечто тонкое и тихое, и даже те, кто долгое время пользовался магией, не всегда замечали этого.

— В каком-то смысле, — начал Виктор. — Ты что-то заметил?

— У Стренджа было с собой маленькое анимированное волшебное пончо, — сказал Тони. — Я ему не нравлюсь. Что нормально, я привык к этому, но я начал интересоваться, _как_ я могу ему не нравиться. Это заставило меня задуматься, могут ли другие вещи, магические предметы и устройства, обладать каким-то своим чувством цели.

— Так и есть, — ответил Виктор. — Плащ левитации очень древний и мощный; каждый раз, когда на него накладывали новые заклинания и новые способности, плащ поглощал часть сущности каждого заклинателя. Как ребёнок, он цепляет и выбирает то, что впитать, чтобы смоделировать себя. На протяжении столетий он развивался, становясь очень сильной личностью. У него есть свои желания и стремления, и он сформировал исключительно сильную связь со Стрэнджем.

— Ну, никто не говорил, что зарождающийся интеллект должен обладать хорошим вкусом, — предположил Тони.

— Самый могущественный из магов воспользовался этим феноменом, — продолжил Виктор. Тони опирался на него, всё ещё зевая, несмотря на то, что был больше настроен на постельный спорт, чем на сон. — Многие из моих творений получили любовь к этой стране; ты больше, чем кто-либо, способен управлять моими устройствами, потому что пользуешься ими для защиты Латверии…

— Стрэндж назвал меня твоей собственностью, — надулся Тони. — Ты тоже это сказал.

 _Так и есть._ Рука Виктора покоилась на спине Тони.

— Так мои устройства распознают тебя как человека, которого я хочу защитить, — сказал Виктор, — так что да, это правда. Но ты мне не принадлежишь. Ты можешь уйти в любое время, когда пожелаешь. Я не ограничивал твои передвижения по замку, разве что оградил от нижних лабораторий до тех пор, пока ты не овладеешь достаточным количеством тауматургии, чтобы противостоять силам внутри. Это лишь практичный подход, любовь моя. Все индульгенции в этом вопросе ускорят твою кончину.

— Что ещё там, внизу? — удивился Тони.

— Много чудес и вещей тёмной красоты, — сказал Виктор, — и мне понадобятся недели, чтобы назвать их все. Это работа многих поколений фон Думов. Даже я не знаю обо всём. Неужели Стрэндж чего-то хотел?

— Не совсем то, что он мне сказал, — признался Тони. — Но он сказал, что есть люди, которые хотят что-то у тебя забрать. Намекал, что это могу быть я или что-то магическое, и они попытаются использовать меня, чтобы добраться до тебя.

— Ты беспокоишься?

— Ты уклоняешься от ответа, Вики?

— Не зная, что именно имел в виду Стрэндж, я не могу конкретно ответить на вопрос, Тони, — сказал Виктор. Он протянул руку и толкнул дверь спальни. — У меня множество устройств и книг, к тому же многие хотели бы завладеть моей благосклонностью неких могущественных существ. Но ты моё самое дорогое сокровище. Дорогой, я бы вывернул всю планету наизнанку, если бы с тобой что-то случилось, не сомневайся.

Тони вздохнул с облегчением.

— Меня и раньше похищали и удерживали за выкуп, Вики, — сказал Тони. — Даже не один и не два раза. У похитителей ничего не получается. Не беспокойся обо мне.

Виктор дёргал Тони за рубашку, пока не сдался, пытаясь скрестить руки на груди и выглядеть сердитым.

— Я не волнуюсь, — сказал Виктор. — Мне не терпится вытащить тебя из этой одежды и уложить в постель.

Тони поднял подбородок для поцелуя, который Виктор с радостью ему подарил, а затем про разговор на некоторое время забыли, потому что каждый поцелуй вёл к следующему, пока они оба не начали задыхаться, цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы остаться в вертикальном положении.

— Почему же ты сразу не сказал?

— Ты невозможен, — произнёс Виктор, не в силах удержаться от улыбки, пока разбирался с застёжками штанов Тони.

— Просто невероятно, — сказал Тони. Они, наконец, разделись, немного повозившись, а в случае Тони, споткнувшись о свои штаны, прежде чем легли в постель и свернулись рядом друг с другом.

Виктор дёргал и тянул, а Тони, всегда податливый в постели и ищущий собственного удовольствия, шёл туда, куда его направлял Виктор, пока Виктор не оказался прямо у изголовья и притянул Тони к себе на колени.

— Прислонись ко мне, милый, — протянул Виктор, покусывая мочку уха Тони, проводя языком по раковине и заставляя Тони дрожать от тёплых дуновений влажного воздуха.

Тони ёрзал на месте, восхитительно извиваясь, и его округлая идеальная задница упиралась в бёдра Виктора.

Виктор провёл губами по шее Тони, его плечу, играя короткими волосами на затылке. Каждый нежный поцелуй приподнимал волосы, и по спине Тони пробегали мурашки. Он провёл дорожку по плечам Тони, облизывая его позвоночник, пока не нашёл местечко, которое заставило Тони извиваться. Он поднял руки, погладил Тони по рёбрам, поднимаясь к груди. Обвёл нежные шрамы вокруг дугового реактора, вызывая стоны и прерывистые вздохи. Его пальцы скользнули к ключицам Тони, а затем вниз, находя и пощипывая чувствительные соски, пока Тони не выгнулся навстречу прикосновению.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал ему Виктор. — То, как ты чувствуешь и пробуешь на вкус. Твоя кожа, твои волосы, всё в тебе. Ты моё сокровище, Тони. Я люблю тебя. Позволь показать тебе.

— Ты мог бы меня убедить, — сказал Тони, бросая небрежные слова, идущие вразрез с его нетерпеливым ёрзанием, тем, как Виктору пришлось практически бороться с ним, чтобы держать на месте. Виктор играл с ним, проводя одной рукой вверх и вниз по поджарому телу Тони, другой рукой цепляясь за его плечо.

— Да, тебе это нравится, верно? — спросил Виктор, когда Тони напрягся и тихо застонал. Тони нетерпеливо извивался в его руках.

— Ох, ну же, — проскулил Тони, постоянно гонясь за новыми ощущениями, новыми прикосновениями, новыми поцелуями. Тони всегда сопровождала спешка в желании добраться до пика.

— Медленнее, любовь моя, — прошептал Виктор. — Я дам тебе всё, нет нужды спешить.

— Конечно, есть, — пожаловался Тони. — Больше сейчас — больше позже.

— Ты всегда будешь мною сыт, — пообещал Виктор. Тони был нетерпелив и уязвим в своей наготе, широко расставив ноги на коленях Виктора.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня заполнил, — сказал Тони, и всё, что Виктор мог сделать, — это не поддаваться на мольбы. Виктор позволил себе несколько агрессивных шлепков о задницу Тони, ударяясь об эту идеальную округлость, чувствуя шелковистый жар кожи Тони. Тони толкался навстречу, жалобно постанывая. — Да, вот так… вот так, ну же, милый, я хочу… хочу.

Схватив Тони за шею, Виктор потянул его вниз, пока тот не оказался на четвереньках, гордо вздёрнув задницу. Свободной рукой Виктор проследил линию вдоль бёдер Тони, вверх по изгибу его ягодиц, дразня основание члена, делая всё, кроме того, что Тони на самом деле хотел, независимо от того, как сильно он извивался. Долгие блаженные мгновения Виктор удерживал Тони, прижимал его к себе, пока Тони был напряжён, словно не мог решить, поощряла его эта восхитительная мука или от неё стоило держаться подальше.

Виктор раздвинул Тони бёдра и потянулся за смазкой, призывая её к себе щелчком пальцев.

— Ну, это удобно, — произнёс Тони, пытаясь говорить обыденно. Его голос дрогнул и перерос в один из прекрасных гортанных стонов, когда Виктор размазал полоску скользкого геля по входу Тони, проверяя дырку большим пальцем.

— Тише, дорогой, позволь мне заняться с тобой любовью, — сказал ему Виктор.

— Я тебя не останавливаю, — возразил Тони. Виктор быстро ввёл палец, подцепил кольцо мышц и потянул. — Вик!

Раздался стон, несколько задыхающихся вздохов и проклятие, прежде чем Тони перестал толкаться навстречу, позволяя Виктору трахать его одним пальцем, двигаясь в такт биению сердца Тони. Тони хныкал, пока Виктор трахал его лишь одним пальцем, нежно и решительно.

— Вик, дорогой, пожалуйста, — умолял Тони, скрестив руки на одеяле, высоко задрав задницу, чтобы привлечь внимание Виктора.

Виктор продолжал упрямиться, хоть и хотел, намеренно разжигая огонь.

Два пальца, а затем, нежно поворачивая их внутри, наблюдал, как бёдра Тони дрожат от желания. С каждым поворотом запястья, с каждым скользким горячим движением Тони отдавался ему всё сильнее, каждой клеточкой тела изгибаясь под прикосновениями Виктора.

К тому времени, когда Виктор добавил третий палец, Тони почти рыдал, беспрерывно умолял, выдыхая поток пошлостей, похвалы и требований, но его тело практически не двигалось, понимая, что он не получит того, чего хочет, пока Виктор не будет готов дать ему.

Наконец Виктор встал на колени и втиснулся между бёдер Тони.

— Ты готов для меня, дорогой?

— О боже, да, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Тони.

Виктор потёрся членом о дырку Тони, растянутую, раскрытую и готовую принять его, скользкую от смазки, пульсирующую от желания. Он вошёл в Тони выверенными толчками, едва скользнул, как отстранился и потёрся головкой о чувствительную кожу, дразня, гладя, мучая. Тони подался назад с разочарованным голодным стоном. Соблазняя умоляющими просьбами.

Когда он, наконец, уступил, полностью заполнив Тони и скользнув на всю длину, они оба задержали дыхание, покрытые потом.

— Да, вот так, дорогой, — ободряюще протянул Виктор. — Хорошо.

— Вик! — Тони развалился на кровати, выгнув спину. Виктор протянул руку, положил ладонь на член Тони и погладил его, приближая к кульминации. — О да, да, пожалуйста! — Тони насаживался на член Виктора, толкался в его кулак, разрываясь между двумя идеальными ощущениями, и он был так прекрасен, что сердце Виктора разбилось.

— Вот так, вот так…

Тони закричал от удовольствия, раскрашивая простыни спермой, сжимаясь вокруг члена Виктора.

Тони глотал воздух, пытаясь уйти от слишком сильных ощущений, пока Виктор вбивался в него, прижимаясь лицом к спине Тони и мощно двигая бёдрами. Он приближал себя к разрядке, раздвигая ягодицы Тони, а затем сводя их вместе. Почувствовал, как мышцы сжались и начали сокращаться вокруг него, судорожно сжимаясь.

— Такой горячий, — выдохнул Виктор. — Такой сладкий. Весь мой. — Он задыхался, сжимая пальцы на бёдрах Тони. Дёрнулся почти яростно, когда каждую мышцу в его теле словно опалило, а затем обдало холодом, обжигающим, а затем приятным.

Он кончил в Тони, и в его глазах вспыхнуло яркое голубое пламя, а кожа вспыхнула от страсти. Он пробормотал имя Тони, погладил его кожу, пока мурашки бежали по спине.

Они не двигались долгое время, пытаясь отдышаться, потерявшись друг в друге.

— Теперь ты рад, моё сокровище?

— Больше, чем шоколаду, — сказал Тони, вздрогнув. Он поморщился, потом отполз, пока не прижался к груди Виктора.

— Что ж, хорошо, но больше ли, чем кофе?

Тони фыркнул, потом засмеялся, подрагивая в объятиях Виктора от удовольствия.

— Возможно. Тебе следует попробовать ещё раз, и я смогу ответить.

— _Чёрт возьми_ , тебе трудно угодить, — ответил Виктор.

— Есть к чему стремиться, — сказал Тони. Он снова зевнул. — Люблю тебя, Вики.

— Я, должно быть, тоже люблю тебя, — задумчиво сказал Виктор. — Потому что никому не позволяю называть меня этим нелепым именем.

— Именно поэтому я так и делаю.

***

Тони должен был догадаться, что всё слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Сейчас, когда он думал об этом, то понимал — ему действительно следовало быть осторожнее. Ходячий раздражитель и своего рода союзник (по крайней мере не враг) или нет, Стрэндж был _Верховным Магом_. Кроме того, он был похож на Тони в вопросах яростного эгоизма. Стрэндж мог бы телепортироваться обратно и разрушить щиты Виктора, просто чтобы доказать, что Тони не может изгнать его туда, где Стрэндж находиться не хочет.

Значит, он хотел чего-то другого и получил это.

И, возможно, он, подумал Тони, вовсе не был странным.

Когда Тони заснул в объятиях Виктора, а проснулся в камере без света, он был почти уверен, что так и было.

— Блять.


	10. Pyrrhic Victory (Пиррова победа)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Пиррова победа — это победа, доставшаяся слишком высокой ценой; победа, которая стоила таких жертв, что равносильна поражению.

Виктор многозначительно смотрел на часы, когда Мстители собрались и были готовы к битве.

Он появился прямо в их общей комнате без каких-либо препятствий, и единственным, кто хоть попытался его остановить, был их лучник, просто потому, что оказался рядом. Опытный, возможно, в выборе оружия, но не настолько, чтобы остановить Дума.

Виктор поднял простой щит, не более чем инерционное гасящее поле, и с мрачным удивлением наблюдал, как Хоукай пытался его пробить.

— Ваше время отклика, — начал Виктор, когда Капитан Америка, наконец, появился на сцене, — увеличилось без ИскИна Железного Человека, который вас направлял. Что бы ты сделал, будь я реальной угрозой? Этот остался бы без головы на плечах — хотя, возможно, вы бы и не заметили разницы.

— Тебе здесь не рады, Дум, — огрызнулся Капитан, дважды попытавшись пробить своим металлическим диском непроницаемый пузырь вокруг Виктора, но тот лишь отскакивал.

— Представьте моё разочарование, — ответил Виктор. — Возможно, в данных обстоятельствах мы сможем обойтись без боевых действий, хотя бы на мгновение?

— Маловероятно, — пробурчал Хоукай, всё ещё обиженно теребя одну из стрел.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Капитан Америка, скрестив руки на массивной груди.

— Энтони — мой возлюбленный, — сказал Виктор, — и поселился в замке Дума в уединении, выйдя в своеобразную отставку.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — выплюнул Капитан.

— Это займёт больше времени, чем есть в нашем распоряжении, — ответил Виктор. То, как Тони — _его_ Тони — так долго терпел этого шута, даже воображал себя в какой-то момент влюблённым в этого человека, было выше понимания Виктора. — Вместо этого у меня есть предложение. — Он колебался. Виктор рисковал многим, очень многим, но всё это целиком и полностью ради Тони. Он протянул тяжёлый металлический ключ на цепи.

— Что это? — На лице Чёрной вдовы была какая-то жадность. Она уже подозревала правду.

— Это для капитана, а не для тебя, — сказал Виктор. — Я предлагаю этот Ключ в надежде, что он сможет сохранить его лучше меня, и будет делать то, что правильно, и никогда им не воспользуется.

Виктор опустил щит, достаточно, чтобы капитан мог забрать ключ. Это не мешало ему следить за обстановкой вокруг себя и силой мысли сломать одну из стрел Хоукая.

— Не путайте добрую волю со слабостью, Мстители.

— Что он открывает?

Виктор не хотел говорить им, но тогда бы это лишь заставило капитана искать дверь и перенести всё содержимое за ней в наш мир.

— Карманное измерение, — сказал он, — к которому мой старый союзник и враг ныне хотят получить доступ. Рид построил его с моей помощью, когда мы хотели, очень сильно хотели сохранить Вселенную такой, какой мы её знаем, и то, что там заперто, — космический куб. Я бы посоветовал вам не искать его ни по какой причине.

Капитан Америка был настороже, что, как полагал Виктор, доказывало, что он не безрассудный идиот, но это не помешало ему выхватить ключ. Виктор закатил глаза, как будто это не он только что предлага его сам.

— Зачем ты отдаёшь его нам?

Наконец кто-то задал правильный вопрос.

— Потому что сейчас мне нельзя доверять, — сказал Виктор. — Тони похитили. Выхватили. _Забрали_ из моего замка, из моей кровати, прямо из моих рук.

— Значит, ты даёшь нам высшую космическую силу вместо того, чтобы вернуть его? — спросил доктор Беннер.

По крайней мере, _кто-то_ беспокоился о судьбе Тони.

— Это не детская игрушка, доктор Беннер, и даже не могущественный артефакт. Это один из строительных блоков самого бытия не просто планеты или крошечной Солнечной системы, а возможность манипулировать тканью Вселенной. Это вещь невыразимой, непреодолимой силы. Боюсь, в данный момент я не могу доверить себе такой источник огромной силы. И никому из вас. На самом деле я могу думать лишь об одном человеке, который мог бы безопасно использовать силу только для того, что было необходимо, и он, дорогие Мстители, отсутствует.

— _Тони_ , — усмехнулся Соколиный глаз, — нельзя доверять феноменальную космическую силу. Ему едва ли можно доверить виски со льдом.

— Насколько же мало вы его знаете, — удивился Виктор. — И насколько же сильно вы никогда, никогда не заслуживали его.

— Вы отдаёшь его нам, чтобы у тебя не было соблазна использовать его, — отметил Беннер. — Что ты намерен делать?

— Сокрушить несокрушимое, — сказал Виктор. — Я пойду и заберу своего возлюбленного у тех, кто забрал его. Но если он _погиб_? Если они забрали его у меня навсегда? Я бы разрушил всю Вселенную, чтобы вернуть его, и мне было бы _всё равно_ , кто от этого пострадает. В этом случае мне нельзя доверять. И никто из вас, без моей помощи или помощи Рида, не сможет открыть карман. А Рид достаточно пострадал от космического куба и не поможет вам его заполучить.

— Ты действительно любишь его, да? — это снова был Беннер, начищающий очки подолом своей уродливой фиолетовой рубашки.

— Не то чтобы это вас касалось, доктор Беннер, но да.

— Тогда возьми меня с собой, — предложил Беннер. — Меня и другого парня. Мы можем тебе помочь.

— Брюс! — воскликнула Чёрная Вдова, и, если Виктор не ошибся, она была шокирована.

— Тони, — объяснил Беннер, — всегда был и остаётся моим другом. Я не собираюсь отрекаться от него.

Ну, может быть, среди Мстителей был один достойный любви Тони.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Виктор. — Хотя я предпочитаю быть по другую сторону от любителя крушить.

***

_Любой может колдовать_.

И даже вера не нужна. Если правильно произнести заклинание, если обладать внутренней силой, чтобы согнуть ткань Вселенной, хоть немного, то не важно, веришь или нет, это не имеет никакого значения. Вода и тепло создают пар, веришь или нет, Рипли.

— А я так отчаянно хочу верить, — пробормотал Тони.

Он знал два детских заклинания, которым его научил Вик. Как взять немного жизненной силой и заклинание левитации. Вик сказал, что заклинание левитации является основным и расширяет границы физической силы человека в мистическом мире. Лучше всего это работало с вещью, которую Тони мог подобрать и передвигать самостоятельно. Применяя свои мышцы по-другому.

Тони не мог поднять много, но, по крайней мере, он хоть _что-то_ поднял. В его конкретном случае он щёлкнул винной пробкой по столу и несколько раз поднял ручку.

Чем легче и меньше вещь, тем проще её передвигать.

Но ему не с чем было работать.

Похититель телепортировал его (вероятно, он обронил внутри замка Виктора нечто, что позволило ему обойти защиту Вика) голым. Что означало, что у него не было никаких гаджетов. Только дуговой реактор и его ум.

Честно говоря, это больше, чем у большинства людей.

И, поскольку у него был дуговой реактор, он получил немного света. В комнате не было ничего, даже двери. Кровати. Тут стояло гнилое деревянное ведро, вероятно, для мочи. Вот и всё. К тому же было холодно.

Тони подумал о том, что у него есть. Один дуговой реактор, три крепёжных штифта, которые удерживают его на месте. Один съёмный сердечник.

Ну, три штифта — это чересчур. Он мог вынуть один и не рисковать, что реактор выйдет из строя. Наверное.

Он повернул и вынул реактор из корпуса. Ему действительно нужны руки поменьше! Почему он не переделал корпус за последние несколько лет? О, точно, потому что ему вроде как нужна остальная грудная клетка. Он наклонился вперёд и одной рукой полез в корпус.

Закрыл глаза и представил штифты.

Он не мог дотянуться до них пальцами, ему уже приходилось просить Пеппер сделать это. Если ситуация станет действительно ужасной, он, вероятно, сможет сломать кость большого пальца, но он предпочёл бы этого не делать, потому что ему _нужны_ руки для работы. Кроме того, боль — это нехорошо.

И рычаг воздействия.

Тони попытался очистить разум. У него мало времени. Он мог держать дуговой реактор вне груди, прежде чем ситуация станет критической, лишь ограниченное количество времени. И хотя многие сказали бы, что это всего лишь тридцать секунд или около того, Тони знал, что сможет продержаться, по крайней мере, пятнадцать минут.

Если придётся.

 _Сконцентрируйся_.

Тони пробормотал слова, которым его научил Виктор. Они на самом деле ничего не значили, но заставляли мага настроиться на правильный лад. Он визуализировал штифты, вплоть до последней точной линии. У Тони было преимущество. Он точно знал, как они выглядят. Он их создал. Они уже были настроены на его руку.

Он знал их досконально, каждый надрез на металлической поверхности, каждую тонкую линию, где она выкована.

«Иди к папочке», — подумал он.

Штифт практически вылетел, вращаясь, из отверстия, и Тони поймал его, держа в ладони. Реальное волшебство, и он чертовски хорошо _справился_. На этот раз не было никаких сомнений, что Виктор помог тайком. Подтолкнул его.

Стопроцентный Тони чёртов Старк, большое спасибо.

Он вернул дуговой реактор на место.

Потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы заточить штифт о камень камеры, чтобы получить крошечное оружие, острую заточку длиной всего несколько сантиметров. Немного, но человеческое тело удивительно уязвимо в нескольких местах. Тони нашёл неровность в стене камеры и положил туда штифт.

Теперь ему оставалось только ждать.

***

Виктор перенёс их в Санктум. Ещё одно место в Нью-Йорке, где ему не особо рады, и Стивену Стренджу придётся с этим смириться.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Стивену не хватило приличия спросить лично; он спроецировал себя на второй этаж, заставляя их обоих смотреть на огромную магическую голограмму. Пытаясь заставить Виктора чувствовать себя маленьким.

Стивен был ещё относительно новичком в магии; он использовал её излишне часто. Позёрство. Это неприемлемо, в любой ситуации. Это словно использовать пулемёта, чтобы убить осу.

Неоправданно. Не слишком уверенно, чем ему положено как защитнику таких ценностей.

— Предупредить тебя и попросить о помощи, — сказал Виктор. Он не смотрел на иллюзию. Не было никакого смысла. Стивен, вероятно, стоял невидимый прямо у входной двери и наблюдал.

— Я не чувствую себя необычайно щедрым сегодня, Дум.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Виктор. — Считай это подарком. Мордо и некоторые другие создали какую-то команду — уверен, они дали ей грандиозное название, которое отражает их манию. Я отклонил предложение занять место за столом. У меня достаточно дел в Латверии. Я не хочу править миром.

— Для тебя это разнообразие, — заметил Стивен.

— Да. Я пытаюсь начать всё с чистого листа. Было бы умно поощрить это и прекратить спектакль, Стрэндж. — Если бы Дум захотел, он мог бы сломать юного колдунишку, как тако. Но он старался не быть _Думом_ , а просто Виктором.

— Итак, говори, — прозвучало из другого места, где Стивен левитировал, скрестив ноги.

— Почти уверен, что он набросится на меня со всей силой, что у него есть, — сказал Виктор. — Я отказал ему в том, чего он хочет, а он взамен взял кое-что моё.

— И почему меня это должно волновать?

— Потому что, несмотря на притворство, ты не дурак. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что два мага лучше, чем один. Он попытается сломить меня, и у него не получится, но я буду ослаблен. Сильно. И тогда он попытается сломить тебя. Нам лучше работать вместе.

— Что ему нужно от тебя? — Стивен одной рукой накрыл Глаз. Могущественный артефакт.

— Космический куб, — ответил Виктор. — Но я принял меры для его защиты. Мордо и его шайка не получат его в свои руки. Тем временем он забрал Старка как рычаг.

Брюс Беннер вздохнул.

— Тони это наверняка не нравится, — сказал он. — Быть средством шантажа, словно сам по себе он не представляет угрозы?

— Думаю, мой возлюбленный уже заставил их пожалеть о своём выборе, — улыбнулся Виктор. — А пока, не имея возможности заполучить куб, думаю, они придут сюда, чтобы попробовать заполучить Глаз.

***

— Ты знаешь, кто твои друзья, Тони Старк?

— Нет, с чего бы, а ты? — Тони даже не поднял глаз. Он забился в угол комнаты, сжался и пытался согреться. Он проголодался, хотел пить, обессилел. Не было нужды мучить его напыщенной театральностью.

— Я очень удивлён, — сказал Мордо, потому что это был Мордо, конечно, он, — что не прозвучало никаких требований о твоём освобождении. Никаких нападений на мои крепости. Ничего. Возможно, ты не настолько ценный, как я думал.

Тони сознанием чувствовал штифт, как красную линию гнева. Он крепко сжал его ментальными пальцами. Этого едва хватало, но сойдёт. _Всё, о чём я прошу, — честное преимущество._

Он пожал плечами.

— Я не могу заставить их любить меня, если они не хотят, — начал отвлекать он. — Как думаешь, если уж я вынужден торчать здесь какое-то время, может быть, я могу получить одеяло? Еда и вода тоже были бы кстати. Ты опускаешь уровень гостеприимства подземелья, два из десяти, не рекомендую.

— Вряд ли ты в состоянии выдвигать требования, Старк, — огрызнулся Мордо.

Тони развёл руками.

— Я не вижу в этом требований. Больше похоже на предложение. Не знаю, может быть, у некоторых видов злодеев понятия отличаются. Но я по большей части считаю, что мёртвые заложники так себе рычаг.

— Ты как ребёнок, Старк, — выплюнул Мордо. — Только потому, что ты не можешь понять мою цель…

— Позволь мне тут же остановить вас отказом, Барон Мюнхгаузен, — сказал Тони. — Когда ты начинаешь похищать людей у их парней и морить голодом, это _зло_. И твои мотивы меня больше не волнуют.

Тони оторвался от пола, его конечности замёрзли и ныли. Ему не особенно нравилось обнажаться перед врагом, но сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Это… это не результат какого-то доброжелательного плана. Ты потерял всякое право _выслушать тебя_ или пытаться понять.

— Ты лицемер, — усмехнулся Мордо. — Торговец Смертью собирается читать мне лекцию о морали?

— Нет, никаких лекций, — сказал Тони. Он мысленно схватил штифт, направил его и бросил со всей силой, что была в нём. По крайней мере, используя мозг вместо рук, он мог прицелиться точнее.

Левый глаз Мордо потемнел от крови.

Крошечная комната наполнилась криками.

Тони прыгнул, обхватив горло Мордо.

***

Две орды зомби, одна группа вампиров и все степени защиты скрытого святилища Мордо спустя они нашли Тони.

Халк бил по камню в направлении небольшого подземного кармана с остаточными очагами тепла. Чтобы запечатать Мордо без надежды на побег. Драматично.

И найти Тони, сидящего в одежде Мордо, только без церемониального палантина, который Тони использовал, чтобы связать его. На голове Мордо были тёмно-фиолетовые синяки, а его левый глаз запал, полный крови.

— В свою защиту скажу, что я ослепил его только наполовину, — сказал Тони, когда они застыли на месте.

— Ты не ждёшь, когда тебя спасут, правда, милый? — Виктор раскрыл объятия, и Тони с благодарностью упал в них.

— Я заскучал, — пожаловался Тони. — К тому же он начал читать монолог.

— Боже упаси, — сказал Виктор. Он обнял Тони, чувствуя его тепло. — Я рад, что ты в порядке, любовь моя.

— Я не в порядке, — сообщил Тони. — На мне действительно ужасная одежда, я настолько хочу пить, что готов пить _воду_ , и я мог бы съесть безглютеновых вафлях столько, сколько вешу. Не говоря уже о том, как унизительно быть похищенным. Снова.

— Я могу позаботиться о еде, питье и ужасной одежде, — сказал Виктор, — но твоё достоинство утрачено давным-давно.

— Ты ужасный парень, — поддразнил Тони. — Я заслуживаю сочувствия и заботы…

— Я разберусь с вафлями, — повторил Виктор. — И позабочусь обо всём остальном.

Брюс Беннер стряхнул облако грязи с волос, костяшки его пальцев были разбиты, но уже заживали, а грязная кожа снова приобрела телесный цвет.

— Что нам делать с волшебником?

— Если вы составите мне компанию, доктор Беннер, — ответил Стивен, — то есть тюрьмы для тех, кто владеет мистическими искусствами. Мы будем содержать его в соответствии с нашими законами.

Тони приподнял одну бровь:

— Ты позвал Большого Парня и Мистера Волшебника на помощь?

— И твои старые соратники охраняют ключ, который искал Мордо, — сказал ему Виктор.

— Ты что-то сделал со Мстителями?

— Лишь то, что они сами стремятся сделать, — сказал Виктор.

— Вы знаете, что Стив попытается найти куб только для того, чтобы подтвердить твои слова, — ответил Тони. — Это всё равно, что дать маркер малышу.

— Считай это оливковой ветвью. Вся власть в известной вселенной, — сказал Виктор.

— Мы в ней вообще-то живём. Будет беда. Большая.

— Главное, что это «мы»?

Тони всё ещё закатывал глаза, когда Виктор поцеловал его, долго, жёстко, с желанием. Тони растворился в нём.

Позади них Стивен издал звук отвращения, и Беннер неловко кашлянул, прежде чем вежливо отвернуться.

— Готов отправиться домой, дорогой?

— Только если с тобой.

Любые комментарии друзей Тони о его неуклюжих намёках были проигнорированы в пользу телепортации в Латверию и удобной постели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО закончила этот перевод. Прошу прощения, что с такими большими перерывами, но, надеюсь, это не испортило впечатление о работе, потому что она на самом деле потрясающая. Спасибо вам за всё.  
> Поздравляю всех с наступающим Новым Годом! Пусть он принесёт нам всем лишь положительные эмоции (что, конечно, вряд ли, учитывая, какой звездец нам после Мстителей: Финал). Всех люблю и крепко обнимаю!


End file.
